Interview with World Cup
by Mile Jedinak
Summary: Well, this is my entire of story during the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brasil. Hates, loves, funs, jokes... it's here. Let's enjoy the story.
1. South Korea

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Welcome everybody to the interview. This time, you will meet 32 nations which qualified to the group stage of 2014 FIFA World Cup!**_

_**Let's begin!**_

* * *

><p><strong>South Korea:<strong> "Thanks for inviting me."

**Me:** "Thank you. I've heard about your road to the World Cup. It's impressive."

**South Korea:** "Yes."

**Me:** "By a way, we have the first question. In qualifying, the rival you afraid are who?"

**South Korea:** "Of course are Iran, Japan, Australia; and little are Uzbekistan, Jordan."

**Me:** "I see. Why?"

**South Korea:** "Because Japan is the defending champion of Asia. Australia and Iran are giants. About Uzbekistan and Jordan, they are not bad at all. They played very well, and made hard for other continents."

**Me:** "So… that's why. But I also notice something. You said you worried about them, but do you want to talk about Lebanon?"

**South Korea:** "Lebanon… oh… oh oh…"

Me: "Don't be so stressful, South Korea. Why you feel set about Lebanon?"

**South Korea:** "Let me speak: first, we knew Lebanon is a weak nation in football before the qualification. But after that, she had improved. She defeated me and Iran, despite she was the weakest. Even North Korea, Thailand, Singapore or Indonesia still didn't have a same, currently."

**Me:** "Lebanon, Lebanon, even they hadn't passed, but like South Korea said, she had improved. But South Korea missed something: she defeated not only you and Iran, but also did with United Arab Emirates and Kuwait. Hahaha…"

**South Korea:** "Hahahaha… thanks. You make me laugh…"

**Me:** "That's the spirit. South Korea, your goal when you appeared in the 2014 World Cup?"

**South Korea:** "Thank you for asking. My goal is trying to get into the semi-final like 12 years ago, when I and Japan were hosts."

**Me:** "Lucky for you that Turkey didn't be here. If not…"

**South Korea:** "Turkey? Oh, about him, I feel very sad when he didn't pass just because Romania and Hungary (not count Netherlands), but if he were here, I would eat him like eat Turkey."

**Me:** "HAHAHAHAHA…"

**South Korea:** "Excatly. Do you know what I mean?"

**Me:** "You will play with everything you got."

**South Korea:** "That's right."

**Me:** "I guess you should be more… creative."

**South Korea:** "Ahh… you underestimated me, right?"

**Me:** "Hang on, South Korea. I knew you are strong, but can you more creative before the World Cup? To show the others."

**South Korea:** "Interesting…"

**Me:** "So… do you have an answer? Do not scare…"

**South Korea:** "I'm just joking you. I know how to do before its championship."

**Me:** "Haha… let's count your score, again. At the third round: beat Lebanon 6-0, UAE 2-1 and 2-0, Kuwait 2-0; draw Kuwait 1-1; lost Lebanon 1-2."

**South Korea:** "It's my beginning result, right?"

**Me:** "Yes. And the fourth round: beat Qatar 4-1, Lebanon 3-0, Qatar 2-1, Uzbekistan 1-0; draw Uzbekistan 2-2, Lebanon 1-1; lost Iran both with same score 0-1."

**South Korea:** "I hate Iran…"

**Me:** "Don't worry. You shall have your revenge. South Korea?"

**South Korea:** "Yeah."

South Korea shook my hand with me, but looked me with a warning eyes…

**South Korea:** "I will crush Iran."

**Me:** "Okay okay… it's too scary."

…South Korea had left…

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for your interview, South Korea. Watch out Iran. Now let's prepare to meet another continent."

* * *

><p>Interview with World Cup.<p> 


	2. Belgium

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Belgium:<strong> "Thanks for inviting me."

**Me:** "It's my pleasure to see you."

…Belgium wore a pink dress, with a cute bow vision of her flag…

**Belgium:** "How do I look?"

**Me:** "It's beautiful."

**Belgium:** "Thank you. And why did you invite me?"

**Me:** "Do you know FIFA World Cup will begin in this June?"

**Belgium:** "Oh I forgot. Thanks. Well…"

**Me:** "You was a strong girl during the first World Cup until the 2002. Then… why did you lose your performance till 2014 qualification?"

**Belgium:** "Yeah, everybody always asks me why I lost? The answer is: after the 2002 World Cup, I felt subjective, and forgot to rebuild new faces. And the disaster: I failed in Euro 2004, 2008, 2012; World Cup 2006, 2010 qualifications. Realizing that trouble…"

**Me:** "Then they rebuilt, again. So Belgian talents had appeared: Eden Hazard, Thibaut Courtois, Thorgan Hazard, Marouane Fellaini, Kevin Mirallas, Mousa Dembélé, Thomas Vermaelen, Simon Mignolet, Christian Benteke, Romelu Lukaku, Vincent Kompany and more… hhhh… I can't tell'em all…"

**Belgium:** "That's fine. You are very tired don't you?"

**Me:** "Thanks. Can you bring to me some water?"

…Belgium gave me some water…

**Me:** "Aaaa… that's better. Do you want to say the recipe of revival?"

**Belgium:** "No no no… it's top secret."

**Me:** "Come on, Bel. Just speak."

…but not all the audience cheered for that. Some of them supported, but some of them thought the other would steal it, and made football/soccer not clean again…

**Belgium:** "See that. Nobody likes it."

**Me:** "Bel, not all of them."

**Belgium:** "No. I'll never say it."

…convince Belgium was very hard. Finally she accepted, but… for private…

**Belgium:** "Alright. That way I came to succeed was…"

…she presented the changing tactics, new leader of Royal Belgian Football Association, the reform of the youths, new coach for Belgium, replace the olds by the youngs,… and many more, but also to defend for the Belgian traditional. It lost… 45 minutes…

**Me:** "Wow… it's huge!"

**Belgium:** "So do you understand it? Hhhh…"

**Me:** "Sorry for making you tired, Belgium, but I would say it's interesting."

**Belgium:** "Now I'm done. Can you please ask for another question?"

**Me:** "Yeah. And… why after you qualified for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, you always lost, especially against Colombia and Japan, right in Brussels?"

**Belgium:** "Hhh…"

…Belgium lost her confidence for a while. Colombia and Japan, who were watching, almost laughed…

**Me:** "Ohh… is that too shame for Belgium?"

**Belgium:** "I-I-I-I-I…"

…and lost a while, she returned to normal…

**Belgium:** "Now listen! It was just bad lucks. Japan and Colombia are very good, like Radamel Falcao, Keisuke Honda,… but in the 2014, we will disable them. I promise!"

**Me:** "Oh wow. Now Belgium has made a promise. Is she going to do it? I guess it is the answer: yes."

**Belgium:** "Well… if you say so… thanks again. But I'm now afraid to be interviewed once again."

**Me:** "Why?"

**Belgium:** "Just ask yourself."

**Me:** "But but but…"

**Belgium:** "Thank you. But I have an exception."

**Me:** "Yeah?"

**Belgium:** "You can reinterview me if I defeat Japan or Colombia."

…Belgium finally left away. No asking more…

**Me:** "Well… Belgium wants to revenge, but she must beat Russia, South Korea and Algeria first. Haha… Let's prepare for next visitor."

* * *

><p>NEXT!<p> 


	3. Ghana

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Welcome Ghana, the giant of Africa."

**Ghana:** "My pleasure."

**Me:** "Excuse me Ghana, but I wasn't stopping shocking on you. Nobody heard about you since your first appearance in 2006, but you eliminated the United States and Czech Republic, until… Brazil beat you. Your recipe of success?"

**Ghana:** "Old recipe from Cameroon, our first big brother."

**Me:** "Hahaha…"

**Ghana:** "Thank you."

…Ghana and I laughed for a while. Then we returned seriously…

**Ghana:** "What do you want to ask second? Tell me."

**Me:** "Do you feel tired about the journey?"

**Ghana:** "Few, but awesome!"

**Me:** "I love it. I wish I could have that chance…"

**Ghana:** "Don't worry, then you will (not sure). Have you watched our journey to 2014 World Cup?"

**Me:** "Your result is very impressive!"

**Ghana:** "Okay."

**Me:** "Now, let me speak. In second round of African qualifying, you easily beat Lesotho 7-0 and 2-0, Sudan (North Sudan) 4-0 and 3-1, Zambia 2-1; only a lost over Zambia 0-1. That's good."

**Ghana:** "We have been created to play soccer."

**Me:** "The Black Stars…"

**Ghana:** "Hahaha… I'd love too. Can you say more?"

**Me:** "Well… about the Third Round… Ahh, there it is: you **crushed** 7-3 on… agreegate… Huh?!"

…I was too shock for a moment…

**Ghana:** "What happened?"

**Me:** "I can't… I can't believe you defeat… the giant… Egypt with that… agreegate…"

**Ghana:** "By how huh? You like it?"

**Me:** "Give… give me some… water…"

…I drank water for a while. Then, when I took back the calm, I continued asking…

**Me:** "Okay, now is my other question. How do you smash Egypt like that?"

**Ghana:** "Egypt… huh, I don't underestimate him. He is best known as _**the Pharaohs**_ of Africa. But in some reason, he became weak, and we had time to defeat him."

**Me:** "That's all?"

**Ghana:** "Not really. By a way, in this qualification, he had shown no mercy to other continents. He beat them, seized them very quick. But not enough."

Me: "Ho ho ho… do not underestimate him, remember?"

Ghana: "I see. But in some kind of reson, God had protected us! HAHAHA…"

…Ghana looked like too… arrogant. He, one of Africa's giants, needed to learn ethical standards…

**Me:** "You feel too arrogant."

**Ghana:** "Me… oh no no no we don't have to."

**Me:** "Yes you have."

**Ghana:** "No I'm not."

**Me:** "Yes."

**Ghana:** "No!"

**Me:** "YES!"

**Ghana:** "NO!"

…I and Ghana almost made a war until…

**Belgium:** "Hey, you forget to talk my result!"

**Me:** "Wait wait wait… Belgium?"

**Ghana:** "What is she doing here?"

**Belgium:** "I want to talk!"

**Me:** "NO NO NO… **NO!**"

…I had to run away. Ghana laughed big…

**Ghana:** "Hahahaha…"

…but he had a trouble…

**United States:** "I'll kill you, Ghana."

**Ghana:** "What the…"

**Portugal:** "We are."

…Meanwhile, about me, after a while I had fine…

**Me:** "Now, Ghana, can you stay and talk?"

…but Ghana had lost a time to talk…

**Ghana:** "Yes, I'm back."

**Me:** "So… your goal in this World Cup?"

**Ghana:** "I'm going to qualify to the semi-final, or even… final."

**Me:** "Ohh… that's high."

**Ghana:** "I know, right? By a way, what happened to Belgium?"

**Me:** "She is fine…"

…but Belgium had come back…

**Belgium:** "COME BACK HERE!"

**Me:** "Oh my Gosh… RRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

**Ghana:** "Change the channel!"

…we had to seek hiding place for a while until everything turned back to normal, again. Ghana said thank you, and I had to say…

**Me:** "Well… we have done with Ghana. Now, let's invite…"


	4. United States

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>United States:<strong> "It's my turn!"

**Belgium:** "And me too."

**Me:** "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

…America and Belgium entered together, but America felt he had been stolen his show because Belgium wanted to tell her result in qualification before. Losing a while they returned…

**Me:** "Okay. Now we will talk about Belgium. You know I'd forgotten to tell…"

**Belgium:** "Please tell it. Speak to me!"

**United States:** "Calm down, Bel. You will have a chance."

**Belgium:** "Well?"

**Me:** "Can you please go out. Belgium, you will have. Please go out."

**Belgium:** "Promise!"

**Me:** "Promise!"

…Belgium left the scene. Only I and America in the show. Now I began…

**Me:** "Sorry for technical problem. Now, please welcome the United States of America!"

**United States:** "Thank you!"

**Me:** "Now, America, or Alfred F. Jones, do you have anything to speak?"

**United States:** "I'm very happy to join the FIFA World Cup, once again, since 1990."

**Me:** "Of course. I have checked your result. It is not bad at all. It deserves the mighty United States of America!"

**United States:** "Thank you, thank you. And now, let me introduce my result."

**Me:** "That is fast. You didn't…"

**United States:** "Oh please. I can handle it."

**Me:** "Show yourself."

…America represented…

**United States:** "In the Third Round, I beat Antigua and Barbuda 3-1 and 2-1, Jamaica 1-0, Guatemala 3-1; draw Guatemala 1-1; lost Jamaica 1-2."

**Me:** "What a bad result for you over Jamaica, right? Beat one, lost one."

**United States:** "But I don't worry. I've known how to disable him."

**Me:** "Exactly. That's why you still existed. If I were you, I would hide into the toilet."

…Audience laughed big. America smiled…

**United States:** "It's okay."

**Me:** "Need some help?"

**United States:** "No thanks. After my Third Round's result, I thought I'd to change immediately."

**Me:** "Then what would you do?"

**United States:** "I began repairing everything. Like Kim Possible."

**Me:** "Kim Possible?"

**United States:** "Or I should say… Alfred Possible!"

…everyone cheered and laughed. America said happily. He came back to work…

**United States:** "Now is…"

**Me:** "Fourth Round!"

**United States:** "You are fast!"

**Me:** "Thank you. Now you represent it."

…all laughed again…

**United States:** "Very funny. Okay, let me do it: in Fourth Round, I began with failure to defeat Honduras: 1-2."

**Me:** "Then…"

**United States:** "I crushed Costa Rica 1-0, draw Mexico 0-0 in Azteca. And later, we revenged by defeating Jamaica right in Kingston 2-1."

**Me:** "Congratulation!"

**United States:** "I know, right. We continued succeeding victory by beating Panama 2-0 and Honduras 1-0 at home, in Seattle and Sandy."

**Me:** "It's impressive, specially when you draw Mexico 0-0 right in Azteca, the death land."

**United States:** "I know, because I'd defeated him in Mexico City."

**Me:** "The men's is improving skill like the women's. That's good for U.S.A."

**United States:** "Thank you!"

**Me:** "But do I have to say that you lost 1-3 against Costa Rica?"

**United States:** "Oh I forgot. Damn Costa Rica!"

**Me:** "Sorry. Are you okay?"

**United States:** "It's fine. But I JUMPED AGAIN! HAHAHAHA…"

…America jumped, almost shocking me…

**United States:** "Oh oh… sorry."

**Me:** "It's fine. Then you defeated in three last matches."

**United States:** "Exactly. I beat Mexico and Jamaica 2-0 at home, and finally was Panama 3-2."

**Me:** "You stood 1st, and qualified."

**United States:** "Thanks for saying. But do you know you forgot something?"

**Me:** "What?"

**United States:** "Because I'd saved Mexico too!"

**Me:** "Ahh… I recognised!"

**United States:** "When I beat Panama, he lost Costa Rica 1-2."

**Me:** "And Mexico will be thankful to you."

**United States:** "Gracias!" (_Thank you!_)

**Me:** "Then, when you had passed, let's turn to his goal. Your direct goal in this World Cup?"

**United States:** "I'll play by the best."

**Me:** "Don't forget that you want to kill Ghana. Besides you have to defeat Germany and Portugal. It isn't easy."

**United States:** "I realized. But I have Jozy Altidore, Graham Zusi, Landon Donovan, Tim Howard, DaMarcus Beasley, Clint Dempsey, Herculez Gomez, Sacha Kljestan, Chris Wondolowski,… and else. I'll not give up!"

**Me:** "I like your spirit!"

**United States:** "See. That's why we are stronger than those Chinese! HAHAHA…"

…It seemed like America having insulted China. China was angry…

**China:** "Then you will see the military tomorrow."

**Me:** "Okay enough America F. Jones. That's your goal?"

**United States:** "Yes, yes it is. Now, want to sing American Ride?"

**Me:** "HAHAH! I'll join!"

…we began to sing. Thanked for Toby Keith, we sang all time until this ended. America bowed his body…

**Me:** "Thank you to the United States of America, or I should say Alfred F. Jones."

**United States:** "That's the point! Now, I say goodbye. We will pass further in the World Cup!"

…America left…


	5. Croatia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Croatia:<strong> "Hello everyone. My name is Croatia."

…Croatia began elegant. I very impressed…

**Me:** "Nice start, Croatia. Can you please sit down?"

**Croatia:** "My pleasure."

…also right in time, Belgium stood behind me…

**Me:** "Okay… Well, Croatia, you should know Belgium hadn't left since I forgot to tell her results."

**Croatia:** "I understood. Maybe she needs Dalmatian dogs."

**Me:** "Okay okay it's enough. Now let's check…"

…we began to look at Croatia. He didn't say a word…

**Me:** "You look so quiet for a moment."

…and then…

**Croatia:** "Belgium made me losing focus on you."

…I and Belgium were surprised. But Croatia was right. Later, Belgium must leave to other seat and I began with Croatia…

**Me:** "I think if she were Helga Garaldine Pataki and you were Arnold, you would so be careful with her."

**Croatia:** "Ah! You have watched _Hej Arnold!_, right?"

**Me:** "Not much. But definitely yes. By a way, you language…"

**Croatia:** "In Croatia, they called _Hej Arnold!_, different than English."

**Me:** "I see. _Hey Arnold!_ was a kid series. By a way, _Phineas and Ferb_ is _Hey Arnold!_ in recently."

**Croatia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Okay, let's turn to detail. Now, do you feel proud to your players?"

**Croatia:** "Oh yes. I have on my hands Mario Mandžukić, Nikica Jelavić, Gordon Schildenfeld, Milan Badelj, Stipe Pletikosa, Eduardo, Sammir, Ivan Perišić, Vedran Ćorluka, Darijo Srna, Luka Modrić, Ivan Rakitić, Niko Kranjčar, Ivica Olić, Dejan Lovren,…"

…he told a lot. I was amazed…

**Me:** "It's huge."

**Croatia:** "I know, right? Now, please tell the result."

**Me:** "With pleasure."

…I started…

**Me:** "First, you began with a hard victory over Macedonia 1-0. And later, you faced Belgium, and draw her 1-1 in Brussels."

**Croatia:** "That is me. I began very difficult."

**Me:** "Don't worry. We will have a song when we end. Turn back to current, you defeated Macedonia again, 2-1, in Skopje."

**Croatia:** "I always feel hard when facing my old friends since the broken of Yugoslavia."

**Me:** "Yeah, I see from it. But from then, you easily defeated Wales and Serbia with same score and same home: 2-0, in Osijek and Zagreb."

**Croatia:** "I always have these victories. But I thought it was easier than facing Macedonia."

**Me:** "And when you arrived to Swansea, you beat him 2-1, again. But…"

**Croatia:** "Could you speak faster?"

**Me:** "Hold on Croatia. When you returned home, you lost 0-1 against Scotland… WHAT?"

…actually, I was a fan of Croatia. So I was amazed…

**Me:** "Lost?"

**Croatia:** "It's just an accident. Continue please."

**Me:** "And thanked for Robert Snodgrass's goal, you began playing badly. You lost your victory when draw Serbia 1-1. And later, you was crushed by Belgium 1-2 right in Zagreb; and again, lost to Scotland 0-2 in Glasgow."

**Croatia:** "It's just a series of accidents."

**Me:** "Oh you think…"

…I showed Belgium's results to Croatia. He was very shocked…

**Me:** "Here is Belgium's results: she defeated Wales 2-0 in Cardiff; draw you 1-1 in Brussels; beat Serbia 3-0 right in Belgrade."

**Croatia:** "She is just luckier!"

**Me:** "Calm down. And you must explain too. Belgium later easily beat Scotland 2-0 at home and Macedonia 2-0 away."

**Croatia:** "What?"

**Me:** "And then, she beat Macedonia 1-0 at home; and again in Brussels, she crushed Serbia 2-1."

**Croatia:** "And…"

**Me:** "She defeated Scotland 2-0 in Hampden Park; and beat you right in Zagreb 2-1. The last, they draw 1-1 against Wales in Brussels."

**Croatia:** "She… she…"

**Belgium:** "Feel shame now, Croatia? You only think you are the giant in Europe, but you're wrong!"

**Croatia:** "SHUT UP!"

**Belgium:** "Never!"

**Croatia:** "I swear I'll beat you next time!"

**Belgium:** "Not today, Hrvatska-scum!"

**Croatia:** "AAAHHHHH!"

…Belgium laughed. I tried to calm Croatia down, and finally he calmed. He said…

**Croatia:** "Have you ever been ashamed like that?"

**Me:** "Sometimes, and I'm not a good person too. But I have to calm down."

**Croatia:** "It's okay. I also learned to be calm."

**Me:** "I see. Well… we are both freak."

**Croatia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "So, your goal on this World Cup in Brazil?"

**Croatia:** "I'll take the champion!"

**Me:** "Really? Remember, you didn't have the element of surprise like 1998 before."

**Croatia:** "I know. So I have to prepare carefully. They are stronger and better than history."

**Me:** "Now, don't forget that you are in Group A, with giant Brazil, Mexico and African Cameroon."

**Croatia:** "I won't let them win."

**Me:** "Watch out the host. In home Brazil will kill you."

**Croatia:** "I see."

**Me:** "Well, shall we?"

**Croatia:** "Ja ću ih iznenaditi." (_I'll make them surprise._)

**Me:** "Croatian, again."

**Croatia:** "Thank you. I won't let my surprise disappear. Adios!"

**Me:** "And now is Spanish."

…Croatia left. About Belgium, she was also satisfied about the results was being told. I could invite others…

**Me:** "Next!"


	6. Ecuador

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…I had waited, but I didn't see new ones…<p>

**Me:** "Hey Croatia, I think I forgot something."

**Croatia:** "Really?"

**Me:** "Hh… Ah! The play-off results."

**Croatia:** "Oh, that's right. In the play-off due to losing Belgium, I draw Iceland in Reykjavík 0-0, and later beat him in Zagreb 2-0. I qualified."

**Me:** "I agree. Do you feel happy after that?"

**Croatia:** "Of course. But I want to revenge Belgium. Sadly in my group, Brazil and Mexico shall not forgive me."

**Me:** "I understand. Please leave the scene."

**Croatia:** "Sastat ćemo se u Lipnju." (_We will meet in June._)

…when he left, Ecuador became another one…

**Ecuador:** "Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Ecuador." (_Hello everybody. My name is Ecuador._)

**Me:** "Nice opening. In Spanish, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Exactly. I want to represent myself nicely. And I did it, successful."

**Me:** "Congratulation, Ecuador, for qualifying to 2014 World Cup."

**Ecuador:** "Gracias!" (_Thank you!_)

**Me:** "Please, I can understand a few Spanish. Thank you. Now…"

**Ecuador:** "Let's represent my results."

**Me:** "Okay. Before the qualification, how did you feel?"

**Ecuador:** "I feel stress. I had to face all of them, when my level was same with them."

**Me:** "It's very stressful, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Of course stressful. I started it by defeating Venezuela 2-0 at home."

**Me:** "Venezuela had been stronger and stronger. Sadly she is the only one in South America did not qualify to any World Cup."

**Ecuador:** "I feel bad for her too. But I must continue. I lost in Asunción, Paraguay against the host: 1-2."

**Me:** "It's painful."

**Ecuador:** "Next two matches, I beat Peru 2-0 at home, but lost 0-4 in Buenos Aires against Argentina."

**Me:** "Oh wow… two wins, two losts."

**Ecuador:** "And in matchday 6… I beat the giant Colombia 1-0 at home. It was the score…"

…Ecuador looked crying…

**Ecuador:** "The man who scored that goal… was Christian… Christian… Benítez… hhh…"

…Ecuador after said that name had tears up. I didn't know why until…

**Me:** "Why did you cry?"

**Ecuador:** "Because that man had helped me beat him… was dead. Christian Benítez… wwhhhhyyyyyy?"

…I didn't understand until I saw the face of him and check in the Internet about Christian Benítez. Then I realized…

**Me:** "Oh… so when he scored, he didn't pass away?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes."

**Me:** "Okay, don't cry any more. I'm very sorry for…"

**Ecuador:** "It's not your fault. He died in 2013, one year after his goal."

…I didn't say much. Then Ecuador wiped his tears, and continued…

**Ecuador:** "After that victory, we continued gaining that: 1-0 at home over Bolivia, and… later we draw Uruguay successfully 1-1."

**Me:** "Continue, Ecuador."

**Ecuador:** "When we came back to Quito, we beat Chile 3-1."

**Me:** "Oh… After Benítez's goal, Ecuador had blown itself."

**Ecuador:** "Exactly."

**Me:** "That's why you miss him so much."

**Ecuador:** "Thanks. I'll continue. In Puerto La Cruz, I draw Venezuela 1-1."

**Me:** "And…"

**Ecuador:** "And at home again, we beat Paraguay 4-1."

**Me:** "That's awesome! You have revenged successfully over Paraguay."

**Ecuador:** "I know. But later, our un-defeating era had gone after 0-1 lost over Peru, away."

**Me:** "It's bad."

**Ecuador:** "And later, we draw 1-1 over Argentina at home, lost 0-1 over Colombia in Barranquilla and draw 1-1 in La Paz against Bolivia."

**Me:** "Bad results… It's shocking me."

**Ecuador:** "But I've passed. I defeated Uruguay 1-0 at home, but later lost Chile in Santiago, 1-2. Despite that defeat, we had qualified."

**Me:** "Congratulation again, Ecuador."

**Ecuador:** "Thank you. But the disaster named Christian Benítez might become a threat in this World Cup."

**Me:** "Are you too worry about it?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes, yes I am."

**Me:** "But will you forget it?"

**Ecuador:** "The time must flow. I'll never think about it in this World Cup."

**Me:** "I agree. Now, I'll turn to your mission. Your goal is this World Cup?"

**Ecuador:** "Qualify further. I'll not let Switzerland, France and Honduras bring pranks to me."

**Me:** "Can you do it, when France and Switzerland aren't easy, while Honduras shall make some surprise?"

**Ecuador:** "I'll try."

**Me:** "And then, if you qualify, which stage you think is better?"

**Ecuador:** "Quarter-final. I'll do it. But I must beat Switzerland, France and Honduras first."

**Me:** "Hope you feel lucky for that."

**Ecuador:** "Of course. I won't let the death of Christian Benítez effect me. I won't. You will see."

**Me:** "That's the spirit! Promise?"

**Ecuador:** "Promise! VIVA ECUADOR!"

…Ecuador spoke shortly, and went away. I smiled…

**Me:** "Good job, Ecuador."


	7. Russia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Let's welcome Ivan Braginskiy!"

…Russia went in, wore Russian team clothes…

**Russia:** "Привет!" (_Hello!_)

**Me:** This is Russia, one of world's giant. How did you feel when you qualified to 2014 World Cup?"

**Russia:** "I'm interested on this World Cup, so I love it. If I were stronger I would qualify more."

**Me:** "Ask Spain, Brazil, Italy and Argentina about it, Russie."

**Russia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Laughing enough. Now, let's turn to job. During the qualification, did you feel tired?"

**Russia:** "Of course. But the happy is we have defeated all."

**Me:** "Good work, especially against Portugal."

**Russia:** "I know, I know. But I also said sorry to him, because he had CR7, but failed to beat us right in qualifying group."

**Me:** "Cristiano Ronaldo right? He was awarded as the best football player."

**Russia:** "I knew it."

**Me:** "Hahaha…"

…I and Russia laughed a lot. Then, he calmed down, and told his qualification's story…

**Russia:** "Okay, I have laughed enough. Now is my story."

**Me:** "Your qualification?"

**Russia:** "Of course. Want to see?"

**Me:** "Yes, yes I am. Tell me your qualification."

**Russia:** "I'll start in Moscow. In Lokomotiv Stadium, we beat Northern Ireland 2-0."

**Me:** "Then…"

**Russia:** "When we arrived to Ramat Gan, Israel, we taught the Jewish team by defeating 4-0."

**Me:** "You are being racist?"

**Russia:** "No, I love the Jews. I always remember these guys like Roman Abramovich or Mikhail Fridman."

**Me:** "Don't forget the case of Mikhail Khodorkovsky, another Jewish businessman."

**Russia:** "I've convinced Putin to release him. But by a way, let's return to football. After beating Israel, we came home, and thanked for Kerzhakov, we defeated Portugal 1-0."

**Me:** "Aleksandr Kerzhakov!"

**Russia:** "Why did you so surprise. It's soccer."

**Me:** "No. I meant that's marvelous."

**Russia:** "We kept flying in the sky by smash Azerbaijan 1-0 at home. But later, I've faced bad luck."

**Me:** "Bad luck? Let me check."

…I looked, and then, I understood…

**Me:** "Oh wow… After flying in the sky, you lost Portugal 0-1 in Lisbon. Losing Portugal was fine, but… losing Northern Ireland, with the same score, in Belfast?"

**Russia:** "I understood my lost to Portugal, but I could not accept the failure over Northern Ireland!"

…Russia looked like preparing to say _kolkolkolkol_, but I covered his mouth…

**Me:** "Please don't say _Let's become one with Russia_ or _kolkolkolkol_ please!"

**Russia:** "I won't say that."

**Me:** "Huh… thank you."

**Russia:** "By a way, again, you have talked about my later results over Portugal and Northern Ireland, but it had become the past. We must continue to fight, so we came back to Kazan, Tatarstan."

**Me:** "Tatarstan?"

**Russia:** "You don't remember? In Kazan, we beat Luxembourg 4-1."

**Me:** "Ahh… you'd come back."

**Russia:** "Then, I returned to our old-capital Saint Petersburg, and defeating Israel 3-1 in there."

**Me:** "Thanked Lord for that, Russia."

**Russia:** "Orthodox Church also helped me. When we traveled to Stade Josy Barthel in Luxembourg, we crushed the host 4-0. And in last match, we…"

**Me:** "Draw Azerbaijan 1-1 in Baku. You never beat him in his homeland."

**Russia:** "I know. But with 7 wins, 1 draw, 2 losts and 22 points, we'd passed."

**Me:** "Nice, Ivan. Want something to relax?"

**Russia:** "Yes, yes I am."

…Russia turned open the song he love: Shores of Russia. Because that, I and Russia sang while we were sitting down. We sang for a while and then we stopped…

**Me:** "Hhh… this is awesome and marvelous."

**Russia:** "As a Russian, I'm very honored."

**Me:** "Exactly. I have a feeling to Russia, too. It is a big, huge and niceful nation."

**Russia:** "Oh really?"

**Me:** "Except you always remember to Iosif Dzhugashvili."

**Russia:** "Stalin? No I don't remember?"

**Me:** "Hhh… don't try to hide me."

**Russia:** "What?"

**Me:** "Alright, enough for politic. Now, returning back to soccer, your direct goal on this World Cup?"

**Russia:** "I'll go through to the semi-final like the Soviet Union in 1966."

**Me:** "The championship in England before."

**Russia:** "Yeah, I know, right. I'm not stronger anymore, but I must rebuild it again."

**Me:** "I don't think so, especially most of Russia talents come from Ukraine and Uzbekistan."

**Russia:** "Ukraine and Uzbekistan? Oh please. I can do it."

**Me:** "Are you sure? If you fail, you will pay a lot."

**Russia:** "I'll try. I won't let them laugh for this."

**Me:** "Nice try."

…I and Russia kept talking for a moment, until…

**Me:** "Are you tired?"

**Russia:** "Yes, yes I am. But do not worry. The story of Russia shall rise again! RUSSIA!"

**Me:** "Ivan Braginskiy, do not forget! Hahaha…"

**Russia:** "See ya!"

…Russia had left. I stood up later, and shouted…

**Me:** "NEXT CONTINENT!"


	8. Japan

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Please welcome Emperor Japan!"

…Japan appeared, wore the clothes of modern Emperor Meiji…

**Me:** "Wow… nice clothes. Where did you get that?"

**Japan:** "I took from my history clothes."

**Me:** "Okay. You, Kiku Honda, are one of the best continents in here. Modern Japan has been raising a lot of talents like Keisuke Honda, Yasuhito Endo, Shinji Kagawa, Makoto Hasebe, Eiji Kawashima, Mike Havenaar (ethnic Dutch), Yuto Nagatomo,… and more. How caa you do that?"

**Japan:** "I chose hide to wait time. When it's enough, I counter-attack."

**Me:** "That's why from 1988 you started being success."

**Japan:** "My pleasure."

…he wore Meiji's clothes, and talked definitely satisfy me…

**Me:** "It's the real Japan I know."

**Japan:** "Do you want to talk something?"

**Me:** "You WC's results."

**Japan:** "Yeah. Let's go!"

…Japan and I watched the results. And his story began…

**Me:** "First, let's go to the Third Round."

**Japan:** "In my Third Round qualifying, I stood in second place. Damn Uzbekistan."

**Me:** "Okay. Let's tell: he beat North Korea 1-0 at home, draw Uzbekistan 1-1 in Tashkent, crushed Tajikistan in both home and away 8-0 and 4-0, lost to North Korea and Uzbekistan… 0-1. Oh…"

**Japan:** "I'm not going here to lose. So after two humiliating defeats, I decided to change. Then, I went to Fourth Round."

**Me:** "Bravo, Japan! Bravo Emperor Heisei of Japan! From Meiji to Heisei, Japan has been stronger and stronger."

**Japan:** "Yeah, thanks. Now, started in Fourth Round, I defeated Oman and Jordan 3-0 and 6-0 in Saitama, draw Australia 1-1 in Brisbane and later beat Iraq 1-0 right at home."

**Me:** "Nice starting."

**Japan:** "Yes yes. We arrived to Muscat and beat Oman 2-1, but… Jordan again… I lost 1-2 in Amman against the host."

**Me:** "This is sad…"

**Japan:** "But we had passed!"

…Japan began dancing for fun. He had blown up…

**Japan:** "I draw Australia 1-1 in Saitama, and beat Iraq 1-0 in Qatar. WE PASSED! YYAAAAYYYYYYY!"

…Japan made me laugh…

**Me:** "Hahaha… Okay stop stop! You are making my eyes pain."

…finally, Japan turned silent. I couldn't believe it. But with some nation, Japan was humiliating them…

**Uzbekistan:** "Don't forget Japan!"

**Jordan:** "He insults us!"

**South Korea:** "Yasukuni bastard!"

**Oman:** "Japan needs to learn a lesson."

**Iran:** "Damn Japan…"

**Lebanon:** "?"

**China:** "**Japan, I'll teach you a lesson!**"

…but with European, CONCACAF-COMMEBOL and Africa, they still respected Japan…

**Russia:** "China and others had mini-minds to face Kiku."

…they laughed, thanked for Russia…

**Me:** "IVAN, I'll laugh!"

**Greece:** "I thought only Alfred makes fun, but now… HAHAHA…"

**England:** "Nice job."

…but then, Japan returned silent and order…

**Japan:** "Okay I've fun enough. Now…"

**Me:** "Turn order so fast. Okay, now, let's turn to your goal."

**Japan:** "My goal is qualify to semi-final or final, like South Korea had in 2002."

**Me:** "Nice, Kiku. I respect for that. Do you like Alberto Zaccheroni?"

**Japan:** "Zaccheroni is truly a hero of Japanese soccer. The Italian guy has created a brand new Japan."

**North Italy:** "Hey, remember Zaccheroni?"

**Japan:** "Right. Zaccheroni was born in Italy, you and your brother's homeland."

**North Italy:** "You should be proud, and thank you me."

**Japan:** "Of course. From Italian direction, Japan has grown."

**Me:** "Hahaha… Alberto Zaccheroni makes you and Italian brother tie together."

**Japan:** "Of course. Do you know why? Because Italy had 4 time champions, only lose Brazil."

**Me:** "Do you like the soccer was Brazil vs. Italy?"

**Japan:** "Of course. Brazil and Italy is more famous than the others in World Cup. I don't underestimate Germany, England, Spain, France, Russia, Argentina, the U.S.A., Chile, Colombia or else… but they need to do better."

**Me:** "Okay… That's good. I love your spirit. Will you teach me sometimes?"

**Japan:** "Sure."

**Me:** "And now, what continent you afraid most?"

**Japan:** "I'm afraid of Germany. Germany shows no mercy on soccer, so I must be careful with him."

**Me:** "And I can say: you like Brazil vs. Italy, but afraid of Germany. It is… different."

**Japan:** "It's just normal. A smart guy will understand it."

**Me:** "Right."

**Japan:** "Oops… I've been late. Now I have to go."

**Me:** "Go where?"

**Japan:** "Business. See ya."

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for interview."

…Japan left. But I didn't know what business, so I decided to call others…

**Me:** "NEXT MEMBER!"


	9. Algeria

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Please welcome… Algeria!"

**Algeria:** "Allahu Akbar! Hello everyone!"

**Me:** "I'm honor to meet you."

**Algeria:** "Of course."

**Me:** "Shall we begin?"

**Algeria:** "Allah has okay."

…I and Algeria sat down. Algeria read the Qu'ran for a moment, and then began talking…

**Algeria:** "Allah…"

**Me:** "Allah?"

**Algeria:** "I'm an Arab."

**Me:** "Okay okay, you freak me out. Now, I'll speak about your way to World Cup. Can you start please?"

**Algeria:** "Alright. Allahu Akbar!"

…Algeria seemed like too fanatics to Islam. But I must respect him…

Algeria: "Now is my qualification. I began in the second round. In here, I faced Mali, Benin and Rwanda."

**Me:** "And…"

**Algeria:** "I beat Rwanda 4-0 in Blida, but lost Mali 1-2. I woke up by defeating Benin 3-1 both home and away."

**Me:** "You're a… powerful guy."

**Algeria:** "Then, when I came to Kigali, I beat the host Rwanda 1-0, and did the same at home against Mali. I passed."

**Me:** "Alright. Let's go to Third Round."

**Algeria:** "I hate Burkina Faso…"

…when I talked about Third Round, suddenly Algeria was remembering to Burkina Faso. With him, Burkina Faso was truly a bastard…

**Algeria:** "I hate that little dog. Why?"

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… no yodeling!"

**Algeria:** "Fine…"

…Burkina Faso after hearing it had decided to leave. Algeria didn't recognize it, but that was lucky…

**Me:** "You know Burkina Faso…"

**Algeria:** "I'll tell why I hate him. First, I came to Ouagadougou…"

**Me:** "Please can you say the city, one more."

**Algeria:** "Ouagadougou."

**Me:** "Oua… gadougo?"

**Algeria:** "Ouagadougou!"

**Me:** "Ougadogo?"

**Algeria:** "NO! Ou-a-ga-do-u-go-u!"

**Me:** "Ahh… Ou-a-ga-do-u-go-u. Ouagadougou."

…I'd lost a lot of time to spell the name of Burkina Faso's capital. Now I'd to find out why, for Algeria…

**Me:** "Why did you hate him? You have qualified, don't you?"

**Algeria:** "I know. But why I hate? In Ouagadougou, I was humilitated by him: 2-3 lost!"

**Me:** "You're jealous, huh?"

**Algeria:** "No! I revenged by defeating him 1-0. A hard victory to seal the goal: to 2014 World Cup."

**Me:** "I see… Can you… PLEASE MORE QUIET?"

…Algeria so rude that I must yell to be okay. Finally he stayed nice…

**Me:** "Now tell me why you hate Burkina Faso?"

**Algeria:** "Because he was a little boy trick a giant."

**Me:** "You know that Ivory Coast, Egypt, Ghana, Tunisia, Morocco…"

**Algeria:** "I know, I know. But Burkina…"

**Me:** "Do not say it. If you want to stay you must be nice!"

**Algeria:** "Fine."

…but this moment didn't stay long…

**Algeria:** "BUT I AM A GIANT OF AFRICA! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

**Me:** "Oh stop it!"

**Algeria:** "I'll get Belgium, Russia and South Korea feel the pain of Allah!"

…Algeria too rude that, so I decided to kick him out…

**Me:** "GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU STILL DO THIS I WILL **KILL** YOU!"

…I'm tired. So after Algeria had gone, I called…

**Me:** "Next guy! **NEXT!**"


	10. Germany

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany:<strong> "Are you alright? Do you have any problem with Algeria?"

**Me:** "I'm just fine. Please welcome Germany and Prussia."

…I invited Prussia and Germany after a lot of trouble with Algeria…

**Prussia:** "Hey, you, think about it: do you hate Islamic culture?"

**Me:** "No. I only believe they are too… fanatics to their God, which made a lot of wars against Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox world: Jerusalem war, Ottoman invasion to the Balkans, Ottoman conquest in Central Europe, Russo-Turkish War; came to modern world we have the Al-Qaeda attacks in U.S. Embassy in Tanzania, USS Cole bombing in Yemen and specially the September 11th incident. That's why I called them too fanatics."

**Prussia:** "The Muslims always like that. They never change!"

**Germany:** "Quiet, Prussia. I do not want to see it. Are you too racist?"

**Me:** "No. Don't remember I didn't hate Islamic's?"

**Germany:** "Okay, I see. Currently Prussia is always defending America for the war in Islamic world."

**Me:** "I see I see. Now let's turn to World Cup. I've seen your qualifying, and it impressed me: 9 wins, 1 draw, no lost!"

**Germany:** "You very love Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox world."

**Me:** "Please don't speak about religions, Ludwig."

**Germany:** "Oh… lost detail, right? I'm sorry. Now back to my results, I'll tell my heroic story."

**Prussia:** "Ludwig, do not forget your brother had helped a lot."

**Germany:** "Of, he was right. Now is my story: first, I stayed in Hanover to meet Faroe Islands, and beat him 3-0 easily."

**Prussia:** "My turn. In second match, we came to Vienna and defeat Roderich 2-1. Then, when we flied to Dublin, we killed Republic of Ireland 6-1. BRAVO GERMANY! BRAVO ANGELA MERKEL!"

…Prussia danced, jumped and even… undressed in front of fans. I whispered to Germany…

**Me:** "Maybe we should keep Prussia outside."

**Germany:** "Who know? He's a soccer fan."

**Prussia:** "What do you know? I love soccer. Let me continue: when we came back home in Berlin, we had been draw 4-4 over Sweden. But it didn't matter, you know what? Because after this draw, Germany always win!"

**Me:** "Okay…"

**Prussia:** "In Astana, we beat Kazakhstan 3-0, and Nuremberg again, we smashed him again: 4-1."

**Germany:** "Alright, let me speak. Then, when in Munich, I beat Austria 3-0; then in Tórshavn, we beat Faroe Islands 3-0 again."

**Prussia:** "Yeah, and German Empire always be an Empire! We defeated Republic of Ireland 3-0 in Cologne; then, in Solna, we finally smashed Sweden 5-3. All hail the Germans!"

…Prussia looked too Germanism. I didn't say anything, but Germany kept sitting. Unlike Prussia about soccer, Germany kept his cold-head…

**Germany:** "Alright, Prussia. Fun is over. I want to speak about my target in 2014 World Cup."

**Me:** "Go ahead, Ludwig. I want to see your goal in this WC."

**Germany:** "I'll seize the champion. I won't let Spain, France, Argentina or Brazil steal from me, again."

**Me:** "High. But with a powerful guy like you, can you do it?"

**Germany:** "Of course. I and Prussia have created Mario Götze, Manuel Neuer, André Schürrle, Thomas Müller, Philipp Lahm, Mesut Özil, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Sami Khedira, Sidney Sam, Toni Kroos, Kevin-Prince Boateng,… and more. I can't tell you all."

**Me:** "It's okay. I don't hate Germany. In two World Wars, Germany was one of the strongest military in the world. And now, they will show the strongest football team in the world."

**Germany:** "Please don't say about two wars. It's embarrassing me."

**Me:** "Alright…"

**Prussia:** "Woohoo! Germany, two wars had passed so long! Don't think about it more. Focus on future, okay?"

**Germany:** "Well…"

…thanked to Prussia, Germany finally stood up…

**Germany:** "I promise I'll bring the champion."

**Prussia:** "Alright! Go German Empire!"

…Germany and Prussia said thank you, and went out…

**Me:** "I love Germany."


	11. Argentina

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "I'm proud to present… Argentina!"

**Argentina:** "Hello everybody!"

…Argentina wore the clothes of its hero Diego Maradona…

**Argentina:** "If you were Argentine, you would love my team today."

**Me:** "I know, I know."

**Argentina:** "So… what gonna you to do today?"

**Me:** "Nothing."

**Argentina:** "Oww…"

…the air looked so tiring and boring. England then showed…

**England:** "Oh come on! Talk something!"

**Argentina:** "Ahh… I've some!"

…Argentina played rock song. I also jumped, danced with him…

**Argentina:** "I want to rock! I want to play! I want to play soccer in front of you guys!"

**Me:** "Ola! Ola! _The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_"

…the words before made Argentina and others stopped. They asked…

**Russia:** "_The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_?"

**Sweden:** "_The Doraemons?_"

…but Japan and I explained…

**Japan:** "_The Doraemons_ was a famous anime/manga in Japan and East Asia. The story tells about 7 Doras, 7 legendary heroes whom protect the Earth and the peace."

**Me:** "About _The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_, it was a movie which made in 2002 to celebrate the World Cup in South Korea and Japan."

…suddenly, they understood. A lot of members in here also appeared in 2002 World Cup before…

**Argentina:** "Ah! I recognized _The Doraemons_. In YouTube has shown _The Doraemons_ in Spanish version, first time. I've watched it.

**Chile:** "You know? Why?"

**Cuba:** "Don't ask me why."

**Argentina:** "Exactly that Cuba has told me. His relationship to Vietnam helped him a lot to know _The Doraemons_."

**Me:** "Okay, speak _The Doraemons_ enough. The Hetalia gang like you is lucky, because this manga shows 7 members from 7 nations."

**Spain:** "Ah! El Matadora! Brazil has Dora-rinho! America has Dora-the-Kid! Saudi Arabia has Dora-med III! Russia has Dora-nichov! China has Wang Dora and Japan has Doraemon!"

**Me:** "Thank you, Antonio. Now… fun is over! Let's come to Argentina's story."

**Argentina:** "You mean… the story of my qualification in South America?"

**Me:** "Yes, yes it is."

**Argentina:** "Diego Maradona proud to tell the story: let's begin in Buenos Aires. I faced Chile, and beat him 4-1."

**Me:** "I know I know! Gonzalo Higuaín and Lionel Messi."

**Argentina:** "Thanks, my friend. By my journey wasn't in steppe. I faced Venezuela in Puerto La Cruz and lost 0-1. The, I draw 1-1 against Bolivia right in my homeland."

**Me:** "Yeah… It's sad…"

**Argentina:** "When I rose up, I defeated Colombia 2-1 in Barranquilla, before smashed Ecuador 4-0 at home."

**Me:** "Wow… I thought…"

**Argentina:** "Later, you. I faced Paraguay at home in Córdoba and beat him 3-1, before losing 3 points in Lima against Peru: 1-1."

**Me:** "Wow wee…"

**Argentina:** "But it's okay. In Mendoza, I beat the giant Uruguay 3-0. Then in Santiago, Chile, I gained 3 points: 2-1."

**Me:** "Next?"

**Argentina:** "When I met Venezuela again, I've revenged successful: 3-0 at home."

**Me:** "Again, I thought…"

**Argentina:** "But… like I said before, I wasn't in steppe. I have been draw 1-1 again, in La Paz, against… Bolivia! Damn!"

**Me:** "I… I…"

**Argentina:** "Let me continue. In Buenos Aires, Colombia draw me 0-0; and in Ecuador is 1-1! Aww… damn… But it's okay, because I later won 2: beat Paraguay 5-2 in Asunción; Peru 3-1 at home. Then, I lost 2-3 in Montevideo over Uruguay. But I had passed. HOORAY!"

**Me:** "Wow… Okay, I see. I won't say more."

**Argentina:** "You know, I've seized two World Cup titles. But damn, because Brazil has five. I want more, from now. And… haha, I'll do it."

**Me:** "Do you have enough stars?"

**Argentina:** "Yes. I've Pablo Zabaleta, Ángel di María, Sergio Agüero, Ezequiel Lavezzi, Javier Mascherano,… but especially is Lionel Messi!"

**Me:** "Lionel Messi! He was granted from the name of Lionel Dunsterville, the British legendary commander in Caucasus, First World War."

**Argentina:** "Lionel Dunsterville to Lionel Messi? This is normal."

**Me:** "I know, right?"

**Argentina:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Messi should thank Dunsterville."

**Argentina:** "Oh please. I know what to do. Hahaha…"

…I and Argentina made a laugh. About Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio,… and else, they watched Argentina, carefully…

**Belgium:** "I'm not sure about it, but it seems like Argentina wants to control the MC's mind."

**England:** "Totally."

**Russia:** "Quiet, I guess…"

**United States:** "Guess what? Argentina just has only two World Cup titles. He wants more."

**Prussia:** "Just check first. Argentina…"

…the audience made noise in everywhere. Afraid something about Germany, France, Brazil, Italy brothers and else, he said…

**Argentina:** "Okay, I'm sorry for making noise. Thank you."

**Me:** "Yes, yes… thank you, Argentina…"

…then, Argentina left away…

**Me:** "Uhh… what did Argentina say before?"

…but the audience didn't feel happy…

**South Italy:** "Hey, where is Argentina?"

**North Italy:** "What?"

**Croatia:** "Argentina has gone… ARGENTINA!"

…who knew Argentina thought behind…


	12. Ivory Coast

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Welcome Ivory Coast!"

…Ivory Coast brought his elephants…

**Ivory Coast:** "Ooppaa Lamka! Welcome to World Cup!"

**Me:** "Thank you."

**Ivory Coast:** "Africa, hooray! But I want to ask: why did you have a trouble with Algeria?"

**Me:** "Who know? I don't hate him but he looks too arrogant. You won't be like that?"

**Ivory Coast:** "No no no. I'm not a Muslim."

**Me:** "I wish so because in here, America very hate Muslims due to 2001 incident."

**Ivory Coast:** "I see everything. It's sad."

**Me:** "Well… okay. Now let's turn to your way to WC."

**Ivory Coast:** "Toilet?"

**Me:** "No. WC means World Cup. Your way."

**Ivory Coast:** "Ahh… My way? I'm proud to say: it's the best I ever have."

**Me:** "Bravo! I love black Africans!"

**Ivory Coast:** "Thanks for treating me."

**Me:** "Your welcome. Now, let's tell your story, okay?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Okay!"

…he jumped to the elephants, and told his own story…

**Ivory Coast:** "Well… I will have a song. Sing, my elephants!"

…the elephants began by whistling big. Ivory Coast started…

**Me:** "Go on, Ivory Coast!"

**Ivory Coast:** "My name is Ivory Coast, an African, and I came here to tell my story…"

**Me:** "Keep continue, man!"

**Ivory Coast:** "I began in Second Round, and face the others, I didn't feel that I was afraid."

…and this is his song…

**Ivory Coast:** "START!

_I'm on the Second Round, Group C_

_I faced Tanzania at home, and then…_

_In Abidjan, I beat him 2-0._

_I faced Morocco in Marrakech and… yeah!_

_I draw him 2-2 away_

_That's my beginning story…_

_And then, my results are here:_

_I beat Gambia, 3-0 both,_

_Then I arrived to Dar er Salaam_

_I defeated the host 4-2,_

_In finally, I met Morocco_

_That Arabic guy, he's not easy_

_El-Arabi scored for him at first_

_But we did not surrender_

_We answered by Didier Drogba…_

_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!_

_I came to Third Round, with my proud:_

_I'm an African hero_

_But my way faced more danger_

_But I, have shown no mercy_

_I met Senegal at home_

_And defeated him 3-1._

_In Casablanca, Morocco,_

_I draw him 1-1._

_The I qualified the World Cup_

_And I came to Brazil_

_I had been out so many times_

_But I'll have revenge!_

_YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Go Africa! Go Africa!_

_We will seize the first title_

_And I am, Ivory Coast,_

_I'll change everything…_

_YEAH!_

**Ivory Coast:** …and end."

**Me:** "Hooray! Ivory Coast is even better than _Phineas and Ferb_ Gitche Gitche Goo means I love you!"

**Ivory Coast:** "This song? Oh…"

**Me:** "You did not watch?"

**Ivory Coast:** "I spent mostly for _Tom and Jerry Kids_. So I can sing."

**Me:** "Tom and Jerry Kids? Oh I love it! You know the opening song?"

**Ivory Coast:** "AH! Here."

…we sang the opening song of Tom and Jerry Kids. All the continents danced for over 1 minutes, and laughed…

**Romania:** "HAHAHAHAHA…"

**Greece:** "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

**United States:** "Alfred F. Jones proud to present _Tom and Jerry!_"

**Japan:** "Nice!"

…but then, I suddenly stopped. I asked Ivory Coast…

**Me:** "Hey Ivory Coast: your target in 2014 World Cup?"

**Ivory Coast:** "My?"

**Me:** "Yes, you."

**Ivory Coast:** "Ah! I will qualify to semi-final, just like Cameroon and Ghana had done before."

**Me:** "Nice. I love Black Africans, again."

**Ivory Coast:** "I know, right?"

**Me:** "Unlike the Chinese, the black Africans are better! Hope you qualify to semi-final."

**Ivory Coast:** "I won't let you down."

…I and Ivory Coast made a promise…

**Me:** "Promise you can qualify to the semi-final. Let's drink the water of God."

**Ivory Coast:** "I'll."

…and Ivory Coast went away. His style when he went is very… stylist…

**Ivory Coast:** "OOOOOO! ELEPHANTS, GO!"

**Me:** "Hey… you have elephants, then… WHAT? ELEPHANTS? **DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING… AAAAHHHHHHH!**"

…but Ivory Coast's elephants was too… dangerous. I must hide and later, these boys had smashed everything…

**Ivory Coast:** "OOOOOOOO!"

…I looked up…

**Me:** "Call the fixer! Wait for a moment! Thank you…"

…what a trouble…


	13. England

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Fixers, please fix everything in here. Ivory Coast and his elephant army have ruined everything…"

…I was so shock that Ivory Coast had done, but England did not wait. He jumped to the show…

**England:** "It's my turn now."

**Me:** "Arthur, what the heck…"

**England:** "I know the disaster, from Ivory Coast. France should control him better."

**France:** "My fault? He did it, not me!"

**England:** "Yes, your."

**France:** "Think again, Arthur Kirkland!"

**England:** "Francis is a stupid baka I've ever seen!"

**Me:** "What the… SSSTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

…France and England stopped. Then, Israel and America took France sit down. Now I looked to Arthur…

**Me:** "Well, thank you for your appeareance."

**England:** "Maybe. Drink some tea?"

**Me:** "Thank you. Then I'll drink Francis's wine later."

…England and France watched carefully, warned by everyway they got. But Brazil stopped, again…

**Brazil:** "Alright, Mr. France Bonnefoy, it's over. Mr. England Kirkland, not funny."

…he brought France away. Then, I started interviewing England…

**Me:** "Well… Mr. Kirkland, very honor to meet you. I'd seen your qualification, but it wasn't impressed me."

**England:** "Not impressive?"

**Me:** "Yeah. Too hard, too tired, and… boring."

**England:** "But but…"

**Me:** "Go on, England. Where is your real power?"

**England:** "Well…"

**Me:** "You've lost it."

**England:** "That's not true. I still have…"

**Me:** "You have to know the foreign players are controlling your EPL. You should be sorry."

**England:** "Well, again… I know, okay?"

**Me:** "Fine. You should eliminate some foreigners if you don't want England weaker."

**England:** "I see…"

**Me:** "Yes, you should. Okay, now let's tell your way to 2014 World Cup."

**England:** "I'm on it."

…England began…

**England:** "My song is…

_I walked in the stadium of Wembley_

_I miss my old time in 1966_

_Now I came to regain the honor_

_And I met Montenegro and Poland_

_Ukraine, San Marino and Moldova_

_I faced them in UEFA Group H_

_In __Chi__ș__inău__, I beat Moldova_

_5-0 to show to mercy_

_But I then draw 1-1 over Ukraine_

_Right in Wembley Stadium, London_

_I won't give up so easily_

_I faced San Marino in homeland_

_I beat him 5-0 at home_

_Then I arrived to Warsaw_

_In here, I draw 1-1 to Poland_

_But I crushed San Marino 8-0 away_

_I went to Podgorica_

_And was draw 1-1 to Montenegro_

_Then I backed to Wembley_

_I defeated Moldova 4-0_

_Then I came to Kiev, Ukraine_

_And draw her 0-0 in Olympiyskiy_

_Back at home and met Montenegro_

_I killed him 4-1_

_And finally, I faced Poland_

_In Wembley Stadium, London_

_I defeated him 2-0_

_Thanked Wayne Rooney and Steven Gerrard_

_From now on, I qualified to…_

…_2014 FIFA World Cup!_

**England:** …Thank you."

**Me:** "An olf folk English song. That's good."

**England:** "Do you watch _Tom and Jerry Kids?_"

…America was surprised…

**United States:** "Hey big brother! _Tom and Jerry Kids_ is mine!"

**England:** "Oh… sorry…"

**Me:** "Oh come on. Hey England, your direct goal in 2014 World Cup?"

**England:** "I won't let me step down again. I'll seize the champion!"

**Me:** "Oh please. You didn't seize that since 1966."

**England:** "And I'll. Would you have some tea?"

**Me:** "No thanks. So… I guess you will have more chance if you eliminate the foreigners, like I said before."

**England:** "Foreign players?"

**Me:** "If you do, the football of England will rise again."

**England:** "I'm not sure…"

**Me:** "Please… I love England in old time, not like today."

…I pleased England. After all, England realized that his football style was too old, and being stolen by the foreigners. Finally, he made a decision…

**England:** "Okay. I'll reform."

**Me:** "Nice. So I hope you gain the 2014 champion."

**England:** "Sochi?"

**Me:** "No. I meant… World Cup."

**England:** "Ahh…"

**Me:** "It's so short, right?"

**England:** "Yeah…"

…a nice ending…


	14. Chile

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "And now… present lady Chile!"

**Chile:** "Thank you very much."

…Chile was a nice woman, but strong and not fear anything. I love it…

**Me:** "My lady!"

**Chile:** "I'm pleasure to meet you. If I were you, I would not be afraid about Ivory Coast or Algeria. But you love Ivory Coast, right?"

**Me:** "I love him! He's wonderful… but he must stop destroying by his elephant army again."

**Chile:** "I knew. But Ivory Coast was just too happy."

**Me:** "Chile… I know, I know."

**Chile:** "Thank you."

**Me:** "By a way… I will take a look on your qualifying results."

…I watched my computer. Her results was very impressive… by somehow…

**Me:** "Nice qualifying, Chile."

**Chile:** "I know. But my results is so little."

**Me:** "You're not arrogant. Cool. I'll be friend with you, Madame Chile."

**Chile:** "Thank you…"

…Chile blushed. I didn't want to notice. Turning out, I came to notice about her results. But I did forget that… even she was a madame, but if I were you guys, you would be shocked…

**Me:** "Well, what did you want to show me?"

**Chile:** "Well… I see Ivory Coast used the army of elephant, and England used his folk song, so I, as a woman, will have my different style."

…like I said, she jumped into the table, and began… sexual… AAAHHHHHHH…

**Chile:** "Here…"

…AAAAAHHHHHHH… we had a hot girl…

**England:** "Hey lady!"

**France:** "Wow wow wow…"

**Russia:** "Lady and gentleman, this is Chile!"

**South Korea:** "Take a look, boys!"

**Prussia:** "WOW!"

**Chile:** "This is my story:

_I began in South America_

_Then I arrived to Buenos Aires_

_I was beaten 1-4_

_But… I won't scare._

_Then I came back in Santiago,_

_I met Peru, and taught him 4-2_

_But I lost in Montevideo_

_A shame loss, 0-4._

_But I'm Chile, and I'm not afraid_

_I came to my home,_

_In here, I met Paraguay_

_And I beat him 2-0._

_And in La Paz, Bolivia_

_I beat Bolivar 2-0_

_Then, I faced Venezuela_

_And I defeated him 2-0._

_In Matchday 8, I'm stronger_

_I arrived to Quito._

_But I was too subjective_

_So I lost 3-1._

_But I had faced bad luck_

_When I met Argentina_

_I lost 1-2 in Santiago_

_And I should make a reform_

_But again, in Peru_

_I lost him 0-1_

_But I fixed by defeat Uruguay_

_2-0 at home._

_In Asuncion, Paraguay_

_I defeated him 2-1_

_And in Santiago, once again_

_I beat Bolivia 3-1_

_And I did not stop so easy_

_I beat Venezuela 3-0 at homeland_

_Then I came to Barranquilla, Colombia_

_And I draw him 3-3_

_What a fierce fighting_

_At least I could meet the last opponent_

_I met Ecuador in Estadio Nacional…_

_And I smashed him 2-1!_

_And finally, I qualified_

_And I didn't fear anymore_

_I am coming to Brazil…_

_And I shall fair-play!_

…Chile when was singing she had opened her body, started sexual by showing her corsets, underpant. I wasn't looking on…

**Chile:** …and thank you."

**France:** "Bravo! I love you, Chile!"

**South Italy:** "Sexy lady!"

…after a while…

**Brazil:** "Okay, fun's over! Let the character finish his job."

…Brazil disbanded. I came back to my business…

**Me:** "Thank you, Brazil. Okay, Miss Chile, do you want something in this World Cup?"

**Chile:** "I'll qualify to semi-final. I won't step back in Brazil anymore."

**Me:** "You should know Spain will face you again, in 2014."

**Chile:** "Then I hope Brazil kills him."

**Me:** "What?"

**Chile:** "Spain has in the titles so long. If I can't, then Brazil will."

**Me:** "You deninitely dislike Spain. Maybe due to history?"

**Chile:** "Somehow…"

**Me:** "Alright."

**Chile:** I won't let anyone disappointed.

**Me:** "You'll?"

**Chile:** "And I won't let you disappointed, like I've told."

**Me:** "Can you do it, again?"

**Chile:** "I'll. As Chile, I won't give up!"

**Me:** "Nice. I love your spirit. But I have an allergy with… sexual, you know, because of my parents."

**Chile:** "I see. They hate sexual."

**Me:** "Thanks."

…I and Chile looking for a moment…

**Chile:** "Why did you look at me?"

**Me:** "I'm tired…"

**Uruguay:** "Okay. So… Chile, you can go."

**Chile:** "I'm on it…"

…well,… when Chile'd gone, I had been sleeping…


	15. Australia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Australia:<strong> "Here I am: Australia!"

…Australia appeared like an ANZAC soldier…

**Me:** "Hello ANZAC!"

**Australia:** "I see."

**Me:** "Well, I guess you had a hard story in AFC."

**Australia:** "Of course. But now I'm not going to worry anymore."

**Me:** "You meant… you had passed already?"

**Australia:** "Well… that's right."

**Me:** "Okay."

…but this time, Australia didn't sing. I felt alright with that…

**Me:** "Did you want to sing?"

**Australia:** "No thanks. I can tell my story."

**Me:** "If you love it."

**Australia:** "Oh… it is my story…"

…Australia began…

**Australia:** "I started in Third Round. I was one of five giants in Asia, along with Japan, South Korea, Bahrain and North Korea. But after this round, only three passed."

**Me:** "They're… you and…"

**Australia:** "Good work. Me, Japan and South Korea."

**Me:** "Go on."

**Australia:** "Why only three? Here is my story: I was dropped into Group D with Thailand, Saudi Arabia and Oman (definitely I hate Oman)."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Australia:** "Then, I met Thailand in my town. But I was taken a lead until Joshua Kennedy and Alex Brosque saved me from defeat: 2-1 win. Then, I arrived to Dammam, and beat the host Saudi 3-1 by Kennedy, again and Luke Wilkshire. Finally, I ended the first leg by a 3-0 victory over Oman. Brett Holman, Joshua Kennedy and Mile Jedinak scored."

**Me:** "So your first leg was very successful."

**Australia:** "But my second leg was much harder. I came to Muscat, but lost 0-1 due to Al Hosni's goal. Then, in Suphachalasai Stadium, thanks for Holman's goal, I won 1-0. Later, I came back home, and defeated Saudi Arabia 4-2. I qualified from that, but sad for Saudi that he was out from the game."

**Me:** "I see. How about your Fourth Round?"

**Australia:** "Well…"

…the sonata… the Moon Sonata of Ludwig van Beethoveen was played…

**Australia:** "I had a bad results in here, so… despite I'd passed, but I wouldn't want to think again… Here…"

…he started…

**Australia:** "First, I arrived to Muscat again. But I was draw 0-0. Then, I took another same result at home, only the different was I facing Japan. And the third match, in Amman, Jordan made shock on me. I lost 1-2."

**Me:** "So you didn't want the same?"

**Australia:** "So I'd to change. I beat Iraq 2-1 in Doha, thanked for Cahill and Thompson. But again, Oman… damn… when I met him at home, he took the lead until I draw 2-2."

**Me:** "Then, in Saitama, I seized a draw, once again over Japan. The same is the visitor took the lead (Japan in Brisbane and I in Saitama). The score was 1-1."

…suddenly Australia turned quiet…

**Australia:** "I'm telling or you're telling?"

**Me:** "What? Am I sleeping?"

…the sonata made me thought I was Australia. All of the audience laughed…

**North Italy:** "Idiot!"

**Netherlands:** "Hahaha…"

**Spain:** "Hey Portugal, you should see!"

…but then, Brazil ordered silent. Then, Australia said…

**Australia:** "Well… like you said: Then, in Saitama, I seized a draw, once again over Japan. The same is the visitor took the lead (Japan in Brisbane and I in Saitama). The score was 1-1."

**Me:** "Oh… I see…"

**Australia:** "It's fine. But I boomed in two last matches, both at homeland. I beat Jordan 4-0 and Iraq 1-0. These heroes are: Mark Bresciano, Tim Cahill, Robbie Kruse, Lucas Neill and Joshua Kennedy (wow… Kennedy… Kennedy…)."

**Me:** "Wow, I also heard a lot of the words Joshua Kennedy."

**Australia:** "It's fine. But now, I'd passed to 2014 World Cup. So I guess I've to show you my goal."

**Me:** "Nice. Go on, Aussie."

**Australia:** "I must qualify to Round of sixteen. I'm not strong enough like my European brothers, so I must change if I want to survive."

**Me:** "I will see your result."

**Australia:** "Well… I didn't have much time in here… so… KANGAROO!"

…he called his kangaroo…

**Australia:** "C'mon, my koala! Let's go!"

…it jumped away. I didn't spend much, then I came to sleep, quickly…


	16. France

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…I fell to sleep for a while. When I was in my dream, Francis entered…<p>

**France:** "Hello, sleepy head."

…but I did not answer. Then, France decided to use his speaker, and yelled…

**France:** "WAKE UP!"

**Me:** "AAAHHHHH! What the…"

…I only saw France later. But I felt stupid about that. Later, I sat down, and speaking with France…

**Me:** "Okay. Welcome France to the interview."

**France:** "Thank you very much."

**Me:** "Okay. I won't have much time. So can we go to the main fast?"

**France:** "Don't worry. I can handle it."

…thank you France…

**Me:** "Well, your main goal in this World Cup?"

**France:** "I'll take the title. I won't let Spain joke on me!"

**Me:** "Well… it's hard. England is going to reform, meanwhile Portugal, Italy, Germany, Argentina and especially Brazil, Spain want that title."

**France:** "Then I'll make surprise."

**Me:** "Good job, Francis. Now, I'm going to tell your qualifying."

**France:** "Okay."

**Me:** "Here. You started in Helsinski, and beat Finland 1-0."

**France:** "That's right. Then, I faced Belarus. In 2012 Euro qualifying, she insulted me. But I revenged: 3-1!"

**Me:** "And you succeeded in drawing Spain 1-1, next match."

**France:** "Of course. My name's France!"

**Me:** "Then, when you met Georgia at home, you smashed him 3-1 like did with Belarus."

**France:** "Well, I'm glad. But you know why I dislike Spain? Because he has stolen all the European talents to him!"

**Me:** "Ahh… the lost 0-1 over Spain in Saint-Denis."

**France:** "I don't want to hear it. After losing, I draw Georgia 0-0 in Tbilisi."

**Me:** "I see. But later…"

**France:** "It is fine… because I love my later results: 4-2 vicotry over Belarus in Minsk and finally a 3-0 vicotry at home against Finland. But…"

**Me:** "You stood in second, and must qualify by play-off."

**France:** "I hate play-off, and I don't like always. But this time, I must go. I met Ukraine in Kiev, first, but I lost 0-2. I thought I would be out, until…"

**Me:** "You'd changed. In Saint-Denis, you beat her 3-0. You qualified, but made somebody worry."

**France:** "I know, right?"

**Me:** "You passed. But, remember, if you want to gain to champion like 1998, you must reform."

**France:** "Okay."

…France kissed my hand. I replied…

**Me:** "Thank you. But I'm not a priest."

**France:** "I know you're not. Well… good night."

**Me:** "Thank you. See ya in next day!"

…France'd gone, I came to my bedroom. I slept…


	17. Greece

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…Next day, I woke up, and started for whole new day…<p>

**Me:** "Ahh… what a beautiful day…"

…with the other continents, they felt like they want to appear. So they prepared themselves. And one walked on…

**Me:** "Hey… who are you?"

…it was Greece. I knew him from his cat army…

**Me:** "Greece?"

**Greece:** "It's me. Thank you."

**Cats:** "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

…I definitely loved cats. They were my favorite animal…

**Me:** "Cats? Do you know that I totally love cats? They're cute!"

**Greece:** "Uhh… thanks."

**Me:** "You're welcome."

…then Greece and I sat down. We would speak about World Cup, once again…

**Me:** "Well, maybe you came here for your story?"

**Greece:** "Exactly. About me, I also had one: my qualification."

**Me:** "Oh…"

…now I needed to focus…

**Me:** "Okay. Can you tell me?"

**Greece:** "Of course. My Holy Zeus, can you start?"

…Holy Zeus? What did he mean? Well… suddenly…

"BOOM!"

**Me:** "What the…"

…it was the thunder. And Greece took the list…

**Greece:** "Here is my list. Now, I'l begin."

**Me:** "Alright. You start."

**Greece:** "Well…

_Latvia 1-2 Greece_

_Greece 2-0 Lithuania_

_Greece 0-0 Bosnia and Herzegovina_

_Slovakia 0-1 Greece_

_Bosnia and Herzegovina 3-1 Greece_

_Lithuania 0-1 Greece_

_Liechtenstein 0-1 Greece_

_Greece 1-0 Latvia_

_Greece 1-0 Slovakia_

_Greece 2-0 Liechtenstein_

**Greece:** …I'm done."

…I felt tired. But because I did not have much time, so I nodded…

**Me:** "Alright. With this, what will you do?"

**Greece:** "I'll play very hard. I know I must be defeated but I've no choice."

**Me:** "Okay. Well… do you know the Ukrainian crisis?"

**Greece:** "Yes. Russia is my brother, but I live in Western style. I don't like to suspend anyone in the world, but Russia should rethink about Ukraine. He must know that the U.S. + West had made trouble because funding for Al-Qaeda and economic crisis for Middle East war."

**Me:** "Agree. Well… I must say you're right. Do you see Georgia? Bidzina Ivanishvili is very clever: build a good relationship with Russia, but continue to unite with EU."

**Greece:** "Me too. Ivanishvili is a good guy. He is a man who like integration with the world, combining East and West to a huge building."

**Me:** "Yes, I love it. Now, back to World Cup, can you qualify more?"

**Greece:** "I will. I will cross to round of sixteen."

**Me:** "That's awesome, Heracles."

**Greece: **"Thanks."

…Greece and his cats prepared to leave. But before he left, I demanded him…

**Me:** "Can I hug these cats?"

…Greece brought cats to me. Aww… they were so cute. I loved cats so much…

**Me:** "Thank you, Greek!"

**Greece:** "It's Greece. By a way, thanks. I won't act like England, America, France or Germany for Ukraine's problem. I'll balance East and West. But… I've to prepare for WC, right?"

**Me:** "2014."

**Greece:** "See ya."

…it ended nice…


	18. Bosnia and Herzegovina

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Now, please say hello to the young couple Bosnia and Herzegovina!"

…the family of Bosnia and Herzegovina had arrived. Herzegovina's husband Bosnia started first…

**Bosnia:** "It is pleasure to meet you."

**Me:** "Thanks. I love your family."

**Bosnia:** "Thank you very much."

**Me:** "The rival of the Bosniaks, the Serbs, did not pass; while the Croats had completed and waiting you."

**Herzegovina:** "Please, we don't like Serbia. What had he done during the Bosnian War we would never forget. He ordered Ratko to kill thousand Muslims in Srebrenica, made another Armenian-Assyrian-Greek Genocide, Holocaust, Holodomor, Culture Revolution and My Lai Massacre."

…my heart turned blow. I still remembered the My Lai, and from that, the Lebanese Maronites had used the American genocides in Vietnam War to make the Sabra and Shatila Massacre in Lebanese War. And in 1995, Ratko Mladic, the Serbian killer, before the massacre had laughed big, and said to the Muslims that if Americans could kill many lifes in My Lai, the Serbs also can do it. I did know the story of Turkish Genocides about the Armenians, Assyrians and Greeks too, and also knew the first man who made the modern massacres: Ismail Enver Pasha. The Chinese Culture Revolution? It was the biggest, craziest and foolist genocide in the world. But more: Nanking,… And I listed: Ismail Enver, Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, Adolf Hitler, Slobodan Milosevic, Yasuhiko Asaka, or even Ho Chi Minh, or Jiang Zemin – the killer of the Tiananmen Massacre too,… I thought I should add Lyndon Johnson for using chemical weapons against civilians in Vietnam. But I'd to avoid it, so I was quiet…

**Herzegovina:** "Are you okay?"

…I woke up…

**Me:** "Oh… I'm fine…"

**Bosnia:** "Herzegovina, he's fine, but he was thinking for something?"

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… please, you're scaring me."

**Herzegovina:** "Oh…"

**Me:** "It's alright. Ms. Herzegovina, please sit down."

…Herzegovina sat down…

**Me:** "Alright, forget the Srebrenica. This time, I want to speak about your qualification."

**Bosnia:** "Ah… My qualifying? It is great."

**Me:** "Maybe. I don't like much about the team of Bosnia but definitely it is great."

**Bosnia:** "You like or dislike, we don't care. But I'd like to say we have passed to Rio de Janeiro."

**Me:** "Rio… yes yes. But I do think… I need your list."

**Bosnia:** "Honey, can you give him a list?"

…Herzegovina took from her clothes a paper list. I took and started reading it…

**Me:** "Now, let's begin. First match,… well, you had beat the weakest Liechtenstein 8-1 in Vaduz. Then, you defeated Latvia 4-1 in Zenica."

**Bosnia:** "Allah bless us."

**Me:** "Of course, Bosnia and Herzegovina. You're stronger from years. In Piraeus, you draw Greece 0-0. That's good, since Greece beat you 4 times and draw only 1."

**Herzegovina:** "God bless my family. Then…"

**Me:** "You then beat Lithuania 3-0 at home. And then, also at home, you had finally crushed Greece 3-1. First win over Greece."

**Bosnia:** "Yes!"

**Me:** "Definitely. And in _Paris of Baltics_, you defeated Latvia 5-0."

**Herzegovina:** "Oh, _Paris of Baltics_ is…"

**Me:** "Riga. Yes, it's Riga. But later… you was defeated 0-1 right in homeland, because Slovakia."

**Bosnia:** "But I did not worry, because…"

**Me:** "You are right. Then you thrashed Slovakia right in Žilina: 2-1."

**Bosnia:** "That's right."

**Me:** "Aahhh…"

…I and Bosnia had a lot of fun…

**Me:** "Then you crushed Liechtenstein 4-1 at home and finally ended by 1-0 victory over Lithuania in Kaunas."

**Herzegovina:** "That is my husband."

**Bosnia:** "And my wife, too."

…Herzegovina and Bosnia touched their lips. I was O_O for a while until I said…

**Me:** "Stop stop. I… I love it… but this is the show…"

**Bosnia:** "Oh… sorry. But did you know Edin Džeko…"

**Me:** "Ah, the greatest man in the group with 10 goals."

**Bosnia:** "Actually… three. Edin Džeko, Vedad Ibišević and Zvjezdan Misimović."

**Me:** "What the…"

…I was shocked… and almost fell down until Turkey helped me…

**Turkey:** "Here, your water."

**Me:** "Thank you."

**Turkey:** "Bosnia is my brother. So I know why."

**Me:** "Thank you."

**Turkey:** "Allahu Akbar, Bosnia."

**Bosnia:** "Allahu Akbar, Turkey."

…Turkey left. So now, I calmed, and asked about Bosnia and Herzegovina…

**Me:** "Hey, Bosnia and Herzegovina, your goal in this World Cup?"

**Herzegovina:** "We must fight against Nigeria, Iran and Argentina, especially against Iran and Argentina."

**Bosnia:** "We may not qualify today, but we must do. The proud of Yugoslavia soccer before shall not disappear."

**Me:** "Oh, I see. Bosnia and Herzegovina, one of the strongest in the world. You won't scare anyone? Remember, you never defeat Iran or Argentina."

…they stood up…

**Bosnia and Herzegovina:** "Follow the God's points, we shall defeat anyone who try to stop us!"

**Me:** "Cool! I love your spirits!"

**Herzegovina:** "And we shall! If we can't, you can insult us!"

**Me:** "Oh… ooo…"

…and they left. Even so, I didn't underestimate them…

**Me:** "Yugoslavia…"


	19. Uruguay

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "And now will be…"

…I looked to the special stair where the nations sitting. And after a hard thinking, I finally pointed to a nation. She was from Latin America…

**Me:** "Uruguay!"

…yes, it was Uruguay, a Latin America's COMMEBOL…

**Uruguay:** "From South America with love."

**Me:** "Hello, Miss Uruguay."

**Uruguay:** "Bonjour, Monsieur." (_Hello, Sir._)

…wow, she made me impressive. Good French…

**Me:** "It's so surprise! A Latin America's nation, but speaks French so good."

**Uruguay:** "Thank you very much."

**Me:** "And by a way, madame Uruguay, your results in 2010 World Cup before was very wonderful."

**Uruguay:** "Really?"

…Uruguay was blushing…

**Uruguay:** "Th… thanks."

**Me:** "Don't be like that. Now, please sit down. Here, let me help you."

…I invited Uruguay to sit in front of me. And now, Uruguay was feeling better…

**Uruguay:** "You helped me so much."

**Me:** "I've to learn from you. I'm just… your student."

…with my opinion, Uruguay believed I was a kind person. So she brought to me her qualifying results…

**Uruguay:** "Hey… do you want to check my results?"

**Me:** "Sure."

…and… she gave me. I believed her results was very good, so I quitely opened it, and read. But then, I was shocked: she qualified by a disappointing way…

**Me:** "Uhh…"

…I didn't believe it. But then, I'd to calm…

**Me:** "Alright. Uruguay, can you tell me your story?"

**Uruguay:** "My qualifying story?"

**Me:** "Of… ccoo… course."

…with my worrying face, she believed something wasn't good. So she agreed to tell her story about the qualification in South America, which was known as the COMMEBOL…

**Uruguay:** "Now, let me start… Ehhmmm…"

…it was a poem…

**Uruguay:**

"_It was me, from Montevideo_

_My name is for Latin America_

_I'm a girl, with a big dream_

_To be like a boy._

_My name is Uruguay, from South America_

_I live with love and kind_

_Stayed with Brazil, accepted the ball_

_And I learnt soccer._

_I gained two titles, from early days_

_But then, I had gone far_

_And now, I wanted to come back_

_And I seized the fourth place._

_But now is my story_

_Of the 2014 campaign_

_To my old homeland, Brazil_

_For the third's world champion._

_I met Bolivia in my home_

_And crushed him 4-2._

_Then I met my Mr. Paraguay_

_And I draw 1-1._

_I saw the hard in front_

_I met Chile, and beat 4-0._

_But later I was draw_

_just for the boy of Caracas._

_I defeated Machupicchu 4-0_

_In my town, Montevideo_

_But then, I was crushed._

_With the same score in Barranquilla._

_And in the land of tango…_

_I was down, with 0-3 lost._

_And I lost my way_

_And lost 1-4 in La Paz._

_I did try to fix it all,_

_But later still a draw and lost._

_to Paraguay_

_And 0-2 in the spicy land._

_But I must rise, not die easily_

_So I wished to change everything._

_A small win in Ciudad Guayana_

_And later in Lima._

_I rose back with win and win_

_2-0 over Colombia._

_But I missed it in Quito,_

_Just because Jefferson Montero._

_But I wouldn't give up._

_So I smashed Mr. Argentina_

_By a victory 3-2._

_To keep the fifth place.,_

_And met the Middle East's Jordan._

_First match, I crushed Jordan._

_With the score almost like tennis._

_In home, I kept the score._

_And received the lucky ticket._

_Now I want to be back,_

_With new dreams and hopes_

_Who am I? Who am I?_

_I'm madame Uruguay."_

…she ended. All the crowds cheered for her. And I also understood why Uruguay always remembered her golden era, and especially became the first nation won the title…

**Me:** "Nice, Uruguay. I think if Diego Lugano, Christian Stuani, Nicolás Lodeiro, Maxi Pereira, Cristian Rodríguez, Gonzalo Castro, and more, especially Diego Forlán and Edinson Cavani were here, they would cheer for you."

**Uruguay:** "You remember my players."

**Me:** "Thank you, Uruguay."

**Uruguay:** "So…"

**Me:** "Oh, I've to speak: you will sit with England, Costa Rica and Italy. So your direct goal in this World Cup?"

…despite she was a girl, but she stood up, fearless, and declared…

**Uruguay:** "As the ex-champion of the FIFA World Cup, I shall gain the title. I will bring the history back!"

…all was shocked. But they knew that Uruguay wasn't weak anymore. She was, and still one of the most powerful teams in Latin America…

**Me:** "Wow…"

…I was impressed. So, I stood up too, shook her hand, and told small…

**Me:** "If you win… I will go to meet you, and stay in Montevideo in a good day."

**Uruguay:** "Thanks."

**Me:** "God bless you, and Uruguayan team."

**Uruguay:** "Gracias y adios!" (_Thank you and goodbye!_)

**Me:** "Me too."

…Uruguay walked, with no fears. I thought she was a tomboy…

**Me:** "Huuhh… women…"


	20. Switzerland

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Well… since Uruguay, I think I would meet another woman. But… I've to point first, somehow. Maybe not ladies or gentlemen."

…I must see someone in the stand. Then, I saw Liechtenstein. She wanted me to point (not her), but her brother, Mr. Basch Zwingli – Switzerland. I thought about it…

**Liechtenstein:** "Point my brother, please!"

…I opened my eyes. Then, I nodded. Switzerland looked to Liechtenstein…

**Switzerland:** "Liechtenstein… you helped him point me?"

**Liechtenstein:** "Yes, for my big brother."

**Switzerland:** "Well then… it is my honor."

…and Switzerland stood up, and said he would be very honor to meet me. I did not miss it, called Switzerland down…

**Me:** "Alright. Now for Basch Zwingli!"

…they cheered. This time, I need to talk with Switzerland, the cold-hearted nation with powerful players…

**Me:** "Mr. Zwingli, could you put the pistols down?"

…but the only thing I afraid… was his pistols. Switzerland was one of a nation which most of people using guns as a toy. So Switzerland had to put it down…

**Switzerland:** "Oh… I see."

…and he appeared, without guns. So now, his story had started…

**Switzerland:** "So… now I'm appearing with no guns. Are you okay?"

**Me:** "Of course I am fine. Now can you please tell me your qualification?"

…despite I wasn't fine, but Switzerland looked still calm down. Wow, he was good…

**Switzerland:** "Don't be mad, my brother. Now, I'm going to tell my story. And I'm not afraid."

…Switzerland took from his bag a paper of his results. He began, just a normal way…

**Switzerland:** "Well, I started by traveling to Ljubljana, Slovenia. I defeated him thanks for Xhaka and Inler."

**Me:** "Ahh…"

**Switzerland:** "I do not know… but let's continue it: in Lucerne, I faced Albania, and I won the same score thanks for the half Albanian Shaqiri and Inler. But later, I was draw: 1-1 right in my town over Norway."

**Me:** "That was surprise. But you know…"

**Switzerland:** "Hah… but that was okay. Then, in Ice-land, I skated successfully 2-0 win."

…Basch played words very well. Everyone slapped its hands…

**Me:** "Impressive!"

**Switzerland:** "Just for fun. But I was draw in Nicosia later: 0-0. Even so, I had spent lots of time to beat Cyprus at home: 1-0."

**Me:** "Cyprus definitely so hard like that? That's surprise."

**Switzerland:** "It doesn't matter. I didn't show afraid about it. I faced Iceland in Geneva and draw 4-4, but from now on, only win and win. I beat Norway 2-0 in Oslo, 2-1 over Albania in Tirana and finally was a 1-0 win over Slovenia at home."

…then, he said thank you to everyone. Everybody felt that it was satisfied, so they cheered for him. I could do it, but I'd to focus…

**Me:** "Good work, Swiss."

**Switzerland:** "Vielen Dank. Merci beaucoup. Mille Grazie." (_Thank you very much._)

**Me:** "Amazing. Lucky for you, you can speak English, Rumansh, German, Italian and French."

**Switzerland:** "Thanks to Liechtenstein too."

**Me:** "Enough. Well, since you qualified, you must face in the group that where France was the strongest and best-known to Switzerland; two mysteries Ecuador and Honduras of Latin America. So… remember one thing: you may defeat Spain in 2010, but this time, France isn't easy. Spain lost you due to its language different, but the French could disable you."

**Switzerland:** "I know. The 2010 story is not happening in here anymore. It's just a memory."

**Me:** "So… how about your target?"

**Switzerland:** "Huuhh… so, you want to know my target? Well, my last goal is try to qualify as much as I can. With my current situation, I could hope to qualify to the quarter-final. And I do not like to meet Brazil, Germany, Italy, Argentina, or other powerful teams."

**Me:** "Okay, so…"

**Switzerland:** "My target, man!"

…he punched me. But we laughed big. We did not make problem so much, so we could finish the work fast. I believed Switzerland was about to leave. And I was right: his clock (Switzerland was the famous place of clocks) rang…

**Me:** "Hey, is that…"

…it was his clock. So he must leave…

**Switzerland:** "Aw… sorry, man. I must go now. I've lots of work to do with Liechtenstein."

…he stood up and threw the flag of Switzerland. I felt unhappy because of that, but I must respect him. So, I raised hand, said goodbye and came back. Meanwhile, Switzerland finally went away with Liechtenstein, and they had a job to do. But one thing I'd to thank you Swiss was… the clock, the thing to see and check right time immediately… today…

**Me:** "Ahh…"


	21. Spain

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "And now, please welcome…"

…the light was showing, but only one of them was luck. And the light moved slower and slower…

**Me:** "Who will be the next?"

…and the light, suddenly… it turned off. I was surprised that when everything turned dark. So I looked to every nations in here. They were not happy, some or even afraid…

**Bulgaria:** "What is happening?"

**Romania:** "I'm a Dracula, but I also want some light too, please!"

**Israel:** "Stupid!"

…then, the light suddenly opened, but it was stopped. And the direct man was…

**Me:** "And it's stopped. Wow, stopped in the dark. So, that man/woman is…"

…but I was shocked…

**Me:** "SPAIN?"

…it was the defending champion, but unlucky in Confederation Cup. Spain, Antonio Carriedo…

**Me:** "So… welcome Antonio!"

…all of nations were amazed. It was Spain, the nation which holding the title in the World Cup, had appeared. This time, he wanted to prove the power of Spain, from La Liga to international…

**Spain:** "Welcome, my body! It's the show I'd like to see."

**Me:** "Yes, yes, Mr. Antonio. Could you sit down, please?"

…Spain then sat down, but smiling big. I thought he wanted to be a villian, but then, his lip turned back to normal. But I shouldn't ask why…

**Me:** "Alright. Now let's speak about your qualification. You have a great time in Europe, right?"

**Spain:** "Ola! I think it is awesome!"

**Me:** "Good. Mr. Defending Champion, could you read you results please?"

**Spain:** "Agree."

…I thought I should be fast. But Spain did not bring it, instead he brought by bull. He called…

**Spain:** "Toro! Trae los resultados." (_Bull! Bring me the results!_)

**Me:** "WHAT?"

…those bulls ran very fast and made a huge noise in the show. I must stay calm if I didn't want to be crushed. But this time, those bulls looked… nice…

**Me:** "Wow…"

…they walked slowly to Spain. As the master, Spain teached them very well. So I was okay, and Spain read his results…

**Spain:** "And now… please enjoy…

…he undressed his own clothes, but inside wore a Spanish bullfighter clothes: green, had ranks, and noble, too. He started playing DJ…

**Spain:**

"_I'll represent to everyonemy story in the qualification:_

_I met four team in my group._

_And who are they?_

_I think we would meet:_

_Georgia, Belarus, Finland and France._

_That's all…_

_BOOM!_

_And I traveled to Tbilisi…_

_And began._

_I crushed Georgia 1-0._

_Thanks for Soldado._

_And later…_

_I beat Belarus 4-0._

_But I lost my chance…_

_Because 1-1 draw at home over France._

_Damn it, Giroud._

_And then, I sat in Gijón…_

_I believed I could crush Finland._

_But he draw me 1-1, again._

_Fuck you, bitch._

_But I wasn't afraid._

_In Saint-Denis…_

_Pedro helped me win 1-0 over Francis._

_And I took the lead._

_And I silent…_

_For training…_

_I met Finland in Helsinski, and…_

_I beat him 2-0._

_Thanks for Albe and Negredo._

_I kept the lead…_

_And in Palma,_

_I faced Belarus…_

_I smashed her 2-1._

_Then I killed Georgia 2-0._

_In Albacete._

_I won the group, and qualified._

_Welcome to 2014 World Cup, España!_

_GRACIAS!"_

…and he ended. The music for his song (but I was not sure it was a song) was from Syrian series Lawrence Al Arab, based from 1962's Lawrence of Arabia…

**Spain:** "Thank you very much."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Spain:** "Thanks for Lawrence Al Arab. Good job, Syria!"

**Syria:** "Thank you. Now I have to fix my body."

…Syria was at war. And I was sympathetic for him. Brazil also understood his feeling, but Brazil must make a distance. So Brazil watched Spain carefully. Brazil also dreamed for the title which Spain was holding…

**Brazil:** "Well well, if Spain wants, I'll kill him."

…and Brazil sat back to his place. Meanwhile, I did not mind on, just asking Spain…

**Me:** "So… Antonio, can you defend your title?"

**Spain:** "If the God wants. But I still try to defend it."

**Me:** "Then… be careful. You must face Brazil, Argentina, the Netherlands, Germany, Italy, Uruguay and France. Both of them want this."

**Spain:** "I am going to finish it."

**Me:** "Congratulation for your spirit. Now…"

**Spain:** "I'll leave? Yes."

…but before he left…

**Me:** "Hey, Spain, I think you have to learn how to play DJ."

**Spain:** "My honor."

…wow wee… Spain had left, and only I sat. I thought that Spain would, or would not defend it successfully. But who knew? Might be later…


	22. Cameroon

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Hola amigos!" (_Hello friends!_)

…after meeting with Spain, I guessed that I should be more popular and close to Hetalia nations…

**Me:** "Well, since the meeting with Spain, I do believe I would meet Holland, maybe."

…everyone cheered. But I did not have much time to stay. So I had to be fast…

**Me:** "Alright. Now please Ms. Ukraine to pull the light."

…I asked Ukraine for this. But I did forget that she was in a crisis, so she rejected her mission. Damn it, now I must invite Turkey and Israel to pull it…

**Me:** "Turkey! Israel! Can you help me for a while?"

…Turkey and Israel then enjoyed it. But when they hadn't ready yet, suddenly Russia came and turned it on. Russia started by touching a wrong button…

**Russia:** "It's boring. I mean… it is soccer, but why, Ukraine?"

**England:** "Shut up, bitch!"

**France:** "Quiet invader!"

…but Russia had done. The light was opened, and OH, too light, too bright! No one could see…

**Me:** "Oh my light. DAMN IT RUSSIE!"

**Prussia:** "Oh come on!"

**Belgium:** "Who can fix it?"

…no one was able to look in here. I felt hard, and so did they. But then, someone arrived late…

**Mystery person:** "Hello guys."

…it was a voice from a man. And he felt strange about this. But even so, he also saved us…

…that was… when he saw the button, again. Oh, and by a way, the button was held in the wall, where it was located easily…

**Mystery man:** "Huh?"

…he turned off. And the gang was rescued. I felt I was freed from the death light. And this time, I looked to the gate in…

…and I was amazed…

**Me:** "Cameroon?"

…so, he was Cameroon, the African guy. And I loved it…

**Me:** "Cameroon! Thanks God."

**Cameroon:** "Uhh… you are welcome."

…I did know that Cameroon was one of 32 participants in World Cup. So I had to invite him to meet, thanking him for helping us…

**Cameroon:** "Thank you. Now, I think… may I speak about my qualification?"

**Me:** "You? Well, do not so strain. I accepted!"

…I liked Cameroon. He was a good man, an awesome African man. And I must understand more from him, so I invited him sit down, and we began to talk about the qualification. He sat, and African face made me impressed…

**Me:** "So, I have to know about your way. Let's start from Round Two."

**Cameroon:** "So fast. But I'll start, like you said. I started by facing DR Congo at home, and won 1-0. But later, I was lost 1-2 over Libya."

**Me:** "Oh…"

**Cameroon:** "And we had to forget it. We must fight. In third match, in Yaoundé, we won over Togo 2-1. But in the matchday four, we even got luckier: a direct 3-0, awarded, in Lomé, thanked because Togo mistake: Alaixys Romao. If not, Togo might have won 2-0."

**Me:** "Lucky…"

…I almost laughed. But Cameroon didn't care. Instead, he continued…

**Cameroon:** "Don't laugh, man. I have waited for this. Later, we draw DR Congo 0-0 in Stade des Martyrs, Kinshasa. But in last matchday, we, Cameroonians, had killed Libya thanked for Aurélien Chedjou: 1-0. And we passed."

…this time I wasn't able to laugh…

**Me:** "Okay, now… I see. So how about your Third Round?"

**Cameroon:** "Third? My last round was very great! The greatest! At first, I had to face Tunisia, a World Cup veteran. But I also a veteran too."

**Me:** "So…"

**Cameroon:** "And I met him in Radès, Tunisia. We draw him 0-0 at his home, and with this point, I could receive a better results."

**Me:** "And you defeated him."

**Cameroon:** "Yes, but an unexpected score: 4-1!"

**Me:** "Wait wait… WHAT?"

…I fell down from the sofa. And so bad that I fell from reverse. Everyone laughed on me, when I was surprised. But I was a man, so nothing to fear. I stood up, and…

**Me:** "I think you're stronger than I thought. But if you could play like that, why did you fail in 2010?"

…this time, no one laughed. And Cameroon,… well, he was the first proud of Africa in 1990, so with him, it was insulting him. But he did know that soccer is the game where only few could be able to do it easily…

**Cameroon:** "I see. Japan never lost me, and so did the Netherlands and Denmark. But now, I will fix it, once and for all."

**Me:** "Good. I like your spirit, Cameroon. But this time, it's much difficult than 2010. You will have to face Mexico, Croatia and especially the host, Brazil."

**Cameroon:** "I know. But except Brazil, I also can crush Croatia and Mexico. But if the God wants, I will beat Brazil, too."

…Brazil listened all. Then, he smiled, like challenging on Cameroon's face. Brazil was also a nation which Africans mostly emigrated to live, so Brazil did understand them…

**Brazil:** "I accept the challenge, Cameroon. I met you in the last match, and let's see who is better."

…Cameroon replied…

**Cameroon:** "I am going to face you, and beat you if I can."

**Brazil:** "Deal."

…Brazil left. So Cameroon sat with me again. And now, I had to ask him…

**Me:** "I suggest that you have to train harder if you do not want to lose."

**Cameroon:** "I know. And how about my direct goal, is that your last question?"

**Me:** "Uhh… yes."

**Cameroon:** "I'll be fair-play."

**Me:** "Agree. Hope so."

…from the last words, Cameroon also prepared to leave. Then, I held his hand, and shook it…

**Cameroon:** "What are you doing?"

**Me:** "Thank you for turned off the light."

**Cameroon:** "You are welcome."

…hope Cameroon had a good day…


	23. Nigeria

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "I do believe on something about Africa, well, maybe. But… it's time to re-focus on the story of World Cup, right? Let's go."

…I watched everywhere. I'd interviewed with 22, or might be… 23 contestants… I did not like to remember it, but still, it's large, especially when the World Cup season was coming close…

**Me:** "Okay, contestants. Now I must choose another one. Maybe… another from Africa, or else from Asia, CONCACAF, Oceania, COMMEBOL and Europe. Who will be next?"

…I checked everywhere in the stand. The nations stayed and quitely prepared themselves. And I'd to spend more time, but finally, I was impressed to one of them…

**Me:** "Ahh… please welcome…"

…then, I shouted big…

**Me:** "It's… she, NIGERIA!"

…a black-haired black strong woman. She was Nigeria. And she had a relationship with Islam and Christianity. She was talented in soccer, that might explain why Nigeria was well-graduated soccer university in England. England raised her from a slave to become like this, today…

**Nigeria:** "Hello, bro."

…her voice was strong enough to scare anyone. Then, Nigeria stepped down, fearless, and showed to me…

**Nigeria:** "Hello, handsome."

…I must make a distance if I did not want to be smashed…

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… easy, easy…"

**Nigeria:** "I'm not going to scare you, coward."

**Me:** "What' ever. I don't want to have any trouble."

**Nigeria:** "Fine."

**Me:** "Enough. Now, please sit down, Ms. Nigeria."

…I and Nigeria sat down under the sofa…

**Nigeria:** "So… what will you do, man?"

**Me:** "Good question, Miss. Now, I wanna talk about your successful qualification in Africa. You did not lose any matches during the entire of the qualification. What made its successful, Nigeria?"

**Nigeria:** "Recipe? Mine is _move slow, but strong enough_."

**Me:** "Impressive. So… that could explain why you only received one goal during every matches in the qualification."

**Nigeria:** "I'm honor."

…I spoke about her qualification in Africa, and seemed like she was very wonderful. But this was just a story in Africa, how about the world? I knew neither. But now, I thought I must start it…

**Me:** "Well, begin your story, Nigeria."

**Nigeria:** "With pleasure."

…she started. She asked Prussia for the Moon Sonata, and Prussia accepted. Gilbert played Beethoven's Sonata…

**Nigeria:** "I am going to start it. First, I was in Second Round and got into a group with I would face Malawi, Kenya and Namibia. I dared that I would defeat them. And I opened by an 1-0 victory over Namibia in Calabar."

**Me:** "Wow… Calabar, sounds like a Spanish city."

**Nigeria:** "Please keep quiet, I danced in Calabar, but I knew I would very hard. In Blantyre, Malawi, I faced my friend Malawi and was draw 1-1. I still played like that, didn't I? So, when I met Barack Obama's home country Kenya, I received a same result."

**Me:** "You began with 1 win, 2 draws."

**Nigeria:** "That's fine."

…Nigeria stilled like that…

**Nigeria:** "But I fixed it. I arrived to Nairobi, Kenya, and beat Obama's homeland 1-0, thanked for Musa. But I thought I'd learnt enough, but I was wrong. Namibia seemed like also learn a lesson, so when in Windhoek, I was lost my chance, by another draw: 1-1. Did you know why? Because I was too arrogant. So during my last match facing Malawi, I won 2-0. Best result in the Second Round. Emenike and Moses, I'll not forget you. And I ended by 3-3 wins-draws. Good enough to pass."

…but the Sonata did not stop so early. So I did think that it would have more…

**Me:** "The battle of World Cup's tickets was not done yet, Miss Nigeria."

**Nigeria:** "I know, don't you? So I had to train very difficult in every environment until I went into the Third Round. In 10 of the African greatests, I was selected to face Ethiopia."

**Me:** "Ethiopia. I impressed about his historic moments."

**Nigeria:** "But this had gone so far, man. I had enough brave to defeat Ethiopia. So I began."

…the sonata had been coming to the end. Prussia still kept his fingers move fluently…

**Nigeria:** "In Addis Ababa, I showed talents in front of Ethiopia, but Ethiopia also showed that he would not be mercy with me. So the match happened very tense and finally I gained 2-1 victory because Emenike. Oh Emenike, mother will remember you so much, because with these advantages: leading 2-1 and home stadium later, I beat Ethiopia 2-0. So… I'd qualified."

…then, I slapped my hands. Everyone did it too. And the sonata was ended…

**Prussia:** "I've done my business. Now, Nigeria?"

**Nigeria:** "Thank you for doing this."

…Prussia cheered Nigeria and I, then he got back to the seat. I did have much thing to mention about the qualifying…

**Me:** "Lawrence of Arabia would have had time to figure about you if he had been still alive."

**England:** "Thomas Edward Lawrence!"

**Nigeria:** "Silent, Britain. I do not know why you said T. E. Lawrence but this wasn't belongs to soccer."

**Me:** "Actually… if you choose _fight and run_… then I guess you're right."

**Nigeria:** "What' ever. Now let me talk about the campaign in 2014 World Cup. I do know something about the Ukrainian crisis is disturbing you guys, but forget it. Forget Yanukovych, Tymoshenko, Turchynov, Putin, Biden and EU for good, man! Are you still believing on World Cup or how about kick Ukraine's ass to help her? By a way, I do not like the situation in Syria too. Alfred F. Jones had violated to so many Islamic nations now. And so the NATO. Russia, you should learn a lesson about Afghanistan invasion."

…all of them were being surprised, especially Alfred. She and America were good friend, but due to Nigeria had a relations with prophet Mohammed when she was little, so she rejected any America's idea in Palestine, Iraq, Yemen or Syria. She loved Al Jazeera too…

**America:** "Enough. Why did you talk about Ukraine?"

**Russia:** "Huh?"

**France:** "Let me ask you for good."

…but I thought she was right, so I yelled…

**Me:** "QUIET, PLEASE!"

…they then stopped. From this time, they must focus on the World Cup. Prussia whispered to every people in here that they should be quiet because this is soccer, not politics…

**North Italy:** "She is right. I suggest that we should respect something from it. It's soccer, not politics."

**South Italy:** "I am going to nod."

**Me:** "Thank you. Now, turn back to soccer, please. Everybody knew that you had passed, and now, you're on the aircraft fight when 32 aircrafts will fly on the sky to destroy its enemies. But only one can survive and that will become defending champion. So… Nigeria, your direct goal in this World Cup?"

…Nigeria did not wait. She answered…

**Nigeria:** "I'll play by my best. I'll gain enough point to enter through the Round of Sixteen."

**Me:** "Is that it? So you don't have much power like 1994?"

**Nigeria:** "It's the past now. Confederation of African Football (CAF) is renewing soccer in Africa."

**Me:** "O… Okay…?"

**Nigeria:** "Don't be afraid. It's normal."

**Me:** "Ah… I see. Thanks, Miss Nigeria. So will you have talents in this World Cup?"

**Nigeria:** "Emmanuel Emenike, Victor Moses, and more…"

…it was quite good. So I shook my hand to her…

**Me:** "I am going to see you in summer."

**Nigeria:** "That's the point."

…then, she salaamed…

**Nigeria:** "God bless you. Allahu Akbar."

…I did understand. Nigeria is a nation which had two main religions: Christianity in the South and Islam in the North. So at first, she did like a Catholic: touch fingers into head, shoulders and chest; then she said an old Islamic words. That could help her understand the Arabs. But I believed… after these job, I would have to hear a war about Ukraine and Syria situation…

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil:<strong> "America and NATO are invaders in Iraq, killing Palestinians. Now wanna another war in Syria, then blame Russia for the situation in Ukraine? Have you ever apology Japan for using nuclear bomb?"

**America:** "Quiet, 2014's host."

**England:** "Yes you should, Brazil. You know nothing about it. Besides, we are defenders of democracy."

**India:** "It's not democracy. It's the liar of the Western propagandas."

**Qatar:** "I played and be friend with America and I did know that America is the nation which everyone can lie right in medias."

**Canada:** "Shut up, stinky mouth. You Muslim do not know everything."

**Egypt:** "So who's right? I also face the same too. Canada, be careful with your mouth."

**Canada:** "But but… America said…"

**France:** "Look! The Muslims are protecting Russian invaders. You don't care for the Tatars."

**Japan:** "I will point this. NATO and USA always right."

**Australia:** "I support too."

**Palestine:** "You Western killers killed a lot of innocent Muslims and Vietnamese, and now still talk about democracy?"

**Prussia:** "I think we should respect Russia. I do know this. I don't like the invasion, but I believed that Russia won't make any more steps. Look at Syria, it's our fault."

**Afghanistan:** "Thanks. I support Russia for Crimea."

**America:** "What? Afghanistan, I help you, and you repeat me like that?"

**Brazil:** "We, the South Americans will never stand for the USA and NATO. Both of you are invaders. And quiet, Poland, you shared this enough!"

**Poland:** "Shut up, Brazil."

**Argentina:** "Punch Brazil, Poland, and I am gonna kill you right in Warsaw."

**Bolivia:** "Defend for the truth that Russia had been treated badly by the West."

**North Italy:** "Can anyone give me the answer?"

**Chile:** "We should not talk about Ukraine."

**Syria:** "I'm the victim of Western liar! Look at me, America, only bloods, and always bloods! See in Iraq? Economy of Iraq was ruined because Alfred."

**England:** "OUT! GET OUT, SYRIA!"

**Qatar:** "Hhmm… Syria, out. But if Syria do like to be a Muslim, I will stand for you. England is lying about this. You know Arthur had betrayed T. E. Lawrence, right? Economist is another liar in England's medias."

**Denmark:** "So… Qatar, you truly defend for Russia. I thought you was friend, but I think the Al Jazeera…"

**Jordan:** "I love Al Jazeera, so quiet Denmark. I do support the US about Syria, but not with Ukraine."

**Uruguay:** "You Western bastards are suspending Russia for China's money, don't you?"

**Brazil:** "You are right, Uruguay! The West did suspend Russia is that they want to become China's slaves!"

**Argentina:** "FUCK THOSE CHINESE PUPPETS! THE EU IS CHINA'S PUPPETS! BOYCOTT THEM!"

**England:** "We are not China's puppets, so shut your mouth, Argentina!"

**Nicaragua:** "Another lying from England. Lame!"

**Honduras:** "I know, right? America must be responsible for this."

**Israel:** "Quiet, Latin Americas. You should learn where are your places."

**Saudi Arabia:** "Hey! Killer in the Middle East! Israel… I help Syria out from Al-Assad's hand like you, but when you kill the Palestinians and support the stupid Euromaidan, then you're wrong. Allah! Al Jazeera!"

**America:** "Who said we suspend Russia because wanna become China's slaves, then I'll shoot."

**Russia:** "But it is the truth. I am China's friend, but I know China's thinking!"

**Czech Republic:** "Russia quiet!"

**Japan:** "BOYCOTT IVAN!"

**Brazil:** "BOYCOTT CHINA'S EU!"

**India:** "Agree. I hate Wang too, because Wang attacked me one time! Who support the Western suspending Russia, then came to Beijing, please."

**Germany:** "If you want, India, I'll show you a punch."

**Ukraine:** "Hic hic…"

…the place had been noised… So I must use my iPad to call…

…police…

**Me:** "Hello… I need to restore the order in here…"


	24. Costa Rica

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p>…after I called police, I just smiled…<p>

**Me:** "Then I can relax and invite the others."

…and…

…few minutes later…

…the police had restored the order in here. Now the situation in Ukraine… well I must say I'd like to hear, but not in the soccer show. So I sat down, thanked cops…

**Me:** "Thank you very much."

…they must sit in the stand. And I could smile, again. But not time. So I thought about another one…

**Me:** "Let's see… who will be next?"

…I believed that I missed someone from the CONCACAF or COMMEBOL, even from Asia and Europe, too. But I've gotten 23 nations, so the left was… only 9 more nations, including the host Brazil…

**Brazil:** "So who will you point on?"

**Me:** "Come down, host nation. I think it would be very funny."

…I checked the list, and then, I thought I should ask the police to choose one of them. The sheriff posed to me…

**Sheriff:** "Hey, boy, how about choosing… Costa Rica?"

**Me:** "Costa Rica?"

…he wanted me to choose Costa Rica. Costa Rica, if I weren't wrong, he didn't involve to the trouble before in spite of he heard it…

…but the Sheriff was right. Even he was one of America's best friends, but Costa Rica had a close relationship with Latin America, so he chose neutral. And I begged to say: it was correct. I also thought in my brain…

**Me:** "So, thank you, Chief."

**Sheriff:** "You're welcome."

…the Sheriff went away. Now only me and the last nine, so with this advise, I asked my mind it might be helpful. Then, it was yes. So, I stood up. All the nations had waited…

**Me:** "Now, I represent…"

…they waited. And all of them…

…with me, I'd found…

**Me:** "Welcome to the show, Costa Rica!"

**Costa Rica:** "Me?"

…and now, it would be Costa Rica, the member of CONCACAF…

**Me:** "Please enjoy to your seat, Costa Rica."

**Costa Rica:** "Geez… thank you."

**Me:** "So, please sit down. We have a business in here."

…I and Costa Rica sat down. I'd a sister who always mistook about Costa Rica and Croatia, when she talked his name as "Croastatica". Man, and now she were here…

**My sister:** "Hi brother."

**Me:** "You?"

**My sister:** "Hey, you invite a new one."

**Me:** "Yeah. Do you know that? It's Costa Rica, and you do know it."

**My sister:** "Croastaritca?"

…and Croatia had to cover his face…

**Croatia:** "Damn…"

**Costa Rica:** "Hey, I'm a Hispanic please! Not European!"

**Croatia:** "Now why doesn't she combine both me and Croatia for sure? So embarrassing."

**Me:** "Oh no…"

…the audiences laughed…

**Belarus:** "HAHAHAHAHA…"

**Israel:** "This is Croastaritca!"

**Romania:** "Hey guys! You have to see."

**Paraguay:** "Hehehehahahahohoho…"

**Belgium:** "You're kidding me right?"

**Kenya:** "HAHAHA…"

**South Africa:** "HEHEHEHEHE…"

**Canada:** "Hey, the situation in Ukraine has gone from my brain."

**Brazil:** "Impossible! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE…"

**United States:** "This is fun!"

**Ukraine:** "Russia, you must look."

**Russia:** "Oh yeah! ROCK N'ROLL, please!"

**North Italy:** "I want it too."

…they laughed to kill the time. But I definitely must laugh too. Costa Rica just giggled and then, I ordered my sister to go out…

**Me:** "Alright, fun enough. You, get out."

**My sister:** "Me?"

**Me:** "Yes. Costa Rica needs to stay with me. You… go to the park, okay?"

**My sister:** "Alright."

…seemed like when my sister left, the Hetalia nations felt missing. But it was from my duty, so I said "no explain". That was my correct answer…

**Me:** "Alright, it's over. You're adult now, everyone, so please let's start with Costa Rica."

…Costa Rica… he had prepared for speaking his results…

**Me:** "Wow, you're fast."

**Costa Rica:** "Actually, it's normal."

**Me:** "So… go ahead."

…Costa Rica began…

**Costa Rica:** "And I shall start right now: let's begin with… first stage."

**Me:** "Sure. Go on."

**Costa Rica:** "Well, like the USA, Mexico, I passed through the Third Round without qualifying. Then…"

**Me:** "What?"

**Costa Rica:** "I faced El Salvador in San José, my town, but I had underestimated him. So when I led 2-0, I made mistakes, led the score back to final result: 2-2."

**Me:** "Ouch."

**Costa Rica:** "And in second battle, I fixed by a 4-0 win over Guyana. But in my later matches, I must meet… Mexico. So I lost 0-2 at home and 0-1 away."

**Me:** "Wow wee. Now it scared me."

**Costa Rica:** "But El Salvador and Guyana did not know that if they laughed, they would be pain. They laughed when I was dropped down, so I healed back: I smashed El 1-0 in San Salvador and finally shot Guyana death to 7 bullets, no injury. 7-0, and I passed through the Round."

…he smashed into the table. Now I didn't want to talk but I thought he was mad. So I asked England…

**Me:** "Hey, England, do you have any magic dusks?"

**England:** "I've some."

…Arthur looked like had ready for it. Costa Rica then opened his eyes…

**Costa Rica:** "No no no, do not do it with me."

**Me:** "Yes I should. Arthur?"

**England:** "With pleasure."

…but I forgot Costa Rica was close to…

…boom, that stinky smell…

"BOOM!"

…everyone smelt it. I could not think that someday Costa would do it. When I tried to calm Costa Rica, he gave me this…

**Me:** "Oh stink!"

…we must open the windows…

…few minutes later, it was gone…

**Costa Rica:** "I don't mean to do it."

**Turkey:** "Shut up, stinker."

**Ukraine:** "Yeah…"

…but I must get out of this. So I returned back into my business…

**Me:** "Fun enough. Now, please talk about your Fourth Round, man."

**Costa Rica:** "If you say so…"

…the Latin America's guy did not waste more. He started…

**Costa Rica:** "Well, my next was the Fourth Round. In here, I stayed with America, Mexico, Panama, Honduras and Jamaica. Both of us (except Panama), had made a lot of World Cup appearances. So, I decided to seize a ticket, direct ticket. I began with a battle against Panama. In Panama City, I was draw 2-2."

**Me:** "Wow. You have had a well start."

**Costa Rica:** "Maybe. But I am always proud to my nation, so I would never accept this. Sadly, I continued by being crushed 0-1 in Commerce because of Alfred."

**Me:** "Ouch. But then?"

**Costa Rica:** "It's enough. I started winning by defeating Jamaica 2-0 at home; and then 1-0 over Honduras."

**Me:** "Nice."

**Costa Rica:** "If I didn't win, I still got good results: 0-0 over Mexico right in Azteca; 2-0 over Panama in San José; 3-1 over America right in my homeland; 1-1 over Jamaica in Kingston; and…"

**Me:** "Is that you're… lying?"

…seeing Costa Rica's lip, I was able to understand that he was lying, just a little. If too much, I would not interview with him…

**Me:** "You're lying, don't you?"

**Costa Rica:** "Actually… yes. I lost 0-1 over Honduras in San Pedro Sula. But my greatest win was over Mexico, the giant of CONCACAF. Bryan Ruiz and Álvaro Salborío had become heroes: 2-1 win. Lucky for Mexico, he still lived due to America's victory over Panama. And I got in."

…everyone cheered and slapped its hands. Costa Rica had done his business with me. So, I looked to him and asked something…

**Me:** "Hey, Costa, do you have any friends?"

**Costa Rica:** "You're kidding me? I've friends from both South to North America."

**Me:** "Not Alfred's sons/daughters, right?"

**Costa Rica:** "The Americas, not America. And I also got allies in Europe, Africa and Asia too."

**Me:** "That's world rule."

**Costa Rica:** "Yes. By a way… I don't want Ukraine to be danger anymore. She suffered too much."

…watching Costa's eyes, he was not lying. So I did trust him. Anyway, I must refocus to the main job…

**Me:** "Yeah yeah. Back to main subject, please. Now, after qualified, what did you think first?"

**Costa Rica:** "Awesome, man."

**Me:** "And your direct goal is…"

**Costa Rica:** "I must get into the round of sixteen."

**Me:** "Hard work, man. You never finish it."

**Costa Rica:** "But not today, not anymore."

**Me:** "Really?"

…then I threw it to Costa Rica. The group he would face. When he checked, he opened his eyes and fell down…

**Costa Rica:** "What the…"

**Me:** "Uruguay, England and Italy. You're the weakest."

**South Italy:** "In your face, Croastaritca!"

…the audiences laughed. And they forgot that Croatia would not forgive to anyone who combined him with Costa Rica, like Chechnya with Czech before (Czechnya) during the Boston bombing. So Croatia angered…

**Croatia:** "I will beat you, Lovino!"

…Croatia ran to Lovino, but he smashed to the soap. The soap suddenly pulled him down, and made South Italy, Uruguay, Herzegovina fell too. They moved to Costa Rica…

**Costa Rica:** "What the…"

…Costa turned around and saw it. He then cried…

**Costa Rica:** "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…"WHAM!"…

…ouch. Nobody liked it…

**Me:** "Oh boy…"

…when I saw Costa Rica this time, he and Croatia were stucking together because of glue I put on the table. Then, everyone laughed again…

**Me:** "Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

**Costa Rica:** "Damn it, Croatia!"

**Estonia:** "Now I found the Croastaritca! HAHAHAHAHA…"

…this moment embarrassed them. So Costa Rica and Croatia begged me…

**Croatia:** "Please… let us go."

**Costa Rica:** "We want to separate."

…I nodded…

**Me:** "Fine. Go away. Don't stay or I will laugh too. Hehehe…"

…with Costa Rica and Croatia, they must leave immediately. And with me, I did not have any idea more. And…

…please, don't say it again…


	25. Italy

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Well, do you know Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

**Audiences:** "**We do!**"

**Me:** "Germany and Prussia! They're brothers in the Germanic family. So… do you know Bosnia and Herzegovina?"

**Audiences:** "**We do too!**"

**Me:** "Very big. Bosnia and Herzegovina are wife and husband in the Slavic family. And do you know any other brothers?"

**Audiences:** "Uhhh…"

…today, I felt like I was expelling the stress. I looked so very bright and shiny…

…so, with me, I would not allow myself to miss it. I started by chatting with them about the World Cup. But after Germany, Bosnia and Herzegovina, the fans seemed very confusing…

**Audiences:** "Uhhh… hey, MJ, do you know the last?"

**Me:** "Well… I think I knew something. But I'll make an advise: this nation before had been separate to two places: one was the North under Austrian rule, one was the South under Spanish rule."

**Audiences:** "Wow…"

…but later…

**Audiences:** "We don't know."

**Me:** "Alright. Next, this nation was the first place in the world started to reform the Europe."

**Audiences:** "Wow… and we think…"

…some of them knew something, but they didn't know. I wished that they could be smarter than this…

**Me:** "Oh come on. This is very easy."

**Audiences:** "Well…"

**Me:** "Alright. The last was this was the place where the Roman Empire built a capital in here."

…this time, they found…

**Audiences:** "ITALY!"

**Me:** "Of course. Italy was the nation in Southern Europe, under the rule of Roman Empire; separate to many nations under Austrian and Spanish rule; then their war to gain independence from Austria, with Prussia's assists; became an emerged giant Kingdom of Italy, won the World War I, but lost the II due to facsist rule of Mussolini; one of six nations whom created the European Union today."

**Audiences:** "OOOOOO…"

**Me:** "But wait, just more. Italy is a wonderful country with Pisa, Collisseum, Vesuvius and the lost city of Pompeii, and else. Italy is a nation belonged to Latin family, and in here located the Vatican, the Holy Nation in the world. So, you know who are Italys…"

**Audiences:** "The Vargas!"

**Me:** "That's right. Please welcome Feliciano and Lovino Vargas! CIAO ITALIA!" (_HELLO ITALY!_)

…Feliciano and Lovino, they were North and South Italy. Perfecto! And I must celebrate it, because I very love Italy…

**North Italy:** "Ciao!" (_Hello!_)

**Me:** "Ah. Please enjoy, brothers."

**South Italy:** "Always be Italy."

…they sat down to the sofa. I thought it was time…

**Me:** "It was very long time, Italy. But you two are the most successful nations in the World Cup, with 4 champions, only behind Brazil one title."

**North Italy:** "Uh, that's right! Do you want some pasta?"

**Me:** "Actually… yes. I will eat after finish the interview."

**North Italy:** "Haha…"

…he had been so happy that he raised his hands to the roof. But when he put it down, Lovino acted weird…

**South Italy:** "Hey… Feli, where is your… pasta?"

**North Italy:** "WHAT?"

…North Italy threw the pasta flying and the pasta came close to…

…Ukraine…

**Russia:** "Hey hey what the…"

**Finland:** "BOMB IS COMING! TAKE COVER!"

**Sweden:** "What the…"

**Portugal:** "Oh my Gosh oh my Gosh…"

**India:** "Pray, pray…"

…and it smashed to Ukraine's face. She was a childish and wasn't tomboyish, so… she wanna cried…

**Ukraine:** "Hichic…"

…poor Ukraine…

**Me:** "Hey, Feli, it's not funny, man!"

**South Italy:** "Don't worry, I have handled of this."

…South Italy held North Italy's hands. Lovino believed that he couldn't make a same mistake. But when he tried to hold Feliciano, he had…

…kicked the spaghetti out. I saw it, and…

**Me:** "I'm shocking…"

…the spaghetti flew to…

…this time, China, America, Israel and Venezuela. He kicked… 4? 4?! It was impossible…

**North Italy:** "Uh oh…"

…it hit both four of them. China couldn't believe it…

**China:** "Oh… you insulted me!"

**America:** "Yuck!"

**Venezuela:** "AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Israel:** "US?"

…all laughed…

**Audiences:** "HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

…North Italy and South Italy also laughed too. These nations also blamed everything about Italy's brothers. Because all of this, I must say it was funny. The situation in the show… well, no one wanted to see anymore…

**Me:** "Hilarious! Good show! Good show! Perfecto!" (_Perfect!_)

…then, America and China warned by thumbing their middle finger. I didn't want to ask, so I returned back to normal…

**Me:** "Alright alright. Stop stop, I can't control myself anymore. Please, Italys."

…the brothers had stopped…

**North Italy:** "Okay!"

**South Italy:** "I'm apology. Sorry, sorry."

**Angola:** "Heizzzz…"

**Haiti:** "Not cool, man."

…but it was over. So I ordered everyone to stop. The show must be continued. I came close to the Italys, and spoke to them…

**Me:** "So, having enjoyed? Good. Now, I need to talk about your World Cup qualifying results."

…listening, Feliciano and Lovino stopped. They then prepared themselves, and began…

**North and South Italy:** "We're ready…, man."

…I might smile now…

**Me:** "So… it's time to do."

…unfortunately, when I was talking about Italy, China had been arguing with Vietnam…

**China:** "So what? This belongs to China: South China Sea!"

**Vietnam:** "But it belongs to me!"

**China:** "You need to learn something, Vietnam."

…Brazil and Mexico, who disliked this, turned angry and yelled…

**Brazil:** "Shut up! QUIET!"

**Mexico:** "Out out out! We will talk about South China Sea later."

…it was the situation called: the Chinese rig. Brazil and Mexico pulled China and Vietnam away, then shutted the door. I knew, but I had to talk about soccer first…

**North Italy:** "I'll start: we began in group B. We met Denmark, Czech Republic, Malta, Armenia and Bulgaria. Our first race had been in Sofia."

**South Italy:** "But if Pablo Osvaldo hadn't been there, we might have lost. Thanked him so much for the score 2-2."

**Me:** "Yes, yes it is."

**South Italy:** "Later, we beat Malta 2-0 at home."

**North Italy:** "And in Yerevan, we drove Armenia out: we won 3-1 in Hrazdan."

**South Italy:** "And you know what, in Milan, Italy: Montolivo, De Rossi, Balotelli, they gave 3-1 win over Denmark."

**North Italy:** "Wow wow… in Ta' Qali, the black bad boy Balotelli crushed Malta 2-0."

**South Italy:** "So… we continued like this: in Prague, Czech, we draw him 0-0."

…they told so fast that my eyes turned blow…

**Me:** "Hhhhhh…"

**South Italy:** "In Palermo, Alberto Gilardino scored his only goal to win 1-0 over Bulgaria."

**North Italy:** "Turin, Italy had welcomed Czech Republic by a 2-1 victory. Chiellini and Balotelli had scored goals in the match."

**North and South Italy:** "And our last matches were 2 draw: 2-2 over Denmark and 2-2 over Armenia in Copenhagen and Naples."

**North Italy:** "So… we passed: 6 wins, 4 draws, no losts, 19 goals forward, 9 goals away, +10 and 22 Points."

**Me:** "Hhhhh…"

…I was very shocked about that. And I must be staying back…

**Me:** "You did fast."

**North Italy:** "What did you think?"

**South Italy:** "Yes, we made it well, right?"

**Me:** "Alright… so, you passed for 22 points."

**South Italy:** "Yes. We have crossed in and later, we were brought to the group D which includes England, Uruguay, Costa Rica."

**North Italy:** "And we want to defeat our opponents."

**Me:** "So…"

**North Italy:** "Our direct goal? We want champions!"

**South Italy:** "CHAMPIONS! CHAMPIONS!"

**Me:** "And…"

**North and South Italy:** "We will pass it! We won't let it down! FORZA ITALIA!"

…they slapped its hands, and they started running out. I didn't speak anything when they talked about the qualifying of Italy…

**Me:** "?"


	26. Mexico

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Ahh…"

…the battle between Vietnam and China about an oil rig had influenced to Taiwan, South Korea and even… Japan. Unlike Russia, who was preparing for a practice with China in East China Sea due to the bad security in South China Sea, also seemed like unhappy about Vietnam…

**Japan:** "You make me disappointed, Vietnam. The attack of Taiwan's factories in Bình Dương, Hà Tĩnh,… you will pay for this."

…but Vietnam repeated angrily…

**Vietnam:** "That's not my fault. What did you think about the Maidan? Is this better than anti-China? The Euromaidan also used violence, that's all."

**Ukraine:** "Hey…"

**Russia:** "And do you think that China want to be alliance with me?"

**America:** "Your actions, Russia. We will not accept this. But…"

**Australia:** "You will leave Vietnam and China alone? This is a trick! We both knew despite Vietnam is a Communist but Vietnam is the only one who can disable China! And my comment doesn't mean I support Russia!"

**Ukraine:** "SO I can't…"

**Mexico:** "Maybe Aussie is right. Ukraine didn't have any preparation against Russia, due to their close history, the Kievan Rus'. So the Holodomor… is dissolving… But Vietnam, despite had a same like Russia-Ukraine, but Russia ruled Ukraine by creating Kiev, why China used invasion to occupy Vietnam many times. The capital of Kievan Rus' is Kiev so long until the rule of Russian Tsars in Moscow and St. Petersburg; when the capital of Chinese Empire had never been in Thăng Long, Phú Xuân nor Sài Gòn."

**America:** "This is the only different you said? I thought…"

**Mexico:** "Remember, Alfred, Texas is belonged to me. Spain created, I succeeded, you invaded."

**England:** "Uhh…"

…in the history, Arthur was angered about the rising of Alfred, so Arthur had suggested support to Mexico over the Texas Revolution before. But somehow, later Mexico didn't receive helps from England…

**Mexico:** "London, traitor…"

**England:** "Hey hey not me…"

**Mexico:** "Shut up, traitor! Because of you, I have been weakened like today!"

**America:** "HAHAHA…"

**Mexico:** "So… Russia, kept annexing East Ukraine for me! Revenge for me over Texas!"

**Germany:** "Mexico is gonna crazy!"

**France:** "Let's suspend Mexico too for supporting Russia."

**England:** "But Mexico is our ally…"

**Brazil:** "HAHA… Francis the idiot! Suspend an ally for fun! HAHAHA… and you will lose a man who can stop Chinese invasion!"

**America:** "Then WHAT?"

…I was gonna mad… so I thought about police, once again…

**Me:** "Can you STOP MAKING NOISES?"

…I cried. Everyone was shocked. I was so angry, angry about this. You know that, I'm an oversea Vietnamese, and just like the others, I'm an anti-China, despite I've a half-Taiwanese blood. I disliked Putin, but liked Snowden. But by somehow, Alfred might have poisoned Vietnamese people to make a riot against… not only the Chinese, but also Japanese, Taiwanese, Koreans… because they "are not better than America"? Wrong…

…but this was soccer, not politics, my people…

**Me:** "**SHUT UP!**"

…all turned quiet. Now I felt better. Even I disliked China, but this wasn't time. I must finish my business before the opening in Rio de Janeiro. Dora-rinho, one of my friends with Fuleco, 2014 World Cup mascot, had been here. They were both Brazilians…

**Dora-rinho:** "On duty, man!"

…but I hated to say this: unlike Fuleco, Rinho is the forgetful idiot…

**Fuleco:** "Are you sure that boy of The Doraemons can remember anything?"

**Me:** "I'm not sure. He's good but also forgetful too."

…and in somekind of reason, Mexico, who was convincing the conflict between Vietnam and China, suddenly was pulled…

**China:** "Stay of my way, Hispanic!"

**Mexico:** "What the…"

…China pulled Mexico out to underground. Realizing danger, Dora-the-Kid, one of Rinho's friends, must jump…

**Dora-the-Kid:** "INCOMING!"

…but Kid failed. His footprints were too far from Mexico. But by somehow, Rinho kicked the sofa to close to the place where Mexico would fall…

**Mexico:** "AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

…and Mexico, he was safe. His face smashed to the sofa, and he was survived…

**Me:** "Hey, let me choose…"

…but this time I only saw… Mexico. I was surprised…

**Me:** "Mexico? But… but…"

…I wanna ask somebody about this. But this wasn't good time, because it was close to World Cup. I thought it was God's decision…

**Me:** "Alright, you were chosen. I think it's time to recheck why Mexico had been losing its power. But you should start, right?"

…and Mexico… seemed like very happy. He didn't have to spend time, he jumped to me…

**Mexico:** "Gracias, mi amigos!" (_Thank you, my friend!_)

…I wasn't already to do something, but Mexico had called his mariachi team and began…

**Mexico:** "Alright men, have you ready for this?"

…oh, I loved mariachi. Mexican folk song always felt happy to me…

**Me:** "Mariachi? I wanna hear!"

**Mexico:** "You will like to see this."

…he then started. But his main music… was the combination between his folk Mexican mariachi… and Teo's Cheesecake, a song was sung in 2014 Eurovision…

**Mexico:** "Ready? Set… GO!"

…he danced…

"_Yeah, babe…_

_Once, I faced the World Cup_

_And want to know…_

_Why I'm strong like Brazil_

_But never had a title_

_I… stayed in Group B_

_With Costa Rica_

_El Salvador, Guyana_

_And I'd thought it would be easy to cross the line_

_I had won over Guyana 3-1_

_I continued by beating Salvador 2-1_

_Looking a 2-0 win over Costa_

_I was the best of this group_

_I still won over Guyana 5-0_

_I had been beating Salvador 2-0_

_Seeking an 1-0 win over Costa_

_I was still best in my group_

_Oh yeah_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_O-oh, o-oh_

_Hey, I was in the last round_

_With Jamaica_

_Costa Rica, Honduras, Panama_

_And especially America_

_I… thought I still strong_

_So, I showed them all_

_But they had improved_

_And I lost time to qualify with a results_

_Jamaica: 0-0 and 1-0_

_Honduras: 2-2 and 1-2_

_Costa Rica: 0-0 and 1-2_

_And I was shocked about this._

_America: 0-0 and 0-2_

_Panama: 0-0 and 2-1_

_And I was crazy due about this_

_Now I wanted to reform my teammate_

_Oh yeah_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_O-oh, o-oh_

_I don't want to be like this_

_I don't want to be like that_

_Uh oh…_

_I don't want to, want to be like this_

_I don't want to, want to be like that, baby…_

_Oh…_

_Yeah_

_I don't want to…_

_I was not gonna to see this results_

_I turned to reform the new and built it_

_For facing matches against the New Zealand_

_In Azteca, (Mexico City), I had smashed him 5-1_

_In Westpac, Wellington, I'd crushed him 4-2_

_I don't wanna be like this perhaps today__  
><em>_I'm not gonna be like that tomorrow__  
><em>_I look over all the maps trying to remake__  
><em>_'Cause I'm not tired of my World Cup dream._

_Moah…"_

**Me:** "Teo's Cheesecake song? 2014 Eurovision?"

**Mexico:** "You like it? I think Teo should win, not Austria's Conchita."

…seemed like Mexico humiliating Austria. And Austria wasn't going to love it…

**Austria:** "Careful with your words, Mexico."

**Mexico:** "Oh no I won't scare you!"

…in my brain…

**Me:** "Hey hey, stop. I think we should call this to Belarusian Mariachi."

**Mexico:** "Haha I knew it! Natalya!"

…but Belarus… wasn't here…

**Mexico:** "Where's Belarus?"

**Me:** "Who does know? Anyway, thank you for your mariachi. So… what about this? Your final goal in this World Cup?"

**Mexico:** "Me? Well, I will pass to the semi-final!"

**Me:** "You never succeed, right?"

**Mexico:** "Not this time. I got Giovani dos Santos, Javier Hernández, Javier Aquino, Guillermo Ochoa, Andrés Guardado, and else…"

**Me:** "Seems like…"

**Mexico:** "Do not worry. This is the shortest interview, right? So, I wanna dance. Pray for me, bro, and I'll qualify!"

**Me:** "Uh…"

**Mexico:** "Deal!"

…he then danced to goodbye me. It was so fast… but this World Cup was closer and closer, so I must run the time…


	27. Netherlands

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Now I think it's time to talk about the runner-up of the 2010 World Cup before."

…these words from my voice were able to recognize: recognize the meaning, and the man I wanted to say…

**Me:** "Alright, fun enough. After the Cheesecake version from Mexico, I think someone should be more romantic than the funny. So… what about the runner-up? You know what I mean."

…all the audience, they watched to the Netherlands, the man with a Goku's hair from a famous Japanese manga film, well didn't need to say. Mr. Goku Netherlands was my next target…

**Me:** "Say hello Mr. Holland!"

…the people slapped its hands. The Netherlands, in other media called Dutch or Holland, was the runner-up of the 2010 World Cup. But in 2012 Euro, he was a loser. So he would not be nice much…

**Netherlands:** "Hello, guys."

…his voice was cold…

**Me:** "Alright, you won't scare me, right?"

**Netherlands:** "No I'm not going to do that. Well…"

**Me:** "Be focus! I heard that after the Eurovision, you stood in the second, after… Conchita Wurst. But in some occasion, I heard that Russia's Tolmachevy Sisters were booed because the Russian actions in Ukraine. I will never accept these actions to compare with politics. Remember, soccer, music and politics are three different works, understand?"

…they thought I was warning Holland, but in fact, I was disappointed to everyone…

**Denmark:** "But but…"

**Russia:** "Huh?"

**America:** "Hey!"

…they almost made noise until…

**Me:** "CAN YOU STOP? I SAID DON'T COMPARE TOLMACHEVY TO POLITICS, UNDERSTAND? OR YOU WILL USE THIS IN WORLD CUP?"

…I was angry. Damn I hated somebody using that, so I cried. The Netherlands also did not wanna make trouble, so he calmed me down…

**Netherlands:** "Calm down, man…"

…but I did know he said, so I decided to sit under the sofa. All the audiences, they must be silent, and did not speak about politics…

**Me:** "Alright, enough. Nigeria was having a trouble with those Boko Haram stinks, so she did not want to make noise, while Europe and Asia were in chaos. But not this time, guys. Turn back to soccer, please."

…Holland knew it, so he had ready. Then, he then told Belgium…

**Netherlands:** "Hey Bel!"

**Belgium:** "Me?"

**Netherlands:** "Yeah yeah. Can you carry the piano to me?"

**Belgium:** "Right on. The mobile piano… is here."

…Belgium showed by pointing to Netherlands' back. Netherlands was able to understand, so he turned behind, and saw the piano…

**Netherlands:** "Ahh… so, hey you, your first question will be…"

**Me:** "Well, you know it…"

**Netherlands:** "Alright, let's start."

…seemed like Dutch had been beginning. A folk song from Amsterdam…

**Netherlands:** "It will be there…

_If I were in the soccer match…_

_Then I'll say I would like to show it_

_Maybe I would not so good…_

_But tomorrow I'll rise on top._

_Then a day, I must have to do,_

_A fight, for the ticket._

_After 2012 disaster_

_I felt they're… insulting me._

_So I began my holy war_

_Against my enemies_

_Romania, Turkey, Estonia_

_And Andorra, Hungary_

_Bucharest, Ankara, Tallinn_

_With Andorra and Budapest_

_My journey… started in Group D_

_I met in Amsterdam_

_I passed through Turkey with 2-0 win_

_In legendary of Ferenc Puskás_

_I crossed 4-1 win_

_Hey, Miss Elizaveta_

_No more wasting time_

_In De Kuip, Amsterdam_

_I flew very high over Andorra_

_With 3 goals up, I danced in grass_

_With some few of tears…_

_I felt sad for my European brothers_

_But no, not this today_

_I might help you, but not this time_

_Cause for the ticket…_

_So I did understand you, and you did know me._

_And we faced the green sea_

_My friend, it was time for me_

_My Dracula…_

_I wanna face you more_

_I beat you to win 4-1_

_In Bucharest_

_Oh, and I was sorry_

_Because Estonia was lost 0-3_

_In Amsterdam Arena_

_Not only you left_

_Romania, oh Dracula_

_I smashed you 4-0_

_Then I thought all day about my prizes_

_Did it big… or just look small?_

_In A. Le Coq Stade_

_I was draw 2-2 over Estonia_

_But not for Andorra now…_

_Because I received no goal down._

_Oh 2-0, 2-0 victory._

_My dear husband, I was Hungary_

_I knew your time was not back_

_But I would not stay to lose_

_So I met the Netherlands._

_But I, Netherlands said no._

_I had beaten you to 8-1._

_And I gained my own ticket._

_So sorry, my dear… Romania!_

_It was too late for my Dracula_

_Because in Istanbul_

_The capital of old Byzantine_

_I had revenged for Constantine_

_By a 2-0 victory_

_Ahhh… ah ah ah ah ah aaahhh…_

_And I passed through this World Cup_

_And my dream… oh it's never gone!_

_With Huntelaar, Van Persie…_

_And Sneijder, with Robben_

_Van der Vaart, Krul and de Jong…_

_Kuyt, Lens, Guzmán and more…_

_Netherlands… Netherlands…_

_NETHERLANDS…_

_NETHERLANDS… OH NETHERLANDS…_

_My dear home… lllaaaannnnnddddddddd!_

**Netherlands:** …My homeland."

…this orchestra piano was touched my heart. Everyone, they gathered up, and cheered…

**Audiences:** "Netherlands, HOORAY!"

**Netherlands:** "Thank you."

…even Belgium also could not hold her eyes…

**Belgium:** "You're so wonderful, Ned."

**Me:** "I do support you, Ned."

**Belarus:** "I think after Mexico's fun, it's Netherlands' tears."

**Israel:** "You know what? Netherlands is a wonderful nation."

**Norway:** "I don't understand why they voted for Conchita. Netherlands should have won. Look at his voice."

**Japan:** "I want to cry…"

**Australia:** "You're right. Damn Austria."

**Argentina:** "Oh yeah…"

**Brazil:** "VOTE 100 POINTS FOR NED!"

…oh wow… I loved it. But no time to talk about the song, so I must go to the main article immediately…

**Me:** "Alright, don't cry. I want to speak about Ned. Back to your station, please!"

…the spectators this time headed back to their seats. I did not waste anytime, got ready to ask Ned now…

**Me:** "Well, welcome back. Your song definitely good, like Mariya Yaremchuk from Ukraine, Donatan and Cleo from Poland, or Tolmachevy Sisters from Russia and Aram MP4 from Armenia. But seemed like today is the Eastern European era."

**Netherlands:** "Alright, stop speaking about Eurovision. Now I have ready for this title this time."

**Me:** "But can you do it? Portugal is your allergy."

**Netherlands:** "I'll kill him!"

**Me:** "But you have to pass the Group B. In here, you are going to meet your unlikely rival, Spain; the Aussie and Bernardo O'Higgins' Chile!"

**Netherlands:** "DAMN! Only Australia I can face, except that… Australia is an Asian nation with European ethnically; otherwise Chile and Spain both knew each others and hate me!"

**Me:** "Calm calm calm, Ned. Soccer is soccer."

**Netherlands:** "Right. So now on, I won't be easy with them. I must pass through the group first."

**Me:** "That's your spirit. Now, show me what can you do?"

**Netherlands:** "When I go to Brazil, I shall beat by my army, led by Louis van Gaal! Go Netherlands!"

**Me:** "Hahaha… you will be in Rio?"

**Netherlands:** "Yes. BLU! JEWEL!"

…hey, these names…

**Me**: "SPIX'S MACAWS!"

**Brazil:** "Damn it Ned! How dare you hypnotize my macaws! AAAHHHHHH!"

…I would say: one month ago, when Blu and Jewel were flying in Amazon, suddenly Netherlands captured them. Then, he tried to humanized them again, but when his works did not finish yet, uh oh… Brazil found. Due to those spix's macaws came from Brazil, Brazil turned angry…

**Brazil:** "You, you kidnapped my macaws! I swear to the God, if I cannot kill you in this World Cup, I will follow you until you down! AAAHHHHHHH…!"

**Netherlands:** "Your macaws? What the…"

…then, Brazil and Netherlands clashed. Brazil still remembered his embarrassing lost over Holland 4 years ago in South Africa…

…but Belgium did not wanna close to the trouble, so she left out…

…leaving Netherlands on the fight with Brazil…

**Me:** "Blu and Jewel from Rio? DAMN! DORA-THE-KID, DORA-RINHO, DORA-NICHOV, GET THOSE MACAWS BACK!"

…they made a battle right in the interview. How many times? DAMN…

**Brazil:** "Beat Ned! BEAT HIM!"

**Netherlands:** "HEY!"

**Dora-rinho:** "I want to bring Blu!"

**Dora-the-Kid:** "WHERE's LINDA AND TULIO? STOP BRAZIL AND NETHERLANDS' WAR!"

**Me:** "AARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

…when Tulio Monteiro came, he didn't know anything until he was beaten by… Dutch. England then laughed, due to the rival with Ned…

**England:** "HAHAHA… NED OH MY NED, YOU BEAT WRONG BRAZILIAN! HAHAHAHAHA…"

**Russia:** "Next World Cup I have to ban this."

**Cuba:** "GIANT CONFLICT!"

**Me:** "Can anybody stop Brazil-Netherlands war? STOP! **SSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**"

…oh no…


	28. Colombia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Now, due to only few still stands here, I guessed that it would be easier, or harder. So I must call one of them. Tell me the lasts."

…with my permission, they tried to find out how many nations last. But they did not tell yet, right, to defend their results first…

…but not this time. The day to World Cup was not far anymore. So I'd to hurry…

**Me:** "Well?"

**Spectators:** "We knew that only five nations left."

**Me:** "Good. Tell me their names."

…but not all of them was right. They always failed, just to my interview. So, I thought about it…

**Me:** "Okay okay! Stop. Now let me answer five nations left. You don't know how many, do you?"

…the fans nodded. So I began my job…

**Me:** "They're: Portugal, Colombia, Honduras, Iran and Brazil."

**Spectators:** "Oh…"

…they were surprised. Even one of them said that they only remembered Brazil as one of them. So, with just only five nations, whom I should call first? Hah…

**Me:** "Alright alright. Now… let's check on. One, two, three. Turn on!"

…they started using light to show toward everyone in the stand. The lasts. Might be a least…

**Colombia:** "Well… should be me…"

**Portugal:** "CR7, CR7,…"

**Iran:** "Ayah… Allah…"

**Honduras:** "Geez…"

…then, after turned circle for a minute, it stopped. Now, it would be…

**Me:** "The light was stopped in…"

…and it was stopped. Stopped to…

…a gun? A Swiss gun…

**Me:** "Switzerland? Again?"

…the room was under darkness, so I've to lighten all. Suddenly…

…it showed the real person. A man of Hispanic descent, living in the South of America…

**Me:** "Colombia?"

…with his FARC uniform, I would know him. So… that was Colombia, the man of World Cup…

**Colombia:** "Hello everybody!"

…they welcomed Colombia. I knew Colombia too. But unfortunately, the black history of Colombian soccer in 1994 (Andrés Escobar's own goal during the match between Alfred and Colombia had made the reason of the murder of Escobar) made me more afraid then him, especially Colombia is one of the most-drug selling nations in the world, with Mexico, Honduras, Panama, Venezuela, Ecuador, or even… North Korea…

…I still remembered it. So in this World Cup, Colombia must be the main attentions…

**Me:** "Hi Colombia."

**Colombia:** "Thank you. I'll sit down right now."

**Me:** "Wow wow wow…"

**America:** "Well… you should calm Colombia first…"

**Me:** "I know, Alfred."

…thanked Alfred for saying, but I did not need it now. The situation I could say it was silence, and nothing was speech now. Then, Colombia's cold-hearted style sat down…

**Colombia:** "Well, what did you want for?"

**Me:** "Huh huh… please don't scare me…"

**Colombia:** "No one will do that. I can forgive. It just… I could never forgive to those cartels."

**Me:** "You need Crayon Shin-chan."

**Colombia:** "Crayon Shin-chan?"

**Me:** "A Japanese fun manga, written by deceased author Yoshito Usui."

**Colombia:** "No, I'm not interested much with Japanese manga. I've a close tie with America more than Kiku. And Alfred… well, he read Japanese manga, but limited."

**Me:** "Hhhmmm… seems like Alfred-Kiku alliance had needed more anime."

…spectators laughed. Even Japan also laughed too. But what now? I was having a job with Bogota and I did not wanna miss it…

**Me:** "Colombie, it's alright. Now, you can turn to your World Cup qualifying results."

**Colombia:** "Mine?"

**Me:** "Everyone must tell it. After the Belgian incident, I've prepared carefully. Go on, Colombia. Don't be so sad man…"

**Colombia:** "I'm not sad. I'm just… just feeling like… haizz… what' ever."

**Me:** "We respect you. Now, Bogota, tell your story began."

**Colombia:** "Hhhmmm…"

…I and Colombia did not say much, so the show was silence. Everything was breezing for one minute…

…and I must prepare more…

**Colombia:** "Alright. Follow me to the COMMEBOL."

…yeah. That was Colombia I'd seen…

**Colombia:** "People, now I shall start my campaign. First, I didn't begin in the matchday 1. Matchday 2 was my beginning: La Paz. I beat Bolivia 2-1."

**Me:** "Yeah…"

**Colombia:** "But in Barranquilla, my town, I met my old brother Venezuela. I lost my chance to win when I draw him 1-1. My next match, I gained a humiliating 1-2 defeat right again in my home because of Argentina. But I defeated Peru in Lima 1-0, later. And I continued by a 0-1 defeat in Quito. Damn I'd had an unbelievable story."

**Me:** "Okay…"

**Colombia:** "But it did not matter at all. I'd returned: I smashed Uruguay 4-0 at home; beat Chile 1-3 in Santiago; and again, in my beautiful Barranquilla, I killed Paraguay 2-0."

**Me:** "Hhhhh…"

…I was very afraid…

…but I must calm…

**Me:** "Alright. Continue please."

**Colombia:** "In my next matchdays, I gained a 5-0 thrash over Bolivia at home, until I was beaten down by Venezuela 0-1. In Buenos Aires, I draw Argentina 0-0; and then I strengthened my power by a 2-0 win over Peru in my home."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Colombia:** "And also in Estadio Metropolitano Roberto Meléndez, I blew Ecuador 1-0; but in Montevideo, Uruguay smashed me 2-0. So in my two last matches, I used every source to qualify: I draw Chile 3-3 in Barranquilla, and finally seized a 2-1 win in Asunción, Paraguay over the host. I passed like that."

…everyone shared the same idea that they had to suffer a dangerous qualification. They agreed with Col…

**Me:** "I feel like you have to suffer the deadliest racing in South America. But that's okay, because you'd qualified."

**Colombia:** "I hope I could do better. But I must focus on the battle of World Cup."

**Me:** "I know. So… do you know Shakira?"

**Colombia:** "Uhh… she is hot. I knew that she was born in my home stadium Barranquilla."

**Me:** "Well, did you hear that Shakira made a prank on Pique by a letter. She wrote a few, but made Pique failed to understand."

**Colombia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Here. Take a look."

…I gave Shakira's letter to Colombia. Colombia believed that it was a Spanish prank, but when he saw again…

…it was in…

**Colombia:** "ARABIC?"

…Shakira is a Colombian singer of Lebanese descent. So that was the reason…

"عزيزي بيكي

إذا كان يمكنك ترجمة هذه الرسالة، اتصل بي

الحب

شاكيرا"

…I invited Lebanon, who had close relations with Latin Americans, to translate it. She, Lebanon, talked immediately…

**Lebanon:** "Dear Piqué

If you can translate this letter, call me

Love

Shakira"

…and all laughed. Definitely Colombia would not be happy…

**Colombia:** "Why did she joke her love by Arabic?"

**Me:** "Don't worry. Thomas Edward Lawrence also made a lot of Arabic pranks than Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll."

**England:** "I think T. E. Lawrence should compare with S. I. M. Ripoll. Sadly Lawrence'd gone."

**Lebanon:** "Haha…"

**Colombia:** "Don't judge me. It's not funny at all. She wanna be a Muslim? Man, prank in Spanish, please. I do love the girl but she needs to respect her boyfriend."

**Me**: "Okay okay. Now back to your business. What have you got in your national team?"

**Colombia:** "Mine? I've got Radamel Falcao, Faryd Mondragón, David Ospina, Edwin Valencia, Pablo Armero, Fredy Guarín, Cristián Zapata, Mario Yepes, Luis Muriel, and else… I'm ready for any challenges."

**Me:** "You must be proud of yourself."

**Colombia:** "No no, it is my pride. Along with Carlos Valderrama and Arnoldo Iguarán, we shall create the Golden team of Colombia."

**Me:** "You know Carlos and Arnoldo didn't play anymore?"

**Colombia:** "I forgot. Still, I won't let it down. I would kill anyone who tries to stop my steps."

**Me:** "Don't say kill, say you crush them!"

**Colombia:** "Sorry sorry."

**Me:** "Well, you should know your place."

**Colombia:** "I know. Group C, with Greece, Japan and Ivory Coast."

**Me:** "Japan has Honda, Kawashima, Hasebe, Kagawa, Okazaki, Zaccheroni; Greece has Gekas, Karagounis, Papastathopoulos, Samaras, Salpingidis, Mitroglou, Katsouranis, Holebas, Santos; Ivory Coast has Drogba, Barry, the Touré brothers, Traoré, Doumbia, Tioté, Lamouchi. They won't let you pass, Colombia."

**Colombia:** "Pass through my body first, man. I must take the first place."

**Me:** "It's shocking me. Japan has bushido, Greece got Zeus, Ivory Coast has an elephant army. Can you still be confident to play?"

**Colombia:** "I'll challenge them all. Nothing to fear, and I'm going to seize the quarter-final."

**Me:** "Well… show me."

**Colombia:** "I'll, and I'm going to do."

…Colombia giggled like an evil face, then, he bowed his head, said goodbye and moved…

**Me:** "Oh dear…"


	29. Portugal

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Hey, everybody, do you know who's next?"

…the spectators didn't say anything. Then, I smiled…

**Me:** "Have you watched the UEFA Champions League final?"

…they suddenly stood up, shouted largely…

**Spectators:** "PORTUGAL!"

**Me:** "CR7, right? Well… welcome Cristiano Portugal!"

**Spectators:** "Portugal, hooray!"

…it was Portugal. The few lasts…

**Me:** "Portugal, once again."

**Portugal:** "Hola! I'm pleasure to meet you."

**Me:** "So… you've already prepared for the World Cup?"

**Portugal:** "I won't be easy to defeat now."

**Me:** "Good work. Still remember Russia?"

**Portugal:** "Oh yeah, well…"

…suddenly I heard something not fine. The Europeans, they seemed like stop fighting over Russia. Something wasn't right…

…the 2014 European parliament elections…

**Me:** "What?"

**France:** "Damn it… Marine Le Pen won."

**England:** "Nigel Farage showdown!"

**Italy:** "Matteo Salvini of Lega Nord."

**Greece:** "People's Orthodox Party…"

**Denmark:** "Fuck…"

…uh oh…

**Sweden:** "Well, Russia, we have to rethink about you this time."

…but it must not waste time anymore. So I dismissed…

**Me:** "Stop! Dismiss! Today is over. Speak about tomorrow, please."

…they understood, then got out of here…

…leaving me and Portugal…

**Portugal:** "Alright show me."

**Me:** "Hhhmm… if you say so. Well then, start telling me your qualification in this World Cup."

**Portugal:** "Present to you right now."

…Portugal, oh Portugal. He'd begun…

**Portugal:** "I can make a story. Once Upon a time in Lisbon…"

**Me:** "Huh? A fairytale?"

**Portugal:** "A short fairytale. In Lisbon, a team was rising on the top of the world. Their master, the sorcerer Paulo Bento, with his students, especially the captain Cristiano Ronaldo, rode its horses through Europe. Their army had promised that they must seize the champions. But just like England, they failed to get a chance in Europe; in World Cup England only had 1, Portugal had 0."

**Me:** "Very impressive."

**Portugal:** "So we must bring it to our house, our beloved Lisbon. And we started by a journey cross into the small nation, Luxembourg. In here, Stade Josy Barthel, Ronaldo and Postiga had used magic to disable Luxembourg, making a 2-1 win. Back to Braga, Postiga, once again, with Varela and Alves smashed little Azerbaijan 3-0. I might have proud that Portugal was the giant. But it was wrong…"

**Me:** "So…"

**Portugal:** "In Luzhniki, Moscow, Kerzhakov had disabled our defences by a death goal. That was why in Ramat Gan, Jewish state of Israel, I was draw 3-3 because of Israel's sorcerers got broomsticks. What a dangerous weapon. But that was not happened in Baku. I beat Azerbaijan by a 2-0 win, thanked Alves and Almeida."

**Me:** "Then…"

**Portugal:** "From then, we'd secured advantage to face the giant bear. When the bear marched to Lisbon, my magic team had danced toward the clumsy Misha, and scored a 1-0 win: Postiga. But my greatest student, CR7, just began his day in Belfast. Even facing the Northern Ireland, but we solo a 4-2 win, with CR7's hat-trick. The last was belonged to Alves."

**Me:** "And…"

**Portugal:** "But I still made a mistake. In Lisbon, I faced the Jews. The Jewish warriors showed that they did not need magic to change the match. They jumped toward us, stopped us, and finally, Ben Basat ended our chance by a 1-1 draw. We must be kaboom in Coimbra, and later, I crushed the Royal team by a 3-0 win. But we just sat down under Russia…"

**Me:** "Ahh…"

**Portugal:** "And so, when the God chose, they pointed me and Axel. Sweden, ah, an undefeatable team. In Da Luz, we must face the truth. They got Ibra, Larsson, Svensson,… but please, it was not today, Swedes. Cristiano Ronaldo had kicked the ball and shot thourgh Swedes. Goal, and 1-0 win. But we knew it wasn't over. Sweden would have vengeance, so I must be ready. And I was correct: Solna, Friends Arena. We took the lead, Ibra smashed down, and when I thought hope was gone, suddenly Ronaldo scored. 3-2, and 4-2 on aggregate. We passed, and now, we must showdown with them. And we fled to Brazil, our second motherland, to seek the victory, and the first title. Thank you."

…they both slapped. I also nodded and asked Portugal for some reason…

**Me:** "So… Portugal, have you already for the title?"

**Portugal:** "I'm not afraid. I have Nani, Silvestre Varela, Hugo Almeida, João Pereira, Raul Meireles, Hélder Postiga, Eduardo, Pepe, Bruno Alves,… and the great Cristiano Ronaldo."

**Me:** "You know what? I'D LOVE CR7!"

**Portugal:** "Thanks."

**Me:** "I love Portugal too. So you wanna your first title? Then do it, show me everything you got. I don't have much time anymore."

**Portugal:** "With pleasure. I will gain the cup."

**Me:** "God bless you."

**Portugal:** "We bless you too."

…then, Portugal showed his finger that he agreed. So, I would not have to think anymore…

…because I'm Portugal's fan…


	30. Honduras

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "I do think that when Portugal and Colombia were out, who's left?"

**Spectators:** "Honduras, Iran and Brazil!"

**Me:** "That's right. Hey, do you know what, I'm gonna asking the lasts. Who do you want to choose?"

…they started looking about the lasts of them: the host, the Shia or the Hispanic? Wow…

**Me:** "Well?"

**Spectators:** "We will choose…"

**Me:** "Who?"

…they thought for a long while, then… they finally selected up…

**Spectators:** "How about voting?"

…I wasn't confused. Instead, I'd gotten for this…

**Me:** "Okay. But this time, vote for only two. Brazil shall be the last one. Every host nations had to do that. Honduras or Iran? Let's start."

…they then put phones, mobiles, and chose their favorite team. Honduras, or Iran? Who would have a chance…

…for only over 1 minute just full enough to do…

**Me:** "Only last 30 seconds."

…and they became faster and faster. The time did not wait, and I would have known who's next…

**Me:** "Ten seconds left. Nine, eight, seven, six…"

…they turned faster and faster. And when the time was up, I declared over…

**Me:** "Stop. Show me."

…the computer showed everything. When I checked out, seemed like they pointed to the stronger…

…the World Cup 2010's team, or Asia's giant? Well…

…and I respected it…

**Me:** "So… with these votes, I will declare that… the next continent shall be…"

…and they looked, watched all. And the last was…

**Me:** "HONDURAS!"

…they both slapped…

**Me:** "Honduras got over 57%, while Iran took the last. Sorry Iran. Now, please Honduras steps up."

…Honduras did not be afraid. His face today did look like… Djemal Pasha, the murder or Armenians. So Armenia did not like it…

**Armenia:** "Hey Honduras! Are you like Djemal Pasha?"

**Me:** "Djemal Pasha?! Ahmed Djemal Pasha?"

**Turkey:** "It's look good."

**Armenia:** "Shut up, killer."

**Turkey:** "WHAT?"

**Me:** "Alright stop please! Honduras, are you today same like Djemal Pasha?"

…I showed my mirror to him. Then he watched his face and pointed…

**Honduras:** "Djemal Pasha? Who's he?"

**Armenia:** "Mr. Honduras, he was the massive killer who created the Armenian Genocide. I hate him, and please I don't like your face today, even you're a Hispanic."

**Me:** "Armenia… alright stop. There's no history here anymore. Now, I want you to show that he's not a Turk, he's a Hispanic. Okay? Now stop."

**Honduras:** "Yeah. I know. Sorry Armenia. But I'm not a Turk, fine?"

**Armenia:** "Fine. Don't use Djemal's face anymore."

**Honduras:** "I know, I know."

…so, today Honduras had been mistaken as Ahmed Djemal. It was so embarrassing. But with Turkey, it was so normal. That was why Europeans hate him…

**Portugal:** "Silly bitch!"

**Scotland:** "Islamic murder!"

**Canada:** "The first modern killer of the world!"

**North and South Italy:** "Mao Pasha!"

…I did not mind about that. Instead, I focused on Honduras, whom would be here any moment. From then, I could face one of the most drug-seller nations in the world…

…and in Honduras' hands, he got a drug…

**Me:** "Hi Honduras."

**Honduras:** "Ola."

**Me:** "What are you doing with this drug?"

**Honduras:** "Throw it."

…his funny, but cold-faced made me surprise. But I did not fear. Instead, I walked to him, and said…

**Me:** "Please sit down, sir. Then… we can talk anything about it."

…Honduras nodded, and he sat down. I began…

**Me:** "So… Honduras, do you know anything about your qualification?"

**Honduras:** "Ohh… I love my qualification to Brazil. But my business must start now. Please… begin."

…he cut the light, and then, he walked, changed his clothes to a guerrilla fighter made in Switzerland. He began…

**Honduras:** "Now…

_Well…_

_I was watching, and waiting_

_For my next FIFA World Cup_

_I was staying and dreaming_

_For a brand new adventure…_

_My homeland, San Pedro Sula_

_Would have a chance to make a kaboom._

_And so be it, I always be there_

_For a huge walk through America…_

_But in my hometown…_

_San Pedro Sula_

_I lost 0-2 over Panama_

_Because of Blas Pérez_

_But no no no!_

_I would say I wouldn't stop_

_And I smashed to the table_

_To hope for a new victory_

_But in Toronto, I was draw…_

_No goal…_

_BUT not in Havana_

_I beat him to 3-0_

_Then I smashed Cuba 1-0 in San Pedro Sula_

_In Panama, again_

_I failed to defeat him_

_With a 0-0 score_

_I felt so disappointed_

_But I wasn't born to give up_

_So I changed the world…_

_In Metropolitano_

_I met Mr. Canada_

_And I finally smashed him to 8-1 and I… passed._

_In my last campaign over Fourth Round_

_And I turned to this group._

_With America, Mexico_

_Jamaica, Costa Rica and Panama_

_Oh oh…_

_In Honduras, I met Alfred_

_And I beat him 2-1_

_Also in my hometown_

_I was draw Mexico 2-2_

_But the curse of Panama_

_Didn't allow me to win_

_A 0-2 lost, so humiliating_

_But I failed to fix it…_

_When I was beaten 0-1 by Costa_

…_And I could not think_

_How about to accept this_

_Of these disasters…_

_But no, no more_

_In Tegucigalpa_

_I defeated Jamaica 2-0_

_And I crossed to Sandy_

_But I once again lost to America_

_0-1 so embarrassing._

_But in Mexico City_

_I beat Mexico 2-1_

_Then I was draw 2-2 in home over Panama_

_But I rose up_

_And defeating Costa Rica 1-0_

_Then my final in Kingston_

_I was draw 2-2 to Jamaica_

_And I stood in the third place._

_Qualified to the World Cup_

_It's so proud…_

_Today…_

_To represent…_

_World… CCCUUUUPPPPPPPPP!_

**Honduras:** …my opera."

…they slapped for the opera. Now, I stood up, and smiled…

**Me:** "You're such a clever man, Honduras."

**Honduras:** "Thank you."

**Me:** "No need drug anymore."

**Honduras:** "Hahaha…"

…we continued…

**Me:** "So, you had been draw to the group with Switzerland, France and Ecuador. What did you think?"

**Honduras:** "I bid that France is the strongest, Switzerland was the most dangerous, and Ecuador is the closest to me."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Honduras:** "Everything is possible. I'm so proud to meet France, Switzerland and Ecuador, just like four years ago with Switzerland (again), Spain and Chile. I believe that if I can, I will defeat them."

**Me:** "So… Francis, Ecuador and Basch Zwingli, they've already been waiting for you."

**Honduras:** "I got the Palacios, Jerry Bengtson, Andy Najar, Osman Chávez, and more… We shall crush anyone who tries to stop me."

**Me:** "That's the spirit of your opera."

**Honduras:** "Not anymore. I'll be reality right tomorrow. But… sorry, I won't waste time."

…then, Honduras threw this drug, salaamed me and he called goodbye for goods…

**Honduras:** "Everything is possible."

**Me:** "Make sure about that, Hondie."

…hhaaaahhhhh…


	31. Iran

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Since Honduras was invited, now I guess that only one left with the host nation. You knew right?"

…everyone nodded. So now, I started to call the last…

**Me:** "So, it's Miss Iran!"

…Iran, the last visitors…

**Iran:** "سلام جام جهانی!" (_Hello World Cup!_)

**Me:** "Iran! Is that Persian?"

**Iran:** "Yes. I'm a Persian. Speaking about World Cup, you must prepare carefully."

**Me:** "Made with talents."

**Iran:** "Alright enough enough. Now, please that what will you say first?"

**Me:** "Ahh… did you know that you have qualified with almost failure approval results until you seized the first place?"

**Iran:** "Who care? South Korea should fix a lot before he could face me."

…these words made South Korea angry…

South Korea: "Shut up, Iranian! If I can I'll beat you!"

**Me:** "Okay okay! Let's return to your qualifying results. The battle of 2014 World Cup have begun with a different Iran, under the Portuguese Carlos Queiroz didn't you?"

**Iran:** "Of course."

**Me:** "Iran Iran Iran. Now, begin your story."

**Iran:** "Hhmm… unlucky like that, I was drawn to be in the Second Round, due to North Korea and Bahrain. But it was fine. In Azadi, I faced Maldives, and easily beat her 4-0. Later I rejoined in Malé, I beat her 1-0 again thanked for Khalatbari."

**Me:** "You entered to Third Round."

**Iran:** "Yeah. In Third Round, I met Qatar, Bahrain and Indonesia. In Tehran, at the Azadi Stadium, I began by defeating Indonesia 3-0. And then, I draw Qatar 1-1 in Doha. But I'd made an unstoppable move by crushing Bahrain 6-0 at home, until he was draw me 1-1 in Riffa. In Jakarta, I beat Indonesia with another 3 goals distance: 4-1. And in the last, I failed to beat Qatar when I only had a 2-2 draw."

**Me:** "Ahh… did you remember in your last match Bahrain had made a large 10-0 victory over Indonesia?"

**Iran:** "Ah, I remembered. By somehow the FIFA, led by Sepp Blatter, wanted to investigate the match. They believed someone cheating this match for sure. But sadly, I gave my last ticket for Qatar, not Bahrain, while Indo was on of the worst team in this qualification."

**Me:** "Ouch, but you were fine, weren't you?"

**Iran:** "Enough. I came to Fourth Round, and stayed with South Korea, Uzbekistan, Qatar, and the most surprise: Lebanon."

**Me:** "South Korea also said that to me."

**Iran:** But it was fine, that's all. In Tashkent, JAR Stadium, I beat Uzbekistan 1-0 by Khalatbari. But damn it, in Tehran, I failed to win over Qatar again: 0-0. That's why I was shocked when I lost 0-1 over Lebanon in her Beirut. But Javad Nekounam, thanked Allah, had helped Iran win 1-0 over South Korea in Azadi. But I was shocked, again, this time from Uzbekistan: 0-1 lost, humiliated lost, right in Tehran. Ulugbek Bakayev. But I'd fixed: a 1-0 victory over Qatar in Doha, thanked for Ghoochannejhad. And in my home, facing Lebanon wasn't difficult for me: 4-0 win. And finally, I defeated South Korea 1-0 right in Ulsan to secure my first place, and got the ticket to the FIFA World Cup."

**Me:** "Well done. So… you knew, you never got a wonderful result in World Cup. You failed to qualify into the next round, and stucked in the group stage for many years."

**Iran:** "But I won't let you down. I swear that I must qualify."

**Me:** "It's hard. You've to meet with Nigeria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and especially Argentina. Argentina got Messi, remember?"

**Iran:** "I remembered that the only match I met Argentina was a draw 1-1."

…Iran wanted to challenge with Argentina. Argentina did not feel happy, and he warned Iran…

**Argentina:** "Don't make a joke on me, Islamic Republic of Iran."

…and Argentina left. Now, only I and Iran…

**Me:** "He wanna challenge you, Iran."

**Iran:** "If he wants. I'm not afraid of Bosnia, Nigeria or even the world champions. Bosnia? Hhmm… I beat him 4 times and only 1 draw. Nigeria: I lost, draw and won. Argentina: I just got only one result. I got Javad Nekounam, Reza Ghoochannejhad, Steven Beitashour, Ashkan Dejagah, Alireza Jahanbakhsh, Andranik Teymourian, Alireza Haghighi,… and Carlos Queiroz. We will beat Argentina too."

**Me:** "Very well. In that case, show me. Remember, Argentina won't forgive you this time."

**Iran:** "For Islamic Republic of Iran."

…then she left…

**Me:** "Oh girl…"


	32. Brazil

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**It's the last nation, and also the host nation. From then, it will be the end of the short interview. And now, please enjoy the 2014 FIFA World Cup, begin in 13/6/2014 between Brazil vs. Croatia. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> "Now, please invite the last, and the host nation, Brazil!"

…now, the fans cheered for Brazil a lot…

**Fans:** "BRASIL! BRASIL! BRASIL! BRASIL!…"

**Me:** "Hoho… now, Brazil, please appear."

…Brazil, the nation who participated as host, had appeared…

**Brazil:** "Ola!"

…the fans danced. They were in love with Brazil, the handsome Latin American…

**Brazil:** "Hello ladies."

…after beating Netherlands from the conflict over the owner of Blu and Jewel, Brazil returned to his business…

**Brazil:** "Well, sorry for my problem with Holland. As you can see, I'm in Group A, and Netherlands in Group B. I do not like to warn but if I could, I would beat Holland first!"

**Me:** "Wow wee… alright. You still remember your day when Brazil was admitted to be the host of 2014?"

**Brazil:** I still remembered that day. When Sepp Blatter came to me, he insisted me to create a wonderful World Cup in South America. And when I went back to Rio de Janeiro, everyone slapped for me."

**Me:** "Until the protests."

**Brazil:** "Hahh… Dilma Rousseff, our President, had spent a lot of money for soccer, but forgot that she should spend for her people. But I do believe that if Brazil wins, we will resolve these troubles."

**Me:** "So what have you prepared for the greatest game?"

**Brazil:** "Well… I got the Maracanã in Rio de Janeiro, and some other arenas in São Paulo, Recife, Brasília, Belo Horizonte, Fortaleza, Salvador, Manaus, Curitiba, Natal, Porto Alegre and Cuiabá."

**Me:** "Estádio do Maracanã. Wow… can you tell me others?"

**Brazil:** "Agree: Estádio Nacional (Brasília); Arena de São Paulo (São Paulo); Estádio Mineirão (Belo Horizonte); Arena Fonte Nova (Salvador); Arena da Amazônia (Manaus); Arena Pernambuco (Recife); Estádio Castelão (Fortaleza); Arena das Dunas (Natal); Arena da Baixada (Curitiba); Estádio Beira-Rio (Porto Alegre); Arena Pantanal (Cuiába) and the great Estádio do Maracanã (Rio de Janeiro). I'm ready to serve."

…they cheered. Now, I looked on him…

**Me:** "Congratulations! So now, do you know anything about the soccer?"

**Brazil:** "Me? In my beginning, it was poor, until France 1938. From then, I grew up and quickly defeated any opponents to win the first title in Sweden 1958. I protected in Chile 1962, and in Mexico 1970, I won the third by beating the Italians. But I'd to wait until USA 1994, when I won the fourth title. In South Korea/Japan 2002, I won the fifth, and I'm still the most successful nation in the soccer map, when Brazil was, and is the only nation to participate all of the World Cups since the creation in 1930."

**Me:** "Good work. I hope that Brazil still keep that result."

**Brazil:** "Yeah…"

…but then, Brazil showed his spix's macaws. These macaws, whose was stolen by the Netherlands, appeared. Under the protection of a member of The Doraemons: Dora-rinho. Dora-rinho represented Brazil, and Rinho was very proud for the next World Cup…

**Dora-rinho:** "From The Doraemons, say hello to **Brasil 2014**!"

…but Dora-nichov, the Russian, who had a close relations with Putin, Obama, Cameron, Hollande, Eurosceptic parties, EU, AU, Abe,… mostly Nichov spent for politicians despite he's living in the desolate Siberia. But now, he was looking to World Cup… and he had to worry about Rinho…

**Dora-nichov:** "(What are you thinking, Rinho?)"

…I, Russia, France, Italy's brothers, England, the Doraemons, America, Brazil, Japan, Greece,… were able to understand his language…

**Russia:** "He is angering over Rinho."

**Brazil:** "Oh boy… RINHO, ANSWER HIM!"

**England:** "If Thomas Edward Lawrence had been still alive…"

**France:** "STOP TALKING ABOUT LAWRENCE, OKAY?"

…Tom and Jerry suddenly showed up. They started speaking about World Cup, as in their new mission…

**Tom Cat:** "Mr. Brazil, you have a new. All the teams have gotten their own hotels! Five-star hotels!"

**Jerry Mouse:** "I've a list!"

**Me:** "What the…"

…but Brazil stopped…

**Brazil:** "I'm taking charge of them. They're my servants. I'd hired from America."

…Brazil's World Cup servants…

**Brazil:** "YOU'VE DONE? GOOD WORK! I PROMISE YOU SHALL HAVE WORLD CUP MATCH TICKETS!"

…Tom and Jerry danced for happiness… and they went out. I was surprised by opening eyes…

**Me:** "Your servants!?"

**Brazil:** "I've said. About this, you knew I've prepared a lot, haven't I?"

**Me:** "Ah… unlike the others, the host's only business are playing friendly matches."

**Brazil:** "After the 2011 Copa America disaster, we had changed: firing Mano Menezes and re-appointed Felipe Scolari. We got wonderful results: beating Alfred 4-1 in Washington D. C.; smashed Sweden 3-0 in Solna; killng South Africa, China and Argentina at home; in Malmö we beat Iraq 6-0; threw Japan 4-0 in Wroclaw; draw Italy and Russia 2-2 and 1-1 in Geneva and London; ended our humiliating results over France by 3-0 win, crushed Antonio 3-0 in my home to win the Confederation Cup; I kicked Australia 6-0 and Portugal 3-1; threw South Korea and Zambia in Seoul and Beijing 2-0 both; defeating Honduras and South Africa 5-0, Chile 2-1. Now, we shall meet Panama for the last test before returning home."

**Me:** "You definitely love Luiz Felipe Scolari."

**Brazil:** "Both of us knew it. Scolari wasn't so talented, but he knew how to win."

…meanwhile, the other nations believed that Brazil should be taught…

**England:** "He should learn a lesson."

**Iran:** "Very funny, Brazil. You humiliated me, because you're a South American?"

…but Portugal, Argentina, Germany and Prussia, France, Netherlands, Italy's brothers, Uruguay, Spain did not talk a word. Unlike England, they did warn about Brazil. But due to Argentina's conflict with Iran, Argentina appeared…

**Argentina:** "Ms. Istuipd Republid of Iraniot, you dare to challenge with Brazil, so I'll beat you first."

**Iran:** "Oh yeah, remember 1977 in Madrid Mr. Arrogant? 1-1 draw?"

**Argentina:** "WHAT?"

…the Portugal joined…

**Portugal:** "Use Elsa's power, then freeze Iran. Argentina, we stand for you."

…the war started…

**England:** "I will retake Washington after the World Cup!"

**Russia:** "ENGLAND WILL NEVER BE A KING!"

**France:** "Russia, new NAZI in the world!"

**Japan:** "I must declare a war against China and South Korea after the World Cup!"

**Australia:** "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

**Bosnia and Herzegovina:** "ALLAHU AKBAR!"

**Netherlands:** "GIVE ME BACK MY MACAWS!"

**Brazil:** "THEY'RE BRAZILIAN MACAWS, NOT YOUR!"

**America:** "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

**South Italy:** "Winx ladies, come in!"

**Prussia:** "WORLD CUP… **WWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

**Me:** "What the…"

…the conflict started. Even some stories, animes, mangas, films like Frozen, Tom and Jerry, The Doraemons, Winx Club, Totally Spies, Phineas and Ferb, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Peanuts, Tangled, The Yellow Woodpecker Farm, Cardcaptor Sakura, the Avengers,… or even Lawrence of Arabia, Rio,… were brought to the war of Hetalia nations…

…and I could not handle it…

**Me:** "What? WHAT?"

…but realizing the trouble, I got an idea…

…Shakira…

**Me:** "HEY, STOP!"

…but they were fighting, so nobody listened. I must use an artillery from Dora-the-Kid…

**Me:** "HEY!"

…and fired…

"BOOM!"

…they turned quiet…

**Me:** "Now, my business in the show will end today. You should prepare for a song. _La la la_ let's dance!"

…I'd heard about Shakira's 2014 FIFA World Cup song La la la. And I wanna dance immediately…

**Me:** "Welcome to La la la, 2014 song!"

**Brazil:** "I KNOW THIS SONG!"

**England:** "KNOW! THEN DANCE, MEN AND WOMEN!"

**Greece:** "REALLY?"

**Nigeria:** "ROCK ON!"

…we opened…

"_Essa bola vai rolar__  
><em>_O mundo é um tapete verde__  
><em>_Quando a bola chega lá__  
><em>_Coração fica na rede, na rede, na rede_

_Ola, ola__  
><em>

_La la la la la (6x)__  
><em>_La!_

_I dare you__  
><em>

_Leggo (4x)__  
><em>

_Feel how the planet, become one__  
><em>_Beats like a drum to the same rhythm__  
><em>_Hear the whistle, kick the ball__  
><em>_The entire world soars like an eagle__  
><em>_In Rio we play, like we dance__  
><em>_Only today there's no tomorrow__  
><em>_Leave all behind, in this place__  
><em>_There's no space for fear or sorrow__  
><em>

_Is it true that you want it?__  
><em>_Then act like you mean it__  
><em>_With everyone watching__  
><em>_It's truth or dare, can you feel it?__  
><em>

_Leggo (2x)_

_You have arrived, it's the place__  
><em>_No more doubts the time is coming__  
><em>_Feel how the planet, become one__  
><em>_Like a drum destiny's calling__  
><em>_German, Colombians, Spanish and French__  
><em>_Off the bench you gotta own it__  
><em>_Down here we play, like we dance__  
><em>_It's Brazil and now you know it_

__Is it true that you want it?__  
><em>_Then act like you mean it__  
><em>_With everyone watching__  
><em>_It's truth or dare, can you feel it?__

____La la la la la (6x)__  
><em>_La!____

_Leggo (4x)_

_I dare you_

___Is it true that you want it?__  
><em>_Then act like you mean it__  
><em>_With everyone watching__  
><em>_It's truth or dare, can you feel it?___

__La la la la la (6x)__  
><em>_La!__

_I dare you_

_Leggo (4x)"_

…all the nations had danced, jumped and enjoyed the song…

**Me:** "Now I must enjoy more times!"

…and when it ended, it was fun…

**Brazil:** "OLA!"

**Colombia:** "She's Colombian, and we should be proud."

**Lebanon:** "BUT SHE'S A LEBANESE!"

**Me:** "AGAIN? KID?"

…the Texian Sheriff had to come…

**Dora-the-Kid:** "QUIET! Now, return to the job. Brazil, what are you going to do on this World Cup?"

**Me:** "It's mine, Kid. Brazil, what are you going to do on this World Cup?"

**Brazil:** "I wanna win and become the champion. There's no more Spanish era, anymore! NO MORE!"

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Brazil:** "THERE'S NO MORE TIKI-TAKA, OR SPAIN! IT'S MUST BE BACK TO BRASIL!"

…realizing the conflict would come, I must sit back. Spain had stood up…

**Spain:** "Oh please, Brazil, you shall never gain the cup again. It's Spain era forever!"

**Brazil:** "OH YEAH? Challenge me!"

**Spain:** "Challenge me!"

**Brazil:** "Oh… you should remember the 0-3 lost in 2013 Confed Cup."

…hearing that, Spain's heart broken…

…but what about me…

**Me:** "HAH?"

**Brazil:** "YOU DARE TO BEAT ME?"

**Tom and Jerry:** "It's gonna be fun."

**Me:** "ALRIGHT WHAT'S THIS? A SHOW OR THE MARTIAL SHOWDOWN?"

**England:** "Hey! I've a thing to talk!"

**Dora-rinho:** "What are you talking, Arthur?"

**Me:** "Arthur?"

**England:** "Who beat Brazil before will be the champion! I'd defeated Brazil, so it must be mine!"

**Japan:** "You're nash!"

**Brazil:** "You're an idiot! Now, I must destroy you!"

**Spain:** "Arthur the liar!"

**North Italy:** "England should be in an asylum!"

…the war was almost started… again… I wasn't able to accept now…

**Me:** "WANNA ELSA? HERE!"

…I decided to call…

…police…

**Me:** "Hello, police? Please bring me a top security here."

…but Romania heard it. With Dracula blood, he was easily able to listen it. So he yelled…

**Romania:** "COPS! COPS'RE COMING!"

…after heard this, the fighting stopped. They suddenly stopped too, and the bowed all the bodies to me…

**Hungary:** "Please don't call police!"

**Norway:** "Now that's Frozen."

**Germany and Prussia:** "FROZEN? WHY? WHY? WHY DO NOT YOU USE TANGLED?"

…I didn't care…

**Me:** "Sorry, but you must face this. That's all!"

…but later, Doraemon avoided my work. Instead, he told me give Brazil a chance…

**Doraemon:** "Sorry for interrupting you, but I think we should finish with Brazil."

**Me:** "Brazil? He's gonna fight with Holland, isn't he?"

**Doraemon:** "Just forgive him. Besides, World Cup is coming. So after this, you could do anything, okay?"

**Me:** "Hhmm…"

…I lost only 30 seconds to agree. But it was long with me. Even so, I accepted and let Brazil finish it…

…and Brazil enjoyed…

**Me:** "Alright then, I'll not call the police until I finish. Now, let's return to Brazil. What have you been ready for this after the bad situation in Brazil?"

…Brazil repeated quickly…

**Brazil:** "I'm not afraid about these situations. I am going to make this World Cup to be the best in the world."

**Me:** "Well then, you have to know that you'll stay in Group A with Croatia, Cameroon and Mexico. They're not easy for you, especially… Croatia, and lower is Mexico."

**Brazil:** "I recognized this situation. Even so, I must gain the cup. I must do it, now. Croatia: he got Mandžukić, Pletikosa, Sammir, Eduardo…; Mexico: dos Santos, Chicharito, Ochoa; Cameroon: Eto'o,… I did know that they were very strong, and powerful teams, and might be with surprise, but like Thomas Edward Lawrence had said: '_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible._' Maybe we could win. And Croatia, or even Mexico, Cameroon, shall follow me, or I might be eliminated. But not today. T. E. Lawrence, right?"

**Me:** "Yeah… if I were not wrong, then might be Anna of Arendelle was created by Thomas Edward Lawrence. From Peter O'Toole to Kristen Bell."

**Brazil:** "Peter O'Toole had passed away one year ago…"

**Me:** "I remembered. It's sad."

**Brazil:** "Kristen Bell should thank Peter O'Toole for creating princess Anna from T. E. Lawrence's model, like Peter del Vecho said about Frozen before."

**Me:** "Alright stop talking about films. Turns back to World Cup, what will you do for this?"

**Brazil:** "I shall walk to Rio de Janeiro!"

**Me:** "Good job. What will you do?"

**Brazil:** "BEAT ALL: CROATIA, MEXICO, CAMEROON, SPAIN, HOLLAND, ARGENTINA, JAPAN, URUGUAY, GERMANY, PORTUGAL, FRANCE, SWITZERLAND, ENGLAND,… anybody I would face them all. Best gentleman speech!"

**Me:** "YEAH!"

**Brazil:** "BRASIL!"

…I loved it. Because Brazil was/is always be my fan…

**Me:** "GO BRASIL GO! YEAH!"

…then, I began to dance samba and carnival with him. All the nations, they turned on the other songs of 2014 FIFA World Cup…

…Ole Ola – by Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez…

"_Put your flags up in the sky (put 'em in the sky)__  
><em>_And then wave 'em side to side (side to side)__  
><em>_Show the world where you're from (show 'em where you're from)__  
><em>_Show the world we are one (one, love, life) _

_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola _

_When the going gets tough__  
><em>_The tough keep going__  
><em>_One love, one life, one world, one fight__  
><em>_Whole world, one night, one place, Brazil__  
><em>_Everybody put your flags in the sky and do what you feel _

_It's your world, my world, our world today__  
><em>_And we invite the whole world, whole world to play__  
><em>_It's your world, my world, our world today__  
><em>_And we invite the whole world, whole world to play__  
><em>_Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros__  
><em>_Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros _

__Put your flags up in the sky (put 'em in the sky)__  
><em>_And then wave 'em side to side (side to side)__  
><em>_Show the world where you're from (show 'em where you're from)__  
><em>_Show the world we are one (one, love, life) __

___Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola ___

_Jenni, Dale!_

_One night, watch the world unite__  
><em>_Two sides, one fight, and a million eyes__  
><em>_Full heart's gonna work so hard__  
><em>_Shoot, fall, the stars__  
><em>_Fists raised up towards the sky__  
><em>_Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite__  
><em>_For the fight, fight, fight, one night__  
><em>_Watch the world unite__  
><em>_Two sides, one fight and a million eyes_

___Hey, hey, hey, força, força come on sing with me__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, allez, allez come shout it out with me__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, come on now__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, come on now__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Put your flags up in the sky (put 'em in the sky)__  
><em>_And then wave 'em side to side (side to side)__  
><em>_Show the world where you're from (show 'em where you're from)__  
><em>_Show the world we are one (one, love, life) _

_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola _

_Cláudia Leitte, obrigado_

_É meu, é seu__  
><em>_Hoje é tudo nosso__  
><em>_Quando eu chamo o mundo inteiro pra jogar é pra mostrar que eu posso__  
><em>_Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar__  
><em>_Não importa o resultado, vamos extravasar_

_Put your flags up in the sky (put 'em in the sky)__  
><em>_And then wave 'em side to side (side to side)__  
><em>_Show the world where you're from (show 'em where you're from)__  
><em>_Show the world we are one (one, love, life) _

_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola__  
><em>_Ole ole ole ola_"

…and now, Tom and Jerry, with The Doraemons, few of cartoons and animes/mangas were invited, had danced too. And I ended by…

**Me:** "ESTASDIO DO MARACANÃ, here I come!"

…welcome to Brasil 2014! Ola! OLA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I'd done my interview. I'll have an interview to the world champion after the FIFA World Cup in July. So long, pals!<strong>_


	33. Group A

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group A:<strong> Brazil, Croatia, Cameroon, Mexico

Brazil, the host, with Croatia, Cameroon and Mexico, were drawn in here. Both four of them wanted to gain good results, and they must do something. But the trouble had started: before the cup, Cameroon's players rioted against the FCF (Cameroonian Football Federation) about prize, led by Samuel Eto'o, and later they got its wish. Because of this, something would be surprised me…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_Brazil 3-1 Croatia_

Brazil and Croatia started the World Cup war. With them, the match was very important. And I with Tom, Jerry, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho and Spike began to focus.

But Croatia had gained a lucky surprise: Marcelo had scored its first goal, an own goal. With Brazil, this meant war. So Brazil had invited Japan. Despite Japan was liked to be fair (the referee was Yuichi Nishimura), but due to Japanese community in Brazil was the largest in the world, and Brazil liked to be friend with Japan about the situation in East China Sea with Wang, so Japan asked Yuichi. But when Japan wasn't still answering, Neymar equalized 1-1. The match still acted like this until the end of first half.

But Dora-rinho could not wait. The Brazilian boy yelled on Yuichi something. And it was changed. In the second half, when the match was happening, Fred fell into Croatia's penalty… PENALTY? I saw that Croatian Dejan Lovren did nothing with Fred. But he received a present from Japan: yellow card. Neymar took the lead for Brazil 2-1 from a penalty. Croatia then argued with Japan, and angering about this, Japan rejected Croatia's goal later. While Japan and Croatia were fighting, Brazil picked Oscar to attack and finally, Oscar scored to 3-1. A victory by talents… or mistakes? But with Dora-rinho, why he should care? The forgotten boy of The Doraemons celebrated victory, and with me, this World Cup would be very funny.

#####

Natal, Brazil

_Arena das Dunas…_

_Mexico 1-0 Cameroon_

While Croatia had a problem with Japan's Yuichi, Mexico even got more, this time was about Colombia's Wilmar Roldán. Mexico got an attack to Cameroon's Charles Itandje a lot, and the Brazilian-born Mexican Giovani dos Santos had two invalided goal, but Wilmar denied in the first half. Also, Cameroon got one goal too, but Wilmar also said "No". I liked Mexican anthem, and I did not think that the referee could reject it. Mexico then quarreled with Colombia. They asked in Spanish, so I did not understand much.

But Mexico was able to smile later. In the second half, dos Santos kicked to Itandje, and Itandje cleared the kick. But Oribe Peralta appeared direct to Cameroon's face, and scored the only goal. Mexico won in a match which referee was still the main question to Brazil.

#####

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Brazil 0-0 Mexico_

In history of FIFA World Cup, Brazil defeated Mexico, both. But this time, Mexico brought his gift: Guillermo Ochoa. Brazil laughed and said that Neymar would destroy Ochoa. I watched the match too, with Tom, Jerry, Spike after a huge fighting.

Guillermo Ochoa seemed like better than I thought. He saved both from Brazil's attacks. Even Neymar also failed to beat Ochoa. Paulinho and Thiago Silva both replaced Neymar to attack, but Luiz Felipe Scolari and Brazil weren't believing on its eyes: Ochoa still saved. Mexico also got few chances, but unsuccessful too. With the goalless draw, Guillermo Ochoa had become "Spider-Man", "Gandalf", or even was a part of Forbes' 50 people had a large influence in the world. I must slap to Ochoa: he's good.

#####

Manaus, Brazil

_Arena da Amazônia…_

_Cameroon 0-4 Croatia_

After the riot, seemed like the Cameroonians never fixed it. Meanwhile the Croatians had prepared carefully. And Niko Kovač had to laugh, fourth times. Croatia had sent a message to Brazil: you were just lucky.

Ivica Olić scored in 11', meanwhile Cameroon had lost itself. Then, Cameroon fought Croatia by beating him, same like Alex Song's incident with Mario Mandžukić. Portugal did not wait, he put a red card… RED CARD? So Cameroon was gone, and I must call it "Songssassin's Creed". In second half, Ivan Perišić and Mario Mandžukić punished Cameroon by three continuing goals. It was a disaster for Cameroon, and after the battle, Cameroon and both players were under punishment by Volker Finke. Niko smiled about this, but Croatia, uh oh, he forgot that Mexico had spied all Croatia's tactics.

#####

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Cameroon 1-4 Brazil_

Seemed like being eliminated so early had waken Cameroon. But with Brazil, the goalless draw with Mexico couldn't make him happy. So Brazil declared that he would burn Cameroon.

In first half, Parreira's advise to Neymar was success: Neymar helped Brazil taking the lead 1-0. Joël Matip equalized for Cameroon but Neymar once again interrupted Cameroon's party. Brazil and Dora-rinho danced all day, while Cameroon was failed to bring a good result before the end. In the second half, Fred took the lead to 3-1 from a wonderful coordination. And Fernandinho finished by a 4-1 victory, destroyed Cameroon's last hope. But with Finke, he could be happy now, because Cameroon had cooperated with him so good. The African side really, really needed another Roger Milla right now…

#####

Recife, Brazil

_Arena Pernambuco…_

_Croatia 1-3 Mexico_

Meanwhile, Croatia was… very unlucky. Losing to Brazil because of Japan, now Mexico'd spied them. Niko Kovač vs. Miguel Herrera, the biggest battle in the group.

The Fireside Girls from Danville had been selling cakes for fans. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro wanted to do this because Mexico was her home. Dora-the-Kid, living in Texas, also spoke Spanish because Texas had a border with Mexico. He sang the anthem of Mexico and he also supported Miguel Herrera, Niko's enemy. I and Dorarito (taken from Chicharito), the Mexican Dora, sat with Dora-rinho. But the first half was boring: no goal. Croatia attacked a lot but failed while Mexico had defended carefully and its feet kept balance so good.

Second half might also like this if the minute of 70 never come. Rafael Márquez, the captain of Mexico, had scored the goal for Mexico. But Miguel did not stop. Mexico and Herrera encouraged Mexicans and Mexico's Andrés Guardado had scored its second goal 3 minutes later. Mexico ended Croatia's journey by Javier "Chicharito" Hernández. The late goal by Ivan Perišić wasn't able to save Croatia, and the red card of Ante Rebić, because of Uzbekistan (Ravshan Irmatov), had destroyed Croatia. Now, Croatia started crying: if Brazil won because of referee, then the lost to Mexico was definitely by himself. I and Dorarito, Dora-the-Kid jumped for victory, because Mexico won. Isabella would kiss Phineas, but the boy did not there…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

And I finally found two teams: Brazil and Mexico. Seemed like the referees, not FIFA, were afraid about Brazil. FIFA did not scare, but its referees. Now, I had to say its words after the group stage.

**Brazil:** "Thank you, thank you. I've played well, but I must thank Japan too. I think I couldn't play without teammate, but also… lucky. Sorry Croats, but you're out. HAHAHAHAHA…"

**Mexico:** "We've proved that we're the best. Brazil got lucks and stars, Croatia got discipline and stars, but we showed ourselves. I'm Mexico, and adios, Croatia and Cameroon."

**Croatia:** "NOT FAIR! Curse you Brazil because of your lucky! Curse you Mexico for spying me! Damn, I must kill Isabella and her Fireside Girls if they come back with Mexico!"

**Cameroon:** "It's a disaster for me. I won't like to say this anymore. Don't say anything about this World Cup. It's a disaster, a disaster… for Cameroon…"

Man… it was a showdown now…


	34. Group B

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group B:<strong> Spain, Netherlands, Chile, Australia

I also heard about group B. Definitely close to Brazil so Spain and Netherlands would have two leading places. Chile and Australia must care for themselves. But by somehow, something was changed. Instead being like a champion, Spain showed arrogant while Netherlands, Chile and Australia had been ready to wait. Also, Australia was the soonest team to come to Brazil, and what would happen? Funny, I didn't know…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Spain 1-5 Netherlands_

This was the rematch of two European giants. Spain was now ruling the world by _tiqui-taca_ while van Gaal and Netherlands had been reforming a lot. Before the tournament, Spain stole Diego Costa from Brazil, which made the tension between Brazil and Spain turned high. Brazil definitely did not forget the Dutch had eliminated Brazil 4 years ago, but due to Spain was the current champion, so he cheered for Netherlands.

Spain took the lead by a goal from the tricky style of Diego Costa, thanked for Xabi Alonso. But from now on, everything had changed so fast. Netherlands turned mad, and _The Flying Dutchman_ had back! Say hello to Robin van Persie, the flying Dutchman. Despite South Italy's support to Spain from Nicola Rizzoli, the match's referee, but Netherlands had started their wonder: in second half, they scored 4 goals: two from Arjen Robben; another one from van Persie. Between two legends was a goal from the freshman: Stefan de Vrij. 5-1!? It was the biggest shock in the world. Netherlands had revenged, while with Spain, it would be the end of Spain's golden era.

I must be too shocked. Shocking a lot. Dora van Boom could cheer for his native Holland, because now he could be happy to sleep. With Matadora, it was truly a disaster for La Roja. Meanwhile, after the match, Netherlands told Belgium to dance because of his victory; Antonio Carriedo decided to avoid the press after the disaster.

#####

Cuiabá, Brazil

_Arena Pantanal…_

_Chile 3-1 Australia_

It was too different. Australia was the weakest, while Chile was a giant. Chile, she wasn't only wonderful, but also… dangerous. In Latin America, Australia must be careful. But he failed…

I saw that Alexis Sánchez easily scored a goal for Chile. While Australia must try to remake the line, Chile took it 2-0. Jorge Valdivia. Australia was shocked, but he wasn't scared. Instead, he attacked Chile a lot. But she prevented every chance of Aussies until Australia scored a goal, thanked for Tim Cahill. It was the end of first half.

In the second half, Australia launched a counter-offensive to Chile. But Chile wasn't weak. She had smart enough to prevent every chance from the Aussies, from both Jedinak, Bresciano, Cahill, Oar, Troisi,… And definitely Chile knew what she doing. In the late of match, the replacement Jean Beausejour finished the match by a 3-1 victory, full enough for a Chile's victory. With me, I wasn't strange too much, since Chile had belonged to America.

#####

Porto Alegre, Brazil

_Estádio Beira-Rio…_

_Australia 2-3 Netherlands_

In the battle between Australia and Netherlands, I never expected that Australia would play dare to dare like this. But it was happened. When I met Australia before, he said: "I won't let the Dutch fly anymore." Seemed like he didn't joke at all…

Holland got a goal from Arjen Robben in early of the match, but surprisingly, one minute later Australia got a 1-1 draw thanked for Timonthy Cahill once again. The Samoan descent kept playing very well, leading Australia ahead to fight the entire of Holland's team. From Belgium's advise, Netherlands focused on defense, and he wasn't failure. 1-1, and I must open my eyes about this.

But the second half became the real "KABOOM!" when Daryl Janmaat brought to Australia a present. Australia later thanked Janmaat: because of him, he took the lead 2-1 from Mile Jedinak. Now Netherlands had been awake: they attacked so much, even Netherlands questioned Louis van Gaal too. And van Gaal treated Netherlands by 2 later goals: one from van Persie and especially from Memphis Depay, the youngest Dutchman. 3-2, and a wonderful victory. Poor for Aussies, good job flying Dutchmen. You'd been in!

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Spain 0-2 Chile_

This time, Spain had no choice: die, or alive. So Carriedo decided to play dare-to-dare against his old colony and friend, Chile. But Chile after four years had been reforming a lot. She also wanted to eliminate Spain once and for all. This time, with help from Argentina and Jorge Sampaoli, Chile gained more confident than 4 years before.

Before the match, Chile was being noticed after over 100 fans supporting Chilean team clashed with polices inside the stadium. They were expelled back to Chile, and with Brazil and Brazilians, Chile had insulted them. But due to Brazil's conflict with Spain, they swore that they would beat Chile later.

But Spain didn't learn a lesson. He still brought Diego Costa to the field, while Costa had failed to cooperate with Tiqui-taca. So Chile wasn't too worried about that at all.

In the first half, she took Eduardo Vargas to score the first goal for Chile to take the lead 1-0. While Carriedo was worrying, she continued to have another from Charles Aránguiz, thanked for her free-kick. Spain replaced Costa by Torres, Pedro by Cazorla, but he was not able to change the situation. Finally, Spain was out, and Chile was in. El Matadora with Spain cried all day long…

And with me, I'd a list: Spain, France, Italy and Brazil, four defending champions were kicked out in the group stage five times. That's bad…

#####

Curitiba, Brazil

_Arena da Baixada…_

_Australia 0-3 Spain_

Being eliminated so soon, Spain and Australia had nothing to do. I didn't watch by I felt Australia had lost everything because Tim Cahill received two yellow cards in two different matches. Spain then played its last match, also the last day of David Villa. Spain, being stronger than Aussies, scored its first goal by David Villa from Iniesta and Juanfran's passes. In the second half, Spain took it to 2-0 by Fernando Torres from the left of penalty area before Juan Mata finished Spain's journey by a 3-0 win. It was a sad day for both two, but sometimes, I thought it was right to do…

#####

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_Netherlands 2-0 Chile_

Clearly going through, Holland and Chile played with nothing to fear. The thing they were scared that they would meet Brazil anytime, while Brazil was in an angry. In the match, Netherlands wouldn't have Robin van Persie, with the same reason like Cahill. But Netherlands still had friends: van Gaal, Robben, Sneijder, de Jong,… and specially Depay.

During the battle, Chile didn't play so much while Netherlands also had nothing to do. The match turned boring until Leroy Fer header helped the Dutch lead 1-0. Depay finished his wonder by a 2-0 win, and Netherlands, he couldn't stop smiling, because he was on top. He would meet Mexico, while Chile showdown with Brazil.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Now, welcome Netherlands and Chile for its victories. Sad for Spain and Australia. What did they comment? Let's see…

**Spain:** "It's like a disaster! I won't come to Brazil anymore! Damn shit!"

**Netherlands:** "We are playing well, and we are going to gain the cup. We're the flying Dutchmen!"

**Chile:** "We've made a Maracanazo! We are Chileans! I'm a girl, but I'm proud to be a Chilean!"

**Australia:** "I, an Australian, had been playing well. But we failed to have a single point. I'm sorry, my fans. I hope one day Australia will become a giant in the world's soccer."

The battle of Group B… interesting…


	35. Group C

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group C:<strong> Colombia, Greece, Japan, Ivory Coast

This was the group which Colombia was the strongest at all. Japan, encouraged from his success in 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in Germany, would like to make another shock with Greece and Ivory Coast. But this group looked easier than two previous groups… except that Colombia was a Latin American. I did guess that Colombia would enter further, while Ivory Coast and Japan would challenge to gain the last pot. But something different went to…

#####

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Colombia 3-0 Greece_

The battle between Colombia and Greece was like David vs. Goliath, except Goliath was granted to Colombia. But seemed like "David" Greece need to learn something from their failure…

Early of the match, Pablo Armero scored a goal in 5'. He started celebrating by a very funny way: both players danced, raised its hands and move its feet until the celebration over after 30 seconds. The Jewish Argentine coach José Pékerman guaranteed his soldiers that they must keep fighting. And so they were. In the second half, Teófilo Gutiérrez and James Rodríguez finished the game by a 3-0 victory. It was so easy and I'd like to watch Colombia play, despite that I did not want Colombia to meet Brazil. With Greece, Heracles seemed like could rise the cats only, not soccer.

#####

Recife, Brazil

_Arena Pernambuco…_

_Ivory Coast 2-1 Japan_

Ivory Coast, led by French Tunisian Sabri Lamouchi, faced on Japan. First, Kiku Honda created a steel and divided playing style, and from that, Japan took the lead by Keisuke Honda. Kiku was happy since the scorer shared a same family name with Kiku. The 1-0 lead kept Japan avoiding any chances from the Ivorians. Turned angry, Ivory Coast sent a special present to Japan in the second half: Didier Drogba. Drogba returned, and Ivory Coast attacked: 1-1 from Wilfried Bony in 64' and later, Gervinho ended Japan by a 2-1 win. Ivory Coast and Colombia shared a same victory while Japan and Greece, two loyalty friends, must stay in the last spots. I didn't watch to have a good night in Brazil…

#####

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Colombia 2-1 Ivory Coast_

In the battle of survival, Colombia and Ivory Coast had to choose: win, or down. They wanted a ticket to pass through.

I and Tom, Jerry watched the first half but the first half gained nothing except boring and illness. England's Howard Webb worked so easy to fins out, and England seemed like also could smile. The first half ended 0-0.

But the boom exploded…

In the second half, Colombia launched a counter-offensive to Ivory Coast. And James, once again, brought a 1-0 lead for Colombia. Liked having a power, _Los Cafeteros_ launched another attack and finally Quintero, Juan Fernando Quintero, scored for a 2-0 lead. Gervinho fixed for his teammate a goal but however, Ivory Coast still went down. 2-1, and that was the match result.

#####

Natal, Brazil

_Arena das Dunas…_

_Japan 0-0 Greece_

This was the chance: Ivory Coast's failure gained Japan and Greece a present, a huge gift. So Japan launched an attack. Their chance came bigger due to Greece had lost his favorite leader: Kostas Katsouranis, for a red card. But Heracles also proved his skill. Thanked from Portugal and Fernando Santos, Greece defended fiercely, while North Italy, Japan and Alberto Zaccheroni did nothing to get inside. The draw made Japan and Greece had only 1 point, close to be eliminated, since Japan must meet Colombia while Greece had to face the _Wild Elephants_ Ivory Coast. But something strange was come…

#####

Cuiába, Brazil

_Arena Pantanal…_

_Japan 1-4 Colombia_

Japan had to prove that they were blue samurais, since the girls gained the World Cup's title three years ago. But Colombia wouldn't allow it, since the failure of Spain to defend the title of men. It touched on Kiku's heart, so Kiku would burn Colombia. Unfortunately… Colombia knew it all… I watched with Tom, Jerry, Spike and Dora-rinho to find out why…

During the first half Kiku tried to stop Colombia but Yasuyuki Konno's foul gave Colombia a lead in the penalty: Juan Guillermo Cuadrado. But due to Colombia only brought the secondary players, so Japan could fight with no mercy. Japan took equalize by Shinji Okazaki in late of first half.

But I thought Ginger Hirano, Phoebe Heyerdahl could not celebrate much longer…

In the second half, José Pékerman laughed to Colombia and spoke something. And I believed that it would kill Japan in any moment. It was right: Jackson Martínez scored a goal to take the lead for Colombia 2-1, then 3-1. It was too shocked for the girls, and I knew that. And before the end from Rodríguez, a 4-1 decisive win for Colombia, Faryd Mondragón, the Lebanese-born Colombian goalkeeper, was sent to the field, became the oldest player to serve for a World Cup (1994-now). Later, Portugal's Pedro Proença whistled to the end, and I had to say: Colombia was back. I loved Brazil, but Luiz Felipe Scolari had sent a lot of respect to Colombia, so I'd to say it's true.

And after the match, I saw Phoebe turned to Gerald. She tears up… because Japan's failure… While Radamel Falcao sent a congratulate letter to Colombia, Argentina and José Pékerman. The only one who felt missed… was Ukraine, since Pékerman was an Ukrainian descent (full name: José Néstor Pékerman Krimen)…

#####

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Greece 2-1 Ivory Coast_

Ivory Coast only gained a draw to secure its ticket, while Greece must win. So Greece played like nothing left behind and suddenly, they lost two players in the first half's beginning: because of injuries. But Ivorians did not know that they were touching Greece's pain? Oh and they knew. Heracles Karpusi wanted a win, and Greece exploded. Andreas Samaris, the replacing player, scored its first goal in the minute of 42. Samaris's goal gave hope for Greece…

In the second half, Ivory Coast led his elephants to gain back advantage, and he succeeded: Wilfried Bony's goal in the middle of the second half. But Ivory Coast was forgetting that he should not keep this, since Brazil did not like a draw. And Ivory Coast had to pay on it: the foul from Giovanni Sio, a French Italian-born Ivorian, had given a ticket for Greece. And Heracles danced. He jumped on happiness when Georgios Samaras ended Ivory Coast's journey. 2-1…

And I thought that's why Phoebe crying… Later, Sabri Lamouchi with Alberto Zaccheroni decided to leave their posts, same like Vicente del Bosque…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Congratulations to Greece and Colombia! But I would not forget that Greece wasn't well at all. I was so sorry for Ivory Coast and Japan. What had they commented?

**Colombia:** "It's great! We've won! Leading the top of the group! In your face, Uruguay! I won't scare you, Brazil and Argentina! We're Colombians! We're _Los Cafeteros_!"

**Japan:** "I'm dying… Japan had failed. Too shame… I hope that Japan would bring a shock like Norio Sasaki before, but Japan wasn't able to do this. Thank you Zaccheroni for your management."

**Greece:** "I… I never thought that I was able to go! But now, I've been here, round of sixteen! I've never… never mentioned…"

**Ivory Coast:** "Once again, we failed. Ivory Coast had been improving but we always missed the chance. I think… it's time to say goodbye Didier Drogba, Gervinho and the golden era. I, an Ivorian, shall never forget you, and who you're. We're going to qualify the group stage one day."

It'd a lot of tears…


	36. Group D

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group D:<strong> Uruguay, Costa Rica, England, Italy

It was the group which located three giants: England, Italy and Uruguay. About Costa Rica, I knew nothing much except the interview before. But when I didn't notice about them, something surprised me…

A shock… and it was…

Costa Rica…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Uruguay 1-3 Costa Rica_

Uruguay, a girl, decided to fight with no mercy. But Colombia, Uruguay's rival, also hated to see Uruguay. Colombia after 3-0 victory over Greece had said Uruguay's weakness to Costa Rica (Jorge Luis Pinto, coach of Costa Rica), so Costa Rica laughed…

In the first half, they had a lot of chance, but only Uruguay succeeded. By a foul from Júnior Díaz, Edinson Cavani took the lead. But she failed to keep the result, when Costa Rica suddenly launched a huge offensive in the second half. Joel Campbell, Óscar Duarte and later, Marco Urena finished the game by a shocking 3-1 win. Uruguay didn't like it when her's Maxi Pereira gained a red card in late of the match. It was truly a disaster for Uruguay, when 5 years ago, she kicked Costa Rica out from the World Cup's play-off, and even more, it was her first lost to a CONCACAF member. Colombia definitely became Uruguay's enemy…

About Germany and Felix Brych, they were able to make a fair match…

#####

Manaus, Brazil

_Arena da Amazônia…_

_England 1-2 Italy_

Italy always acted like Arthur's nightmare, and this time again, Arthur had to face the Vargas brothers. The battle between England and Italy was located in the doom jungle of Amazon: Arena da Amazônia. Before the match, Arthur argued with Brazil about the location, but after working with other nations from FIFA, there was no changing location.

Feliciano and Lovino worked very well while England did not know how to prevent it. Then, England suffered his first goal: a goal from a corner pass by Marco Veratti and Andrea Pirlo. Scorer: Claudio Marchisio. But Arthur proved that he was not easily giving up: he equalized by a goal from Daniel Sturridge. But this result couldn't handle lone: England physiotherapist Gary Lewin was stretched off from his winning jump. Why? In last 45 minutes, "bad boy" Mario Balotelli headed for Italy's victory 2-1. A win, and a wonderful victory from Italy. I watched the match with Jaidora and Doramich, Ferb Fletcher, and the only thing I said: Italy was better.

#####

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_Uruguay 2-1 England_

England's situation was really, really bad. Uruguay lost Maxi Pereira, but she still had inside her special plan: Luis Suárez. England, with a top of young players and led by the useless Roy Hodgson, wasn't able to win. I guessed that so easy: Uruguay would win.

In the first half, two teams fought crazily and no mercy. But Uruguay, once again, took the lead like Italy: Edinson Cavani gave to Luis Suárez, and finally got 1-0. In the second half, Uruguay tried to finish the game, but when everything was under her control 90%, Arthur suddenly celebrated: Wayne Rooney. Rooney scored his first goal from Glen Johnson's help. But once again, Luis Suárez ended England's journey. It was easy to say that England was prepared to be out. Good work Uruguay, until I watched the match between her and the Vargas.

#####

Recife, Brazil

_Arena Pernambuco…_

_Italy 0-1 Costa Rica_

Before the match, Brazil somehow suspected that Colombia was spying for Costa Rica. So Dora-rinho, Luiz Felipe Scolari and Neymar wanted me to watch the match between Italy and Costa Rica. Brazil began to ask Costa Rica because of Colombia's spying action. About me? I did not talk anything…

Cesare Prandelli and the Italians launched an attack to Costa Rica. But Costa Rica defended so well and they beat every attack from Italy. Italy also suffered a lot of attack from Costa Rica, but no goal after 30 minutes left. Mario Balotelli Barwuah, the Ghanaian-born Italian had a chance but he failed to score, while Joel Campbell was rejected a penalty kick. But Costa Rica made a storm: in the minute of 44, Júnior Díaz crossed to Bryan Ruiz and Bryan made a shock: 1-0 for Costa Rica. I turned my eyes so big and shocked: I knew it was South America, and only Americans could understand Americans, but this time… I did not want to say. Meanwhile, Brazil asked Netherlands and Mexico for a help to destroy Costa Rica, since Neymar knew Netherlands or Mexico could meet Costa Rica if one won the round of sixteen. In exchange, Netherlands and Mexico were going to collect every informations about Colombia and especially James Rodríguez to help Brazil kicked Colombia out. But to be sure, Brazil also asked Greece, Japan and Ivory Coast. Despite knowing that Greece was hopeless, but Brazil also wanted that if Greece passed, they must prevent or shortly, to pull all away of Costa Rica's happiness.

In the second half, Brazil and I kept focusing. The match still happened in the same. But no more goals, and the Vargas fell down. They never mentioned that Costa Rica was in, and they were in danger. Suddenly, I found England left the chair, and realizing that England pleased Italy to beat Costa Rica, but unsuccessful. Lovino hugged Arthur, to apology for their failure. But with Brazil and FIFA, they believed that Costa Rica'd been cheating, so he wanted to find out, but nothing to prove. Costa Rica won, and they passed, while England was out. I recognized that after the match, Ferb Fletcher of the Flynn-Fletcher had to leave in sadness. Vanessa must pacify for him…

#####

Natal, Brazil

_Arena das Dunas…_

_Italy 0-1 Uruguay_

It was the hot hot day, and Italy only needed a draw to pass, while Uruguay must win. I saw this match and thought that it would be tense, so high.

The first half saw the high tension between Uruguay and Italy. Buffon vs. Lugano, and the battle was very hot. Also, I could see so many hot girls, with big… boobs? But the battle was happening. They made a lot of mistake, crushed each others. Mario Balotelli "the crazy one" vs. Luis Suárez "the scandal one". But this half ended scoreless.

In the second half, everything had been changing so soon: Claudio Marchisio received a red card from Mexico's Marco Rodríguez. Because of this, Uruguay got eleven men to fight against ten. But she gained nothing. Instead, the Cantenaccio of the Italians was standing fiercely. Luis Suárez also tried to beat down Giorgio Chiellini, but failed. And from this, I saw a shock…

Luis Suárez decided to… BITE Chiellini?! But it was true! Brazil opened his eyes and I thought that he was truly crazy. But the referee did nothing to Suárez, and thanked Suárez, Diego Godín, the captain of Uruguay, later took the lead 1-0. Italy tried a lot, but finally, the brothers had to cry. They were out! And Uruguay got in. But with Brazil, Uruguay's appearance was truly a disaster, so by England's pressure, Brazil gathered with FIFA and suspended Luis "Vampirez" Suárez four months. Uruguay called it's a war and she was going to resist against England and the decision.

#####

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Costa Rica 0-0 England_

Being eliminated so early, Roy Hodgson and England wanted to have a nice goodbye, so they used the reserves. But once again, Costa Rica laughed over England's face when Arthur's chances were avoided by Costa Rica and Keylor Navas. It was the main result for over 90 minutes, and the match ended boring: 0-0. England was the disaster for Europe after this when they got only one point, even behind Bosnia and Herzegovina and Russia later. After getting back home, England was compared like Luxembourg, Macedonia and Faroe Islands, two weakest football teams in Europe. About Costa Rica, his arrogant started to blow after his super qualifying, and with Greece, Heracles recognized that Costa Rica had revealed his true arrogant heart.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

So… after this group stage, I was amazed: England – the disaster of Europe and Costa Rica, the shock of entire 2014 FIFA World Cup, with another shock named Greece. But about Uruguay, she would never accept the suspension about Luis Suárez while England encouraged the suspension. They had to say…

**Costa Rica:** "It's a dream! A REAL DREAM! MY NAME IS COSTA RICA, AND NOW I EVEN STRONGER THAN EVERY SOUTH AMERICANS AND EUROPEANS! GO COSTA RICA! I WILL STEAL THE CUP!"

**England:** "It was a disaster! I will never want to stay in Brazil anymore. About Luis Suárez? HE SHOULD BE SUSPENDED! BITTING A MAN LIKE CHIELLINI IS JUST NOTHING THAN… A DOG! I should call it Doguárez!"

**Uruguay:** "I'm happy to see my team passed, but I am not going to see the suspension of Suárez. I'll defend for him! This is truly a trick from ENGLAND! LONDON IS COMMANDING FIFA, and this is not the real FIFA! No matter what, I'll kill Colombia!"

**Italy:** "Well, our brothers apologized for this mistake. We're so sorry, so sorry. But I won't let Suárez go like this. I will open to Suárez if he and Uruguay truly apology Chiellini."

I'd never forget Suárez action before.


	37. Group E

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group E:<strong> Switzerland, France, Honduras, Ecuador

This was the group, a light group which France was located with Switzerland, Honduras and Ecuador. I guessed that why France was the strongest in the group, after they dismissed the disease Raymond Domenech. But their performance in this group… was truly more wonderful than I thought. About this, it was the only group that no American nations qualified through the group stage.

And Ecuador had cursed Switzerland…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Switzerland 2-1 Ecuador_

It was another job for Uzbekistan and his referee, Ravshan Irmatov. With both American nations, Ecuador would be under its supports. They wanted to smash Switzerland once and for all. And with European nations, they did the same, only different that was for Switzerland.

The battle began when Ecuador chose attack immediately. They both realized that it was its home, in spite of they were inside Brazilian territory. Because it was South America, or openly, America! So they had a lot of advantage, and they used it successfully: 1-0 lead from Valencia, but not Antonio, it was Enner. Enner Valencia. Good job Enner. Ottmar Hitzfeld must use "Nazi style" to re-control the match (Ottmar was the nephew of World War II officer Otto Hitzfeld). I saw his face, and it wasn't different to the SS officers, but now, it really scared me…

And it was come…

In the second half, suddenly from a corner kick, the Albanian-born Swiss Admir Mehmedi scored a goal to tie 1-1. Now this match definitely belonged to the Muslims, since Enner lost his steps. The match continued when Brazilian fans cheered for Ecuador, but Siwtzerland had shut all the entire of the stadium when the Bosniak-born Swiss, another Muslim like I said, Haris Seferović, scored another goal, and helped Switzerland made a shock, or a disaster for Americans: 2-1 win over Ecuador right in America. But Ecuador later called that Switzerland had nothing except using the Swiss foreigners. Oh dear… it was true…

But I did not comment…

#####

Porto Alegre, Brazil

_Estádio Beira-Rio…_

_France 3-0 Honduras_

It was the match between France and Honduras, the first time they met. But this match had a special thing… no, a lot of thing to do…

First, it was the first match without national anthems…

Second, it was the first time goal-line technology was used…

Third, it was the first time I saw a goalkeeper… created an own goal…

Why? Let me said…

In the beginning, two teams appeared in the field, but when they were waiting for the national anthems, the organizers must say that there would be no national anthems. Without these things, they must get ready for the match so early. So in this battle, the burning one must be… Karim, Karim Benzema, the Algerian-born French. The match started so boring and France controlled the entire of the stadium. But Francis Bonnefoy could not hold it much longer. He needed an offensive. But lucky for him, his first goal came from… a penalty kick? Yes, it was a penalty kick. Karim Benzema took the lead and it was the end of the first half.

In the second half, things turned even better for Francis. In 48', Honduran goalkeeper Noel Valladares had scored, but it was an own goal from Benzema's kick. But nobody sure about that so it was time to use goal-line technology, and it was confirmed a accepted goal. 2-0 for France. Honduras failed to have a goal and even suffered the third goal also from Benzema. Benzema won, Honduras lost. 3-0, and the end. Brazil and Sandro Ricci had a hard, but… good job.

#####

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Switzerland 2-5 France_

But after I watched the match between Switzerland and France, I did not know where was Basch Zwingli anymore. Instead, I only saw Francis bullying Basch. This match definitely so not cold. It's hot!

It began so early and France took advantage from Switzerland. Then, Francis Bonnefoy and Didier Deschamps commanded a sudden offensive, and Olivier Giroud took the lead for France. But when Basch and Ottmar weren't so worry, the next goal right… after ONE minute shocked two of them: 2-0 for France so soon. Then, Johan Djourou made a foul and gave France a penalty, but from Basch encouragement, Diego Benaglio had stopped the kick from Karim Benzema. But Benzema was able to laugh, because "the dwarf" Mathieu Valbuena scored a goal to seize it 3-0. Switzerland this time was too… shocked… And the first half ended.

But I could laugh more. I supported France on this match, and this time… I danced…

In the second half, France suppressed Switzerland too much, and Basch was failed to defend anything. Francis watched that Paul Pogba, an African French (Guinean Congolese), passed to Benzema, and Benzema had revenged Benaglio successful: 4-0. It was truly a disaster for Switzerland and Ottmar Hitzfeld. But France was not showing his mercy: he made it 5-0 from a goal by another African French (Malian) Muslim named Moussa Sissoko. Under this shock, Switzerland played like nothing left, but he found no chance to change. Feeling mercy, France opened the tie and gave 2 goals to Switzerland later (both two goals from Switzerland were from Albanian Muslims): Blerim Xhemaili and Granit Xhaka. In the world wide web, they called Blerim Džemaili, but I'd like to call him in Albanian style. The match ended… 2-5?! And France was the winner. The battle was over, and France now could enjoy his continuing trip in Brazil. With Switzerland, it looked like the death was coming…

#####

Curitiba, Brazil

_Arena da Baixada…_

_Honduras 1-2 Ecuador_

It was truly a special match when two Colombian coaches: Luís Fernando Suárez and Reinaldo Rueda, re-met again. They both managed their opponents before, so they were really proud to stay in here once again.

The match began friendly, but after five minutes, they became enemy. The Hondurans launched an offensive to Ecuador, and Ecuador finally was amazed from the counter-attack: Carlo Costly had taken the lead for Honduras. But only three minutes later, Enner Valencia equalized for Ecuador. The result of the first half was 1-1.

In the second half, the Ecuadorians repeated back by a huge offensive. Now, it was time for Hondurans to show up, but once again, Enner Valencia cut the hands of Noel Valladares. And it was 2-1 for Ecuador. Honduras was unable to change the match, and the result was 2-1 for Ecuador. It was the real danger for Honduras and Switzerland, meanwhile, Ecuador forced Switzerland to leave the game.

#####

Manaus, Brazil

_Arena da Amazônia…_

_Honduras 0-3 Switzerland_

It was the last chance for both Honduras and Switzerland. I noticed this match, since Basch had no choice except for a victory. Honduras started by attacking Switzerland, but his skills were too clumsy and Switzerland repeated by a counter-offensive. About Honduras, he was too weak to resist it, because it wasn't four years ago anymore. Xherdan Shaqiri showed the different when he took the lead for Basch in 6'. Then, Switzerland kept repressing Honduras until Shaqiri had the hat-trick: in the minute of 31 and 71. Honduras wasn't able to qualify, and so Honduras must leave. A 3-0 win for Switzerland, and Basch passed.

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Ecuador 0-0 France_

Yohan Cabaye, the Vietnamese-born French player, was suspended due to two yellow cards between two matches. But France was still considered stronger than Ecuador. But in entire of the match, Ecuador showed that he wasn't weak at all. Despite Antonio Valencia's red card in the second half, but Ecuador still played like they got enough 11 men in the field. But unlucky for Ecuador, they failed. Francis kept the balance so well that France held Ecuador 0-0. This result meant it was the first group that no American nations qualify to the next round. Too sad. But with Europeans, they celebrated victory, because it was their greatest performance, to revenge for its failure in group A and D.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

So, it was one of the most special results. Well done, France and Switzerland. So, what were they wanting to share?

**Ecuador:** "I won't say it is a disaster. We've played really, really well, but we're unlucky. We still have a chance to fix it, in our next World Cups. Sorry my American brothers, but we won't let the Europeans dance anymore."

**France:** "I've nothing to say, but it was truly wonderful for us. We just hoped that we could pass, but we reached the no. 1 of the group. Good job, Les Blues."

**Switzerland:** "We have a great performance in here. I thought that it would be hard, but later, I saw that if we practice hard, our results will like this. Thank you for supporting."

**Honduras:** "I – Honduras – feel so sorry. We have tried a lot, but later we left without a point. Although we're weak, but we had been learning a lot. I can hope for a bright future, when Hondurans can challenge to the international teams."

It's the nicest group I'd ever seen…


	38. Group F

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group F:<strong> Argentina, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Iran, Nigeria

This group was the showdown between the Catholic giant Argentina, the half Catholic half Muslim Nigeria, the Shiite nation Iran and the Sunni nation Bosnia and Herzegovina. Seemed like the Muslims wanna rule this group and really, really liked kicking Argentina out. But did you know what? The Pope was an Argentine, and no, no no no no no, Muslims had disbanded the Churches, so Argentina wanted to teach them all. But… why I should care? Let's watch this group.

But also, before the World Cup, Boko Haram terrorist warlord Abubakar Shekau had kidnapped over 300 girl students in Chibok. So with Nigeria, a woman, she would not let those terrorists away. She needed to answer those Boko Haram, Shekau's group, about the reason why Shekau and Adam Kambar kidnapped after they kidnapped the girls. With Argentina, he wanted to kill the Boko Haram a lot, but Argentina should wait first… Uh oh… watch out Bosnia… and Iran.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Argentina 2-1 Bosnia and Herzegovina_

Argentina definitely never accepted that those Boko Haram was kidnapping the little girls, and when some of Argentine detectives found that there was some few of Bosnian mujahideen in Northern Nigeria, so Argentina would like beating Bosnia. But with Bosnia and his wife, they also wanted to prove that soccer had nothing with terrorism. Besides, same like Nigeria, Bosnia had suffered a lot of pains from the civil war before.

But Argentina didn't. In 3', a kick from Lionel Messi had touched to the foot of Sead Kolašinac and the ball went to the net. 1-0 for Argentina, the earliest… own goal in the World Cup, passed through Marcelo. Then, the Argentines led by Alejandro Sabella launched a huge attack to Bosnia, but thanked from his wife Herzegovina, Bosnia had avoided every attack from Argentina. But Bosnia had failed to equalize in the first half, so it ended 1-0 for the COMMEBOL side.

In the second half, I watched and saw that Gonzalo Higuaín played one-two with Lionel Messi then Messi finished the job by a 2-0 lead in 65'. Hopeless, but Bosnia was encouraged by everyone, didn't stop. Finally he got a late goal, and who did its first goal? It was Vedad Ibišević, and he had become the first-ever Bosnian to score in a FIFA World Cup. The match ended 2-1 and Bosnia lost. But Argentina faced a lot of questions…

#####

Curitiba, Brazil

_Arena da Baixada…_

_Iran 0-0 Nigeria_

It was the first match ended with a goalless draw. Iran, led by Carlos Queiroz, faced another woman named Nigeria under coach Stephen Keshi. Woman met woman. And the match started…

Nigeria started quickly but she had to face a huge defensive line from Iran. And then, Iran's Reza Ghoochannejhad answered by an attack, but Vincent Enyeama denied. Then, Nigeria tried to advance, but failed. The match ended 0-0 in the first half.

In 45 minutes later, Shola Ameobi, a Nigerian born in England, also chose a headed kick, but Rubin Kazan's Alireza Haghighi also rejected Nigeria too. The match later ended 0-0, and I felt like wasting time for an useless match.

#####

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Argentina 1-0 Iran_

In the battle between Argentina and Iran, Argentina did not forget how Iran jeered him in 1977 before: 1-1 draw in Madrid. And this time, Argentina wanna revenge. So Argentina invited Diego Maradona to secure victory. But the match ended unlike its hope. The only thing helped Argentina: luck. I came with Dora-rinho, Butch the Cat, while Pheebs (Phoebe Heyerdahl) tried to find a place when Helga G. Pataki failed to find out.

She – Iran – chose to defend the position so well and even she made danger to Argentina's Sergio Romero. When Argentina tried to seize Iran's net, Argentina was almost down because Reza Ghoochannejhad. If they were Malians, Argentines would be down. Then, Pablo Zabaleta tackled the ball from Ashkan Dejagah, but no penalty. The Iranians would feel so sad of referee's decision when in the late of the match, Maradona left, Lionel Messi shot down Iran's net, giving a 1-0 hard victory for Argentina. With Iran, she could be proud, and with Argentina, he had got the first ticket in this group. When I asked Argentina, he said nothing. About Alejandro Sabella? Who know?

Oh, and Helga found the places during the second half. Pheebs had to stand in the entire of the match…

#####

Cuiabá, Brazil

_Arena Pantanal…_

_Nigeria 1-0 Bosnia and Herzegovina_

Nigeria prepared for the next match like nothing else's left behind. So Nigeria wanted a win, while Bosnia definitely needed a good result. New Zealand represented Peter O'Leary, the referee of the match, but by somehow, English colonies protected each others…

And it was Nigeria and New Zealand…

On the first half, Nigeria tried to take the lead, but the high defensive line from Bosnia was able to unable Nigeria. And later, suddenly Edin Džeko passed through the Nigerian defenders and scored. Unfortunately… Peter O'Leary rejected the goal, and demanded to continue, while after watching, he definitely… onside, not offside. Using these advantages, the Russian Tatar-born Nigerian Peter Osaze Odemwingie had scored its first goal for Nigeria. His last words were spoken in Russian, like jeering Bosnia and Herzegovina. Herzegovina forced her husband to strike back, but seemed like New Zealand did not understand their languages. So Peter O'Leary continued to deny any chance from Bosnia and Herzegovina, making him become the second, after Yuichi Nishimura, to make mistake in the World Cup.

In the second half, Bosnia continued to strike against Nigeria, but when the result was not come yet, Bosnia suffered a lot of bad decision from O'Leary. Nigeria only used that to dance, and finally, the match ended 1-0 for Nigeria, meant Bosnia and Herzegovina had to go home. But the trouble appeared after the match. Few days later, my friends shared a photo that Peter O'Leary and Vincent Enyeama laughed happily and hugged together. That meant… Nigeria and New Zealand had had to do something, before… Herzegovina wanted to force the FIFA but Brazil did nothing to save Bosnia due to the trouble with his own people. Oh dear, referees again…

#####

Porto Alegre, Brazil

_Estádio Beira-Rio…_

_Nigeria 2-3 Argentina_

It was the match to die for Nigeria. They must secure its second place, as Argentina also wanted to defend their first place. So both Argentina and Nigeria played so well. They attacked so early, and finally, in the early of the match, Lionel Messi helped Argentina happy by a 1-0 lead. But just over a minute later, Argentina was shocked by Ahmed Musa. 1-1. And now, the match would be very funny…

I watched the match with Spike, Tom and the friends. I thought that Nigeria would be fallen, but it wasn't. Instead, she played pressing with Argentina, despite it was a land of South America. But once again, Lionel Messi took a super free-kick, and scored 2-1 for Argentina. It was the main result after 45 minutes.

But I could not wait more…

In the second half, Nigeria surprisingly shocked Argentina once again, and the player who did that was once again: Ahmed Musa. 2-2, as the match happening so early. With Argentina, it's humiliating. On the same match, Iran was losing to Bosnia, despite history was against Bosnia, so Nigeria could take this result to force Iran. But while she was trying, Argentina scored: 3-2 for Argentina, and the scorer was Marcos Rojo in 50'. But Nigeria was not worrying because Iran was failing to score a goal to Bosnia. And she, with Stephen Keshi, kept her face like that until the match ended. 3-2 for Argentina, and Nigeria got the second ticket…

#####

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Bosnia and Herzegovina 3-1 Iran_

In the last match, Iran must win to get the second ticket, and also waiting for the lost of Nigeria. She got ready very fast, and played slowly. But Herzegovina knew it so she asked her husband for an offensive. And he easily accepted. Bosnia launched an offensive to Iran, which made Iran and her coach Carlos Queiroz surprised. Then, a kick from Edin Džeko gave Bosnia a lead 1-0. Later, Iran decided to attack but Iran failed to equalize in the first half. Meanwhile, Bosnia something made danger to Iran.

And I felt… unlucky for Iran…

Second half, and they came back. And Bosnia even wanna teach Iran. He, learnt from his wife's advises, launched a shocking assault and Miralem Pjanić took it 2-0 for Bosnia. With Iranians, they always defeated Bosnia before, so Iran did not accept. She stroke back to Bosnia, but he result came too late: Reza Ghoochannejhad's goal in minute of 82. But just only one minute later, Bosnia and Herzegovina finished the game 3-1: Avdija Vršajević and kicked Iran out to leave Brazil with a bright eye. With Iran, they definitely played not bad at all, but their weaknesses in the final match of the group stage had kicked her out.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

So, after these battles, some had stayed, but some had gone: Carlos Queiroz resigned as Iran's coach, and so did Safet Sušić with Bosnia and Herzegovina. Also, the referee was a real problem too…

This was a lot of stories about the group…

**Iran:** "We've played well but we also made mistakes. If we play harder, then we can receive a ticket. I've to say it was wonderful, and I don't want to leave Brazil."

**Argentina:** "Before the World Cup, I was afraid that so many players depend on Messi. And I almost worried if Marcos Rojo did not show up. But that's good. We've been in round of sixteen. Argentina will take the champion back to Buenos Aires. Just wait. But… I hope I can meet Brazil in the final."

**Nigeria:** "Since the dirty kidnapping of 300 girls in Chibok led by Boko Haram's Abubakar Shekau, I – a woman – also tears up a lot. So many times my eyes watered. And in this World Cup, we are going to give you, my girls: I'm a woman, and Nigeria will not leave you. This World Cup will be the time for Nigeria to make something, for you… and international friends."

**Bosnia and Herzegovina:** "It's the first time we showed in a FIFA World Cup, but we can do the same like Croatia 1998 if the referee did not avoid a goal like that. We hate to say that. But still, we have had its first appearance, so with us, it was our happiest dream. Thank you for supporting BiH."

Well done…


	39. Group G

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group G:<strong> Germany, United States, Ghana, Portugal

This was one of my favorite groups, since Alfred brought Mr. Klinsmann to Washington D. C.; while Ghana, an African giant, faced off over Germany and Portugal. Portugal got Cristiano Ronaldo while Germany… hey, did not challenge Ludwig and Gilbert, or they shall beat you.

Good, good work. But seemed like Brazil and Germany were sharing together…

Other way, America dreamed for a surprise while Ghana wanted to go further, even more than Cameroon and Senegal, despite they had not had Serbian/European coaches now (James Kwesi Appiah or Akwasi Appiah, wow, this is hard). If Uruguay had not been playing dirty, Ghana could have reached the semi-final 4 years ago.

But not today…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Germany 4-0 Portugal_

It was the battle of two Europeans, so Ludwig, which style mostly used was defend to attack, so different to Gilbert. But Prussia did know this: Portugal only considered as a giant, but truly not. Since "Big Phil" Scolari left its position, Portugal became weak. About the others… well, might be not.

The battle of giants started and I, Brazil, Argentina, Dora-rinho, Wang Dora, Thomas "Tom", Jerry and Butch sat down with fans. The battle officially began like a war. Inside Portuguese team, a lot of Brazilians were playing for them like Pepe, and… oh forget it. I saw the battle happening stressfully and no mercy until… a penalty for _Mannschaft_!? João Pereira made a mistake and later, Thomas Müller gave Germany a lead 1-0. Then later, Matt Hummels doubled the advantage for Germany to 2-0. But Portugal would not have been fallen so fast if they… hadn't received a red card. OH… and the man who had this was… the Brazilian Pepe. Brazil showed disappointing about Portugal's performance, although it was Brazil's brother. Because of Serbia's Milorad Mažić, Portugal definitely fell down. Later, the super match became the boring match when Germany made it 3-0 by Müller, again, in the late of first half. Brazil seemed like quite unhappy…

But I still saw back the red card. When Müller fell down and acted pain, Pepe came and spoke something to Müller and… touched his head to Müller's head. And later, Müller stood up, quarreled with Pepe and… Pepe's red card… oh dear… What were they talking? I thought that Müller spoke German to argue against Pepe's Portuguese language.

And in the stadium, I could see Eric Needles… the boy who really wanted to date… but whom was his target? Brazil and Dora-rinho also got this scene too. And even Tom? Jerry? Well… it was their stuffs, not me…

But okay, back to the second half, Germany and Prussia made pressure to Portugal. Paulo Bento, Portugal's coach, tried to reorganize the team, but when his job wasn't done yet, Portugal continued to suffer pains, and this time was… Müller, once again, and a hat-trick, first hat-trick! Now Portugal definitely collapsed, as Brazil turned his back to his brother. CR7 now realized that Portugal had no chance to win if most of them depended on him like that, and Joachim Löw looked good. 4-0, and the last result in the second match in Salvador. Portugal was not happy so he hidden his face.

But the controversy continued after the match. Later, Pepe chased… Eric Needles in an angered face. I and my friends avoided it, and after investigating, I recognized that… when Eric tried to date Vana, she prevented by throwing the ice-cream but… it hit to Pepe's head. Paulo Bento did not understand why he came back to the field and left, but after all… it was so much trouble…

What about Germany and Prussia? Nahh… let them have a celebration…

#####

Natal, Brazil

_Arena das Dunas…_

_Ghana 1-2 United States_

Now it was the battle between two teams: Ghana and America. Alfred F. Jones and Ghana, who would win? I watched…

But I must congratulate to America. Right in early of the match, Clint Dempsey had scored one of the world's fastest goals. He crossed all of Ghanaian defenders and quickly defeated Adam Kwarasey to take the lead 1-0 in just 30 seconds. Now on, America played better, but Ghana was in angry. Ghana launched so many offensives to Alfred, as Alfred must reorganize the defensive line. Under Ludwig's help (Jürgen Klinsmann), America defended fiercely until Abedi Ayew's (or Abedi Pele, _Pele of Africa_) son André Ayew equalized in 82'. But before the end, America made history: Johnny Brooks, an American German, headed to score a goal for the United States. The Yanks had won! 86', and it was the final score: 2-1. First win for America over Ghana in the FIFA World Cup.

And after I saw with Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, Brazil, Prussia, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, I danced for America. Alfred had a significant revenge over Ghana. Also, Mr. Peabody and Snoopy celebrated the victory, and now, Portugal… really, really needed luck to pass through…

#####

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Germany 2-2 Ghana_

Brazil now could use his referee Sandro Ricci to begin the game between Germany and Ghana. Because of high tension in here, so with Germany, they wanted to have a ticket to qualify, while Ghana also wanna win to continue its journey.

I walked with Tom, Jerry, Spike, Heindora, Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid to see the battle in Fortaleza. And I also faced some of Fireside Girls, and Isabella seemed to be supporting Gretchen to pose for a German's victory over Ghana.

But everything wasn't same like her expected…

In the first half, both had so many dangerous chances, but the final results: failure. No one scored in the first half, and I thought that Germany was facing "Ghanaian nightmare". And so that's why it was scoreless. But the goals suddenly appeared in the second half…

In the second half, Germany and Prussia forced the team to take the lead, if not they would be like Brazil vs. Mexico. So Mario Götze took the lead in early of the half, 51'. But just over 3 minutes for André Ayew to equalize 1-1. The match became like a real battlefield when surprising Asamoah Gyan scored the second goal to help Ghana lead 2-1. Angry, Joachim Löw and Prussia must reinforce to the team by sending Polish Croat-born German Miroslav Klose. And Klose had repeated by a goal, to finally gaining a 2-2 draw. Good show, boys! By a way, seemed like Holly of the Fireside Girls had something to miss… and so did Grettie. But it was still… awesome!

#####

Manaus, Brazil

_Arena da Amazônia…_

_United States 2-2 Portugal_

The battle between America and Portugal would consider who's better, so this must be the final. So Portugal and Alfred joined, and so did why Arnold, Gerald from Hillwood; Phineas, Ferb from Danville had gone to cheer the USA. I sat with Brazil, Dora-rinho, Tom, Jerry, Spike and Dora-the-Kid, again. Where was Eric? He did not show up to escape from Portugal's anger.

But the match happened well for Portugal. Nani, but not from Hawaii, scored for Portugal to lead 1-0. Good to see Portugal's performance this time. But Alfred of Jürgen Klinsmann was not too worried. Alfred launched a little pressure to Portugal, but then, making it bigger and bigger…

But the result came so late. In the second half, America finally got a goal thanked for the German American Jermaine Jones. It made me looked so same like Eric Wynalda or even Cobi Jones, in 64'. So many Americans had jumped happily when Jermaine equalized for their native team, and it was even better. Alfred saw that later Clint Dempsey, America's hero in the match against Ghana, continued to take the lead for him to 2-1. Unfortunately that… Brazil, Portugal's brother did not want to see his brother's elimination so soon, so he asked Argentina. Because of this, the referee Néstor Pitana decided to have 4 minutes injury time. So Portugal must say "thank you" to Brazil, because of this, he could have one point by Silvestre Varela's goal. 2-2, same like Germany vs. Ghana. So every teams still had a chance to qualify…

But with Brazil, he knew it was hopeless for his brother…

#####

Recife, Brazil

_Arena Pernambuco…_

_United States 0-1 Germany_

Ludwig-Gilbert and Alfred now just needed only one point to go through, but both of them wanna have a victory. But not only like that, it was the meeting of two friends: Jürgen Klinsmann and Joachim Löw. Legacy returned…

The match started as Germany pressured America so much. Tim Howard had to save a lot, so Gilbert was not fun. He wanted to reinforce the team, but no result. Ludwig looked better when he calmed his brother and waiting for the chance…

And in the second half, Germany got its result: a goal from Thomas Müller, in 55'. But this result almost threatened Alfred when Ghana had equalized by Asamoah Gyan. But when the United States tried to score a goal, suddenly God stood with them: Cristiano Ronaldo "CR7" had gotten his first goal, and also his only goal in the 2014 World Cup. So that meant despite Alfred was lost, but if Portugal had did this score line unchanged, meant America would have passed. And it was real. Finally, America lost, but passed through. Sad for Portugal… and finally, said goodbye to the giant of Europe. Hello Alfred and Ludwig-Gilbert. They'd qualified…

#####

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Portugal 2-1 Ghana_

It was the match to remember for Portugal and Ghana that they must go or die. So there was no draw, and the war started.

But before the fight, Ghanaians almost started rioting against the Government about missing money until the Government must send 3 million dollar to prevent the unrest. Meanwhile, James Akwesi Appiah had beaten two Muslim players Sulley Muntari and Kevin-Prince Boateng back to Accra for leading the riot. So everything turned normal…

Ghana launched an offensive, while Bento commanded his men to secure the line. And when Ghana tried to shoot, suddenly they scored, but it was… an own goal from John Boye. James Appiah did not like it so he forced the team to attack. But Portugal under Paulo Bento defended so well that it was the main result 1-0 for entire of the half.

But in the second half, Ghana almost shocked Portugal. They suddenly played crazily and finally got a goal from Gyan, again. But this time, Portugal would not be mercy. If Ghana scored more goals, meant America must carry his bag back to Washington D. C. But Portugal finally became Alfred's savior: CR7 had shot down Ghana's net. Actually before the battle, Portugal did not want to be America's savior, but because of its failure to gain more goals, also from both Germany's failure to lead more, Portugal had been… kicked. This result was truly sad for Portugal and Ghana, since they were two uneasy teams in the show. So, Germany and America had qualified, good job.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

And that was the story in group G. So with God and nation, I thought a lot about this group. I thought America would be out, but later he was in, same like Portugal/Ghana in reverse side.

**Ghana:** "It's so embarrassing for Africa. But they could not just stand like that if they don't have any spirits. We have to reform, and we don't want to be like Cameroon!"

**Germany:** "We seemed like wanna become another Brazil? No… no no no. NO WAY! Brazil and I are just like brother-in-arm, but we need to focus further. We don't want to miss the final anymore. I hope that I could meet Brazil in semi-final."

**United States:** "I never expected that would come. Before the World Cup, we faced a zig-zag story: out-in-out-in-out-in since 1990. But I have passed, broke the curse of all time. Now I and the team can be sure for the match against Belgium. Hope that I could reach the final."

**Portugal:** "It's so sad to see our team had been eliminated. But if the team still depends Ronaldo like that so how can they win? We need to reform right now. Or we will face a hard qualifying like Argentina, Uruguay, Spain and Brazil. That's all."

Wow…


	40. Group H

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Group stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Group H:<strong> Belgium, Russia, Algeria, South Korea

This was the last group and this group was showing the returns of Ms. Belgium and Mr. Ivan Braginski. But also, Algeria, the naughty man who made a quarreling with me before, and South Korea – Im Yong Soo – the Asian smart guy, had been here too. So… who would win? You knew it after three matches. But the most surprise was… Algeria. Algeria and I had a lot of trouble in the interview before, but seemed like Algeria did not show it's the play…

But before the World Cup, conflict had started between Alfred and Ivan. When Brazil and Sepp Blatter were talking about the World Cup, suddenly America, following by senators Dan Coats and Mark Kirk, wanted FIFA to suspend Russia due to the bad situation in Ukraine. But this current FIFA was not involving on politics, so they rejected. Few days later, Russia and his senators Aleksandr Sidyakin and Mikhail Markelov wanted FIFA to kick America out from this World Cup because of their bad human rights records. But once again, Brazil and FIFA denied.

And why? Here… I did not want to say. Please focusing, and we needed World Cup, not politics…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Belgium 2-1 Algeria_

"Woman at war!" – these were my words given to Belgium when she came to face off her opponent Algeria. Before that I also saw Chile, Uruguay, Iran, Nigeria, Herzegovina, but this was truly a woman's war. But Algeria seemed like feeling no mercy to Belgium, with Bosnia, and even France's assistant: Vahid Halilhodžić, a legend of Yugoslavia before, and also a general of the Bosnian Army during the civil war in Bosnia. Vahid was born in Bosnia/Yugoslavia, but lived in France since 1993, or might be 1995,… I did not know. He lived in Lille today. About Belgium, she got Marc Wilmots, a Belgian legend player who had killed Ivan's dream in 2002.

But Algeria was not joking…

In the first half, Belgium was feeling shocked about Algeria. The African Arab Muslim was not being afraid, instead he made hard to Belgium. And during his action, Belgium made a mistake: Jan Vertonghen fouled Sofiane Feghouli, and this player was the man to score Algeria's first goal, ended the goalless results in few World Cups before. 1-0 for Algeria, and Algeria made pressure to Belgium. Belgium did try to gain back the position, but Algeria played and used any way, even trick to eliminate Belgium. And he was succeeded on keeping this score 1-0.

And that was my surprise… The Fennec Foxes was taking advantage over the Red Devil…

But the second half also made more surprise than the first one. Belgium suddenly turned crazy: she launched a huge offensive to Algeria, but instead of scoring a goal, Algeria's Raïs M'Bolhi still stood so well (actually M'Bolhi was an Algerian Congolese). I must ask that why Vahid did not use Cédric Si Mohamed instead, and I thought that it was the reason of Algeria's defeat. Belgium had replaced Chadli, Lukaku and Dembélé by Mertens, Origi and Fellani. This result was: 1-1 for Belgium, by Marouane Fellani and later was the victory 2-1 by Dries Mertens, in 70' and 80'. The Belgian Moroccan handsome man with ruffled hair spoke Arabic to Algerians, something, but Algeria did understand. The match ended 2-1, and a hard victory for Belgium.

When I saw almost the match, Dora Vandercryken and Dora-med III came late. I must have to tell all the match for them… it was rude…

#####

Cuiabá, Brazil

_Arena Pantanal…_

_Russia 1-1 South Korea_

Russia, under Italy's Fabio Capello, declared to fight with no mercy against Asia's giant South Korea. Ivan faced Yong Soo and the battle started. I, Dora-nichov, Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid still came to stadium to made friendly.

The first half came with so many Korean hot girls. And please… do not say that they got… OH NO, BOOBS! So many boobs! WHY? And I did not know because of this, might just the result in the first half was… 0-0. Oh man…

In the second half, thing turned so fast. This match had become the place for every player showdown! And Han Kook-Young took a pass for Lee Keun-Ho and Lee shot to Igor Akinfeev. Akinfeev made a huge mistake when his hand touched on the ball and finally dropped into the net. GOAL! 1-0 for South Korea! Hong Myung-Bo and South Korea was too happy that he forgot to defend. So when Russia used Kerzhakov to replace Zhirkov, they equalized from a… a "super action" of Jung Sung-Ryong. 1-1. And that was the final result. Im Yong-Soo and Ivan Braginski did not accept to answer after the match.

After this match, I called Russia's goalkeeper as "Akinfuckyev" because of his failure, while I'd nothing to say except this word for Jung Sung-Ryong: Suck!

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Belgium 1-0 Russia_

This was the chance for both Russia and Belgium to gain advantage. With Russia, he needed three points, and for Belgium, was the ticket to advance. So they both played with nothing left behind. I invited Tom, Jerry, Dora-nichov, Dora Vandercryken and Dora-rinho to Brazil's home soil. Rinho prayed for Brazil, to have a vengeance in this fortress, while the others focus on the match.

This was a huge fighting: first, Belgium was under Russia's pressure, but later, Belgium repeated. Belgium and Russia played like fighting, with nothing to be calmed. They fought all 45' before without goal, and Ivan almost scored when Aleksandr Kokorin headed to the net, but it was failed. In the second half, thing came so same like that, Ivan and Bel did not want to stop. Felix Brych had to work so hard so Germany had to supply waters for him. But once again, Wilmots became Russia's allergy when he pushed Kenyan-born Belgian Divock Origi to the field, and it was truly changed: from a pass by Eden Hazard, it came to Origi and the Kenyan man shut down Russia by a 1-0 win. Good job Belgium. With Ivan, he must kill Algeria, if he did not wanna be kicked…

So Ivan argued with North Italy after the match…

#####

Porto Alegre, Brazil

_Estádio Beira-Rio…_

_South Korea 2-4 Algeria_

Colombia's Wilmar Roldán, the referee of the match, came to the stadium. As an Asian, I must cheer for South Korea, although the chance of Yong Soo and Algeria were same. I watched the match with Doraemon, Wang Dora, Japan, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch, Dora-med III and prepared for one who would win. But the result was truly shocked me…

On the first half, _The Fennec Foxes_ started attacking South Korea, while South Korea repeated quickly. They fought fiercely, but the fighting changed so early: because of Islam Slimani! Hic… DAMN IT YOU, SLIMANI! I did see it. 1-0 for Algeria in 26'! But Vahid did not wanna stop, and so did Algerians. They continued to charge while Im was trying to reorganize his team. But when Im was not done yet, Algeria punished him to 2-0, by Rafik Halliche two minutes later. And just only waited for ten minutes later again, Algeria destroyed South Korea by a 3-0 lead from a goal of Algeria's Abdelmoumene Djabou. But also in here, Jung Sung-Ryong had suddenly shown that he, along with Akinfeev, were two worst goalkeepers in the World Cup.

And because of this, South Korea could not do anything…

In the second half, South Korea launched a huge invasion to Algeria's territory, and finally Son Heung-Min scored for South Korea, making it 1-' in 50-. However, Algeria put it 4-1 by Yacine Brahimi (looked like Lakhdar Brahimi, another Algerian) just 12 minutes later. So Koo Ja-Cheol's goal in 72' was helpless to change. 4-2, a disaster for South Korea. With Algeria, he was now controlling the group since Belgium was qualified.

Damn…

#####

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_South Korea 0-1 Belgium_

Ms. Belgium faced Yong Soo, and since Bel was passed, South Korea had no choice except winning. But Belgium also wanted to show that they're returning back. I watched, like South Korea was Asia's last hope.

But everything wasn't like I expected…

South Korea tried to prevent Belgium's chance, and also fought with nothing left behind. South Korea and Belgium focused slowly as they wanna destroy its opponent. And yet they defended and attacked so many times, but then, Im got an advantage: Steven Defour hit a red card in the end of first half. But with Wilmots, why he should care? He got a backup plan…

And in the second half, Belgium decided to make a pressure of weak South Korea. She changed so many way, meanwhile Im also tried to attack and hold its position. But South Korea was failed. In the late of second half, minute of 87, Jan Vertonghen ended Asia's last hope by a 1-0 win. If Ecuador could hold France with 10 men, then Belgium beat South Korea with 10 men. And Asia was ended. Ended so… disastrous. I would never think that they could be out so fast…

And so no Asians appeared with their qualified flags… anymore…

#####

Curitiba, Brazil

_Arena da Baixada…_

_Algeria 1-1 Russia_

In one of the most beautiful cities in Brazil, Curitiba, I arrived with Dora-nichov and Doraemon. I smelt the cherry roses from a Japanese garden in Curitiba. In here, Turkey also walked to the stadium with Cüneyt Çakır, the referee of the match. With Russians, they must win; and Algerians, they must pass. So this war very tense…

In the first half, Ivan and Fabio Capello to attack. Under the angry face of Ivan, Algeria suddenly feared. Only waiting for that, Dmitri Kombarov passed to Aleksandr Kokorin and Kokorin scored for Russia. 1-0 lead. Algeria turned mad and warned in Arabic that he would play no mercy to Russia. Ivan accepted and they both fought. The battle of Algeria and Russia was too noisy and painful that no one wanna see. They fought crazily, while Dora-med III and Dora-nichov, coming to the stadium, cheered for its team: Nichov for Russia, and Med for Algeria. The first half ended 1-0 for Russia, as Ivan mocked Algeria.

But in the second half, Algeria cheated. He violated the international soccer rule by calling fans to blind Akinfeev. And the fans replied by using green laser to blind Akinfeev, and Islam Slimani scored a goal from this action. Now Akinfeev not only one of the worst, but also being a victim of Algeria's dirty trick. Ivan got angry and forced Fabio Capello to finish the game, but Fabio was unable to avoid Russia's pressure. So Russia tried a lot, but unsuccessful. This result 1-1 was held until the whistle, meaning Algeria made history for Africa when two African nations qualified together. But Brazil wasn't blind about this. Later, Algeria must pay 50.000 USD for this dirty action. But Russia, since he was unfriendly about Ukrainian crisis, so Alfred slapped for Algeria's victory.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

This was one of the most… trouble group I'd ever seen…

Can you speak quickly? I wanna talk about the knock-out stage.

**Belgium:** "Thank you. Since my lastest appearance in 2002, I'd been losing. But now, I have returned and gained success. Thank you Brussels, and now, I must gain more!"

**Algeria:** "It's truly a greatest victory for Algerians! Allah blesses us! We are now going to defeat any nation, or maybe… we need to bring the cup back to Algeria."

**Russia:** "We shall not go to this World Cup to play. But… look at the result! We cannot understand why we play so bad, but definitely I've to reform right now for the next tournament."

**South Korea:** "I have to say that Brasil 2014 is truly a nightmare for Asia. I mustn't say anything about it, but we need to rebuild everything if we don't want to lose like this."

It was Asia's disaster, Russia's worst result since the breakup of Soviet Union and Algeria's shock. But by somehow, Brazil was angered about Algeria…

Oh… do not waste time. Second round is coming…


	41. Knockout stage 1

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Knock-out stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Round of sixteen:<strong> Brazil, Mexico, Chile, Netherlands, Algeria, Belgium, Uruguay, Costa Rica, United States, Germany, Argentina, Nigeria, Switzerland, France, Colombia, Greece

Now, welcome to the round of sixteen. That meant it would be the fight to death. Definitely Brazil was truly the dead land for so many teams. Unlike South Africa, this was truly become the graveyard in here. And not only the outsiders, but also Brazil almost faced being… kicked out. The real war had begun…

Let's start with Brazil, Chile, Mexico, Netherlands, Greece, Costa Rica, Uruguay and Colombia.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Brazil 1-1 (__**a.e.t.**__) Chile_

_**Pen:**__ 3-2_

This was the first match of the knock-out stage. I, with Brazil, Dora-rinho, Doraemon, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch, sat in the stand. The rest of The Doraemons came in the second half.

And so be it, the battle of Americas… had started. England, who was eliminated before, sent Howard Webb. Brazil had jeered England since Arthur's elimination, so England used Webb to warn Brazil. But everything wasn't like its control…

In a corner kick by Neymar in the minute of 18, Thiago Silva was too far from it, but the ball suddenly came to David Luiz and yes! David Luiz had scored! 1-0 for Brazil (although it was an own goal from Gonzalo Jara). England did not understand why Webb granted that it was a goal from Luiz, but seemed like it was an own goal, and it was true. That wasn't under England's plan, but… England might accept, since he wanted Brazil to be out. And he was given a prize: Alexis Sánchez scored for Chile back in 32'. So then, I, and my pals must live under pressure. Brazil and Scolari tried to rebuild it back, but when they were trying, Chile almost ended Brazil's journey. But Jorge Sampaoli could not be happy…

In the second half, Brazil scored another goal from Hulk, the green giant, but Webb rejected since he called Hulk "touching hand" on the ball, which someone called it's "uncorrect". Brazil and Scolari quarreled against England, while madam Chile kept commanding her team. But one again, Chile missed. All of The Doraemons, including Dora-rinho, had to hug all of 90'. I'd to say that Claudio Bravo, Chile's goalkeeper looked good.

Came to the extra time, Brazil and Chile trying to send reinforcement: Willian in, Oscar out; Medel out, Rojas in. But nothing was changed, and the result 1-1 was kept. Brazil and Chile must face on the penalty shoot out. David Luiz and Marcelo finished very well for Brazil, while madam Chile also got Charles Aránguiz and Marcelo Díaz. In the last, Neymar took the lead, and so Jara, the man who was shown to be the scorer for Brazil, must do like Neymar since Webb protected for Chile. But sadly, Jara was out. Jara helped Brazil get in, and so, Brazil, I, and Tom and Jerry's gang with The Doraemons danced, jumped for victory. Brazil would be in quarter-final, and they would meet their next opponent for no longer.

About Alexis Sánchez, he was too mad that he must shoot into the stand and it… hit a boy. Then, I discovered that it was… Trevor Troublemeyer, and later, Alexis Sánchez also took the huge hammer and chased Mr. Martin, Trevor's father… due to his failing test about a super skill talents for Alexis.

As for Brazil's victory, they celebrated all day… All The Doras, cats, mouse, dog… Meanwhile, England criticized Howard Webb for failing to eliminate Brazil.

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Colombia 2-0 Uruguay_

This was the battle of the higher and the slower. But since Uruguay lost Luis Suárez because of his biting hat-trick, so I must say that Colombia would win. Even so, I did realize one thing: Colombia had mostly used power and strength more than using brain, meant Colombia was the "strong benighted" team. Lucky for them, Uruguay had lost her head.

And it was the time.

Colombia launched a full attack to Uruguay, while Óscar Tabárez must use Forlán and Cavani, but they failed to read each minds. Colombia just waited that to beat Uruguay. Colombia shot down Uruguay's net by James Rodríguez. James' goal was considered as one of the most beautiful goals in the history, minute of 28, a long side Timothy Cahill also in this World Cup. In the second half, Juan Guillermo Cuadrado passed to James, and once again James shut down Muslera, finished the game with a 2-0 win. Colombia won, and they would come to face Brazil in the quarter-final.

Uruguay must replace herself… I meant, her head first.

#####

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Netherlands 2-1 Mexico_

This was another match I focusing for. In here, I hoped that Mexico could walk with Brazil and Colombia to dominate this World cup for the Americas. So I believed that Mexico could handle it since Miguel Herrera was able to read the match. But Louis van Gaal also not bad at all. I came with Dora-the-Kid, Dora van Boom and Dorarito to seek a victory for Mexico or Holland. Also, Isabella sold Fireside Girls cupcakes to support Mexico.

The match started, and I watched the battle. In spite of Netherlands was stronger, but Mexico also showed that they were not mercy. In the first half, the brain-reader Miguel Herrera kept the match under his balance, making hard for Louis van Gaal. The fight continued crazily as the Dutch and the Mexicans attacking so many times. Sometimes both two used violence, but not much.

But in this match, one thing had been here, the first ever thing…

Because of different weather in Brazil, the Brazilian court ordered FIFA to set up a water break for players to restore its health. And so did they: Pedro Proença, under Portugal and FIFA's pressure, had decided to have a water break. Thank you waters at all!

But even they got that, the result was 0-0.

In the second half, suddenly I saw Isabella, but this time, she tried to hold Phineas' hand. I was watching in excited until… GOAL! GOAL! GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Giovani Dos Santos! 1-0 for Mexico from a super kick that defeat Jasper Cillessen. I jumped for happy and when I refocused on Isabella, Phineas was… hammered. Asking why, he said that someone held his right hand and hammered him when Mexico led 1-0. Since then, I hoped all for entire of the match. But Mexico also faced the pressure from Netherlands, it was bigger and bigger. So then Mexico wasn't able to keep the match on their orbit anymore. Also, another water break was used, and van Gaal had changed its plan. The plan went well and suddenly, they got a goal: Wesley Sneijder 1-1. Attack from winning, Netherlands used Klaas Jan-Huntelaar "the Hunter" and demanded that Arjen Robben have to end in only 90'. And Robben finished it very dirty: Rafael Márquez touched to his foot, but not full enough to make a penalty, but the European recognized a penalty. It meant Portugal wanna kick Mexico to limit the Americas. And Huntelaar killed Mexico 2-1.

Guillermo Ochoa was invited by European clubs later. But later, England criticized Portugal and said that "that's why Europeans leave me alone" meaning England was the worst European team in 2014 World Cup.

#####

Recife, Brazil

_Arena Pernambuco…_

_Costa Rica 1-1 (__**a.e.t**__) Greece_

_**Pen:**__ 5-3_

Well, T. E. Lawrence had said: "All men dream: but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make it possible." And now, day dreamers Costa Rica and Heracles were walking on the stadium, with a hope that they could be legendary.

The match began when Greece attacked Costa Rica, but then Costa Rica replied. They fought heavily and nothing called exchange. Costa Rica wanted to make surprise, same like Greece. But they found nothing until the second half.

In the next 45', two goals appeared in the field of Recife. First was from Bryan Ruiz. From a penalty distance close to Greece's Orestis Karnezis, Ruiz shot down Greece 1-0. But when Costa Rica dreamed for a victory, Heracles cut his mouth down: a red card of Óscar Duárte in 66' due to two yellows before had weakened the team, and in late of the second half, Greece became the second team, after Ms. Uruguay, destroyed Keylor Navas. 1-1, and like Brazil vs. Chile: EXTRA TIME!

And also, something came: Greece's Fernando Santos argued with referee, and he was given a red card, meaning Santos become the first manager to receive it.

In the extra time, Greece used his advantage to force Costa Rica but Costa Rica still defended heavily. Even they got in, they failed to beat Keylor Navas. And Heracles had to pay. On the death note, Greece failed to equalize when Theofanis Gekas missed it. From then, Michael Umaña ended Greece's journey. 5-3 on penalty, and Heracles was out…

Even so, with Heracles, he could be proud. But about Mister Costa Rica, he could not say anything. He was too happy…

Well… I did not come to watch it since I'd too many jobs to do…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

We got it: first 4 matches of the knock-out stage: round of sixteen. What were they talking about this round of sixteen? Well, I did not think so, and did not think much about it.

Till now…

**Netherlands:** "Well, we got it. But we got in a thankful way like Brazil vs. Croatia before. Now, we must prepare for the quarter-final if we do not want to miss it."

**Brazil:** "WOOHOO! I must say that I was too stressful. So now, we had advanced to the quarter-final, and from now, we must gain the champions. That's our target!"

**Colombia:** "We are going to reach the cup. But still, we have a job: our team played so well, but they did not have brains. It's true to say that when we have no Falcao, no Colombians could control it. And we will fix, fix for the champions."

**Chile:** "We have been hoping for a miracle in Brazil. But now, we were kicked out. I feel missing… but we – Chileans – promised that we shall return better and improved. We don't want to miss the World Cup, truly."

**Costa Rica:** "I have passed! WOOHOO! I'm a Costa Rican, right? So we have been ready for the champions. We shall not stop only in quarter-final. We are going to steal the title out of Brazil!"

**Uruguay:** "Colombia really… really liked to behead me since I lost Uruguay huh? Now he got it, okay? Well, I must resist FIFA about Suárez!"

**Greece:** "I would never think we are in round of sixteen, but when I tried to dream for a 2004 shock, it would not come. In here, it's different than Europe, so we must be proud. Thank you, Athens. Thank you Zeus."

**Mexico:** "It's nothing than a liar from Mr. Dutch! Why did Portugal agree with Robben? Is that European heart? They should remember the battle of Nuremberg. I'll never want this referee anymore!"

Hhhmmm… interesting…


	42. Knockout stage 2

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Knock-out stage**_

**Round of sixteen:** Brazil, Mexico, Chile, Netherlands, Algeria, Belgium, Uruguay, Costa Rica, United States, Germany, Argentina, Nigeria, Switzerland, France, Colombia, Greece

I'd finished the first piece of the round, right? It's not just only that. I'd to continue my business of this FIFA World Cup, where so many stars still waiting…

Let's move on…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_France 2-0 Nigeria_

Ms. Nigeria faced Francis, and Nigeria showed her punch. She warned that France would not be showing against her. But France was different than four years, so France did not too be scared. Under Didier Deschamps, Francis Bonnefoy could challenge to Nigeria and other enemy as well. Nigeria also knew that the Domenech's era was ended, so it would be more difficult… So I walked to the stadium, and my pals were there. Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt also came to check its next enemy.

But right in the first half, Nigeria proved why she was not afraid of France. Instead of using defense, she attacked with the courage from Stephen Keshi. From a pass, Emmanuel Emenike suddenly ran to France's defensive line and… GOAL! A GOAL! 1-0 for Nigeria! 1-0… wait wait… it's not accepted as a goal. The U. S. referee Mark Geiger had denied the goal. Mr. Keshi definitely felt missing, because this was truly an uneasy situation. From a camera, someone believed that it was a correct decision, but some didn't. By defending the French players, Mark had become Nigeria's enemy, and Alfred was unable to explain. Then, Vincent Enyeama must prove his saving skills, so Nigeria could handle this match on the first half. 0-0.

In the second half, Nigeria also launched attack, like the beginning. But once again, France disabled all of them, and he repeated by forcing Nigeria. Nigeria must carry on the hand of Vincent Enyeama, and so France did not know how to do. In the hard time, Deschamps helped Francis by using Antoine Griezmann to the field, replacing Olivier Giroud, who was failure to break the enemy's line. Also, France made huge pressure to Nigeria, and Karim Benzema started the game. Vincent Enyeama might be the best goalkeeper at the match, but he wasn't able to keep it further. In a corner kick from Valbuena, he "passed" the ball to Paul Pogba and the African brother of Nigeria (Pogba is a Guinean Congolese, born in France) used his head to beat Nigeria. And… GOAL! 1-0 for Francis! Nigeria tried to retake the match but she even failed and… gave France another goal: Joseph Yobo, Nigeria's captain, scored an own goal from Griezmann's pressure. That meant Nigeria lost 0-2, and was eliminated. So Africa only hoped for Algeria, just like Asia hoping for South Korea before.

After the match, I knew this would happen. Despite I hope for a surprise from Nigeria, but Nigeria was too weak than France right now…

#####

Porto Alegre, Brazil

_Estádio Beira-Rio…_

_Germany 2-1 (__**a.e.t.**__) Algeria_

Brazil came to the field and brought the referee Sandro Ricci. With Brazil, it was the time to looking into their next opponents, so that's why Sandro Ricci was chosen as the referee. In the mean time, Gilbert and Ludwig were warned about Algeria, since these Muslim men wanted to "thrash and gain" the title. Brazil also disliked Algeria, so Brazil had to look carefully about Algeria. I watched the match as a part of my plan.

The match began under Joachim's tactics. But when Ludwig and Gilbert hoped for a goal, suddenly Algeria almost shut down Germany from a shoot. To disable the Algerians, Joachim Löw had to play slowly to focusing on Algeria. But Algeria also made trouble for Germany. For example, sometimes Manuel Neuer had to break his position to play like a defender. Algeria almost got a goal, but no, no no no and NO! Algeria was failed. Even so, Germany was not better at all. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say anything wrong? Get back to the match, shall we?

In occasion, Algeria and Germany had played a hand-to-hand match. But only one could win. The Algerians might play so well in entire of 90', but they were unable to go farther. Germany punished Algeria by a goal from André Schürrle by a sudden attack into M'Bolhi's net, 92'. It shut down Algeria for a while. And so it was: Algeria then crazily attacked Germany, but when its result had not come yet, Mesut Özil ended in 120' by a GOAL! GOAL! Germany finally won, although Abdelmoumene Djabou equalized to 2-1. So Germany had revenged for their disaster in 1982. The brothers could not be happier about this. With me, good work, Beilschmidt.

#####

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_Argentina 1-0 (__**a.e.t**__) Switzerland_

Same like Germany, Argentina also faced a hard question: how to disable the Swiss? Switzerland was the man who murdered Ecuador in the group stage, destroyed America's dream. So Argentina, the handsome man with tango dance, declared that this match would be the vengeance for Ecuador. Basch did not scare, and he even said that he would squash any American teams.

I came here to see it. With me, I did support Argentina. But Brazil, Argentina's main enemy, would not like to see Argentina win, but he knew that Switzerland could not play just like they did with Spain four years ago. Doressi, the Argentine Dora, support his homeland.

The match started by the whistle of Jonas Eriksson, who was sent by Berwald Oxenstierna. Argentina right on time launched so many attacks, led by Alejandro Sabella and captain Lionel "Leo" Messi. The little captain, who was named after Lionel Dunsterville, the British legend whom led the army called _Dunsterforce_ to prevent the Turks. His action, despite could not stop the Turkish victory, but his action was one of main reasons for the breakup of the Ottoman Empire after their victory in Baku. Now, this was time for Messi to make a _Messiforce_. Ottmar Hitzfeld, a grandchild of a German SS officer, knew it, so he must focus on every Messi's actions.

Both two teams tried to make hard for their opponent. Argentina had Messi, Switzerland got Shaqiri. The fight between Argentina and Switzerland was truly straining, since both two only had one ticket, and only one was accepted. They fought all first half, then to the second half. But the final result was still 0-0.

The fight continued to the extra time…

Once again, they must use changing players: Basanta in, Rojo out – Biglia in, Gago out; Džemaili in, Mehmedi out. And in the time when everybody believed to penalty, suddenly Argentina got a miracle: Lionel Messi. Messi proved that why he was the descendant of Lionel Dunsterville, by not kicking, but just kick, kick for the hero of the match: Ángel Di María. He shot down Diego Benaglio, secured the ticket for Argentina. Despite of Switzerland had tried a lot, but finally Basch had to tears up. Lost, lost a match. He failed to do the same with Argentina. Germany pacified him, since Ottmar Hitzfeld would end his job after this World Cup.

And for Argentina, Lionel Messi was truly become the new Lionel Dunsterville…

#####

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Belgium 2-1 (__**a.e.t**__) United States_

Ms. Belgium did not want to be beheaded this time. She knew what was happened to Uruguay: a losing head woman (no Luis Suárez). With Alfred, he had to bring a new America in the world frontier. I watched the match with Tom, Jerry, Dora-the-Kid. I could see little Cedric, Phineas Flynn, Gerald Johanssen and someone else. I did not know… but I mustn't ask anyone about this.

Belgium started quickly when she tried to isolate the U. S. forwards. And she was done successfully, but when she tried to contact with Tim Howard, she was failed. Alfred also tried to do the same, but Courtois rejected any chance of Dempsey, Altidore,… Because of this, the match ended 0-0. Also in this match, Tim Howard became "the goalkeeper of all time" by the United States media.

But he could not stand much longer. In the first half of the extra time, Belgium blasted America's by a goal from Kevin De Bruyne in 93'. Then, Romelu Lukaku finally beat Timothy again, in the end of the first extra time half. But Klinsmann did not give up. He sent Julian Green, an American German, to the field and he equalized for the U. S. 2-1. But it was unable to change the result, as Belgium won 2-1, meant she would not lose her head after the match.

I would say that it was truly a game show… And after this victory, it was the first time a FIFA World Cup only represented the winners of both group in the quarter-final.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

So, I'd ended (it's tired and I wanna sleep this time). But… can somebody talk before I sleep? I was too tired…

**Belgium:** "I won't be death like Uruguay. Uruguay is the team with just only one player. Without him, she was nothing. That's why I always focus on renewing the team. We shall have a lot of job to do in the quarter-final."

**France:** "I have been changing a lot since the useless Raymond Domenech. I can focus for the champions, and we shall build the dream of Zinedine Zidane, again."

**Algeria:** "It is just unlucky at all. Germany only got stars, while their tactics were too old. If they did not have a thing like… like Neuer, Germany would be defeated. But we have to thank Bosnia, our brother. Allahu Akbar!"

**United States:** "We have done well in the battle against Bel, but sadly, we cannot depend on Tim Howard all day. Anyway, we have to reform our soccer team, and thank you for anyone who supported the USMNT."

**Switzerland:** "We don't think we could hold Argentina as much as long like this. But we did. Sadly, because we forgot that Argentina got not only Messi, so we were down. Switzerland? Do not worry, Switzerland will be back one day."

**Germany:** "It's so hard to say that we'd a bad match over Algeria. We got a lot of chance but we didn't know how to do. We only won in the extra time, and I think Germany must reform quickly before the quarter-final."

**Nigeria:** "I feel I can accept this result. Even Nigeria cannot win, but Nigerians will unite together against the Boko Haram. Soccer, a freedom ticket, shall help me, and my African friends. Wait me, Abubakar Shekau, and your head will be revealed. Thank you, and let's continue building."

**Argentina:** "It's too difficult. Switzerland even played much better than Nigeria and Iran. But doesn't matter, because we won. Even so, we had to work after this round right now."

Well… it was done. But somehow, I felt not fine… but… I need to sleep… for a… a while… ZZZZZZZZZ…


	43. Knockout stage 3

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Knock-out stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quarter-final:<strong> Brazil, France, Belgium, Argentina, Costa Rica, Germany, Colombia, Netherlands

This was it: the quarter-final. Now, only four great teams could stay, while four others went home. The war for the title was not over yet. So… who would be left, and who would go? I am going to talk now…

* * *

><p>#####<p>

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_France 0-1 Germany_

The fighting between Francis and Ludwig-Gilbert was a traditional rivalry. France really hated Germany in football, since Germany always won against him. Coach Didier Deschamps realized it was the chance to change history, since Brazil was not too strong now. But with a changing team like France after the previous disaster, it wasn't easy to beat Germany. Germany had beaten France right in Paris before. Even he knew that he was unable to beat Brazil with a developing team, but Deschamps wanted something well.

But remember, Germany'd been cheating the referee four years ago to pass through Arthur. And once again… France was failed, exactly like 1982.

France launched an attack, while Brazil wanted France to win this match. I followed to the stadium and I knew that if France won, Brazil did not need Neymar also could win. Argentina's Néstor Pitana also wanted to defend France because Argentina disliked Prussia (about the Nazi scientists running to Argentina before, 1945-1950). Suddenly I remembered to…

Thomas Edward Lawrence. Why? Because of his favorite motto?

But… not time to talk! Matt Hummels murdered Francis! GOAL! 1-0 for Germany, from a free-kick. Francis was shocked. I saw the match and believed that it was truly a disaster for Francis. Francis then launched so many attacks, and even Karim Benzema also tried to pass through Manuel Neuer. But failures only. France even tried to get help from Argentina, but Argentina could do nothing, despite Argentina still brought inside his hate over Germany four years before. In France's chances, he got a chance, and Benzema wanted to do this but he failed to defeat Neuer. And final result: 0-1. Germany went through, and yet, Karim Benzema angered insulting Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Francis the came to please Argentina and Brazil: kick Germany out and revenge for France. With Francis Bonnefoy, he also gave Brazil 300 Euro, and Argentina 500 Euro, seeking for a revenge for France against Germany.

Also, I saw Titeuf. He left the stadium after the 0-1 defeat… With me, I supported France, because France was also my beloved nation…

#####

Fortaleza, Brazil

_Estádio Castelão…_

_Brazil 2-1 Colombia_

Brazil faced Colombia, the battle of South America. I watched the match as supporting Brazil. I knew Colombia: the played very well, but their only strong was power. They did not have brains. They got James Rodríguez, but what else? No one knew… Oh… José Pekerman too…

I watched the match and I did believe that it would be one of the fiercest match in this World Cup… Brazil, Argentina, France and The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry joined too…

But from a sudden corner kick, Brazil scored a goal by captain Thiago Silva. Brazil defeated goalkeeper David Ospina and then they kept that result from entire of 45'. It was the battle when so many fouls were created by two sides, but Spain's Carlos Velasco Carballo only gave warns. And that was the half time result…

In the second half, Brazil continued facing the hard attack from Colombia. But Colombia still failed to score. Meanwhile, Brazil only needed some few achievements to change everything. And they were success: from a kick by David Luiz, Brazil gained 2-0 lead. And so they got more advantage and I was so happy to cheer. But later, a foul from Júlio César had brought a penalty for Colombia, and James made it 1-2, and also his sixth goal in the tournament. But Juan Camilo Zúñiga had truly created a mistake, one of the worst action in the World Cup, made a question that: FIFA defended Brazil… or FIFA hated Brazil. Juan Zúñiga created a martial art, as his knee hit Neymar's back. That was the reason that Neymar would never appear in this World Cup anymore. Losing both Silva and Neymar, Brazil would collapse in the semi-final, despite France's financial supports. Argentina, due to his own business, criticized FIFA a little. About Francis, he smashed the table and yelled to the sky: "CURSE YOU, GERMANY!" Oh dear… Newspapers said in many styles, but what about the truth? Nobody knew…

And final result: 2-1. Also, when France was angering, he lost his pant to the field. So… he must wait until the end of the match, under our protection, to… gain back the pant… hic…

#####

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Argentina 1-0 Belgium_

Alejandro Sabella and Argentina marched to Brasília where they would meet Ms. Bel. Belgium wanted to smash Argentina after her return, while Argentina also wanna show that he was better than her.

I cheered for Argentina because I knew Argentina still supporting Brazil in some occasion, mainly due to Ronaldo, Ronaldinho and Maradona were not heavily hating others like Pelé…

But Argentina knew that Belgium wasn't easy, so he played slowly and waited for her mistake. And he got it: in 8', Argentina's Gonzalo Higuaín scored by a Belgium's mistake, so Thibaut Courtois could not prevent it. 1-0 for Argentina. Then Argentina launched a full offensive to Belgium, with hope that he could get another goal. Belgium, under Morocco's supports, tried to reorganize the team and launched some deadly attacks, but all was too… tiny for Sergio Romero, goalkeeper of Argentina. Romero cried in Spanish but I could understand by my translation: "WHO ELSE WANNA FACE ROMERO?" Romero didn't play, since he knew what was happening currently. Being challenged, Belgium and Marc Wilmots called for an offensive to Argentina, but with Argentina, it was too easy for him. He thought that he would face Germany, and so he kept that result until the end. 1-0, and Belgium was out. But later, Belgium and Wilmots criticized Argentina and said that: "Argentina played like a baby. They did not have a spirit like Germany." In that case… Argentina suddenly remembered his old story in South Africa: Argentina was smashed 0-4 by Germany when Maradona was in charge. So Argentina said to me: "I hope Germany can meet me in final… to be killed by ME!"

Argentina did not like Brazil, true. But now, Argentina declared war against Germany…

#####

Salvador, Brazil

_Arena Fonte Nova…_

_Netherlands 0-0 (__**a.e.t**__) Costa Rica_

_**Pen:**__ 4-3_

The final match of the quarter-final was Holland meet Costa Rica. Costa Rica now dreamed to the champion while Netherlands wanted to shut Costa Rica's lip. The match started…

Netherlands wanted to avoid the appearance of Keylor Navas but this goalkeeper was truly a nightmare for Netherlands in all 120'. The match faced a lot of attack, defensive line, and both of goalkeeper and defenders finished its job so well. If they couldn't, then the branch saved them. The result ended 0-0, and again, "Spider-man" Keylor Navas saved the day. But not for long, when Louis van Gaal took inside… TIM KRUL!

Tim Krul was put in by van Gaal in the late of second half (extra time). Jasper Cillessen was angered that he kicked the bottle of water when Krul was used… for a penalty. But van Gaal had explained why he did that: and it was right. Tim Krul guessed correct both five kicks, saved two. Meanwhile the old men had easily expelled Keylor Navas, giving a historic 4-3 win in penalty, making the Dutch would go to semi-final.

Good work, the Flying Dutchman.

* * *

><p>#####<p>

After all, we got only four left behind: Brazil, Argentina, Netherlands and Germany. I'd to guess that they needed to talk after this World Cup, which meant only first, second, third and fourth places for four. Let's see what had they been thinking after the quarter-final.

**Belgium:** "It's ridiculous. I might have won the match. Argentina might be stronger, but their only star was Messi. Also, Argentina's style was lame and boring. But… with me, that's good enough to play in this World Cup. We've done this mission successful… Thanks."

**Brazil:** "I never expected to be played in the semi-final, but after two World Cups being eliminated in quarter-final, this time I wouldn't play nice anymore. I would face all and gain the title."

**France:** "I hoped that I would bring Germany back home but later I was the victim. Now, I must say I have been playing so well, but I could not go further. Hope so… BRASIL! ARGENTINA! REVENGE FOR ME! I love you guys, I love you guys so much. Thank you!"

**Netherlands:** "It's clearly hard for me to face a surprise named Costa Rica, but finally, it was stopped. Now, I must prepare to meet Argentina, and hoped with my last spell I was able to disable Argentina."

**Argentina:** "What did you mean bro? I've defeated Belgium, and in that case, we were not depending on Lionel Messi anymore. And we can go further for our journey. You know what? If you want to know more about Messi, you need to learn from Lionel Dunsterville."

**Costa Rica:** "We are really, really sad when I was out. But hope so, we can change everything in the future, maybe not for CONCACAF only, but also to the world. Here, we got Yeltsin Tejeda, Joel Campbell, Óscar Duárte, Keylor Navas and more. And… thank you for supporting us (do you know that Boris Yeltsin was the name for Yeltsin Tejeda? Sure)."

**Colombia:** "I'm sorry, Brazil, sorry Neymar, we did not mean to do it. Besides, we had lost. But we could do better than that. Well… I really missed you guys. Thank you. Hope that Brazil doesn't go to beat me."

**Germany:** "Okay now I saw that Brazil-France-Argentina is building an alliance against Germany huh? With Italy supports too? Press said one, but real acted different. I'll crush this alliance once and for all. Remember: both three of you had suffered from me, and this is not funny! Hahahahaha…"

I heard something…


	44. Knockout stage 4

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Knock-out stage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-final:<strong> Brazil, Argentina, Netherlands, Germany

In here, welcome to the semi-final, where I was looking for a brand new style: a young Brazil; a talented Argentina; a reforming Germany; and a tactic masterpiece Netherlands. But when I was focusing on, suddenly I realized that Brazil was weakening…; Netherlands had been using to end of magic; Argentina prepared a plan which Messi took control; and Germany wanna defeat their opponent.

But after these results, I was amazed to… shocked, down, fallen, happy… I did not know what would I say at that moment…

It's… annoying…

#####

Belo Horizonte, Brazil

_Estádio Mineirão…_

_Brazil 1-7 Germany_

Before the match, I never expected that Brazil would… lose like this. But did you know why? Brazil, who must take care of Neymar, had decided that his daughter, Belo Horizonte, to control the match. But Belo… well, she was poorly trained to be a manager, so Prussia and Germany only waited for that. Even so, Germany knew it, so he played openly to help the match funnier. Un… fortunately, Gilbert did not want to…

I watched the match, and guessed that without Neymar and Thiago Silva, Brazil would down. Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons (except Dora-rinho) agreed with my confirmed.

When the match started, Brazil was under Germany's pressure. And in one occasion, from a corner kick, Brazil was shot down. GOAL! Goal from Thomas Müller! 1-0 for the visitor. A break through for Müller was done very well. From then, I did not believe that I was watching… a match, or a rugby league anymore. Brazil continued to fallen, as they failed to equalize…

Hey, why should I say that? Belo Horizonte was controlling the match, not her father.

Anyway, Brazil almost got a chance in penalty, but the referee denied. So Brazil suffered second goal from Miroslav Klose in 23'. And now… I only saw Germans in the field: Toni Kroos in 24' and 26'; later was… Sami Khedira in 29'… WHAT? 5-0? WOW… It'd to be a Brazilian disaster. And Brazil failed to equalize. First half ended… 5-0? When I was focusing for the next year's FIFA Women's World Cup, Matthew must be scared for his women's team.

But nothing changed much in the second half. Belo Horizonte still played like dreaming and dreaming. So Dora-rinho must call to Brazil who… was sleeping inside the hotel which Neymar stayin'. Until Brazil came later, André Schürrle took it 6-0 and… later was 7-0. Nobody wanted to see anymore. In the minute of 82, Brazil woke up. He was shocked of his daughter, so he left immediately, moved to the stadium, but too late for him to change. Meanwhile, Ludwig shouted on Gilbert something and even called Prussia "murder" Brazil. Brazil's late appearance was not enough, when Oscar scored a honorable goal…

1-7… WHAT? Okay, I'd to call for Matthew Williams that did he want to see his women's team play like this in the FIFA Women's World Cup next year? The answer was… "no". Good work Brazil, for one of the greatest disaster in the history. But Germany women's team now began to scare too, because unlike the men's, the women's was trained better than Brazil women's. But why? I did not know? FIFA would investigate Germany's historic win? Oh shut up!

And by a way… I heard that later, two Brazilian players: Maicon and Hulk chased The Eds… since they kicked the ball hit to them after their lost. The only thing I found out was… they were running because of the Kanker Sisters. France meanwhile declared that they would launch a war against Germany and the Netherlands in Euro 2016. Francis said that because some reasons: France did not have a second Zinedine Zidane; they were supporting money to both Brazil and Argentina, alongside with Italy.

And with Tom, Jerry, Spike and the gang? They said that it making them to remind a story in Cairo, British Egypt, 1916… where the Royal Army team suffered…

A 1-7 lost like Brazil today, except its opponent was the Royal Navy… in the beginning of football/soccer (the Royal Army was believed to be stronger than the Navy, and they also recorded an unbeaten running for over 35 matches [watch my fanfic _Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey_ in my next chapters]). T. E. Lawrence once again…

WHY? LAWRENCE OF ARABIA AGAIN? No movie, no history's here now, thank you. Germany went to final, that's all.

#####

São Paulo, Brazil

_Arena Corinthians…_

_Netherlands 0-0 (__**a.e.t**__) Argentina_

_**Pen:**__ 2-4_

After Brazil's disaster, Argentina and Holland decided to play carefully. They realized that they did not want to be broken like Brazil. The Fireside Girls sent cakes to Louis van Gaal to support him, and even Isabella Garcia-Shapiro also wanted Holland to win.

But Gonzalo Higuaín repeated: "If Isabella really wants my team to lose the Dutch, then she will have to cut her head down and never see Phineas kissing her. And the Fireside Girls? They should go home." Alejandro Sabella had one reason to believe: unlike the young Brazil, Argentina even lost Ángel di María, but they got another, what to worry about? Doressi (a parody of Lionel Messi), an Argentine Dora, was supported by The Doraemons and Tom, Jerry, Spike, even me, with "fat" Ronaldo, Ronaldinho, Gabriel Batistuta, Zinedine Zidane, Andrea Pirlo and Diego Maradona.

But the match wasn't happened like we expected…

Both two defender sides played so well. The artillery of Argentina: Lionel Messi, Gonzalo Higuaín and Ezequiel Lavezzi failed to defeat Cillessen, while Robin van Persie, Arjen Robben and Wesley Sneijder did nothing to pass through Sergio Romero. It happened even to extra-time, that meant… PENALTY!

But between the Dutch and Argentine, only one could go…

And Sergio Romero SAVED THE DAY! Ron Vlaar was failed, and later Wesley Sneijder was out! The Argentine took the lead 3-2 in penalty when Dirk Kuyt equalized it. With Argentina, do or die…

It was granted to Maxi Rodríguez…

And he shot. It touched to Cillessen but… GGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! **GGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 4-2! That meant Argentina won!

Every Argentine cheered. Now, Messi got a chance to become Maradona of XXI century. Good job Lionel Messi. About Messi's mother/father, she was so clever when she took the name of British legend Sir Lionel Dunsterville to grant for his son.

Argentina met Germany in final! Brazil and Holland must do by honor.

Good show. But I remembered that… after the match, Sergio Romero, Gonzalo Higuaín, Enzo Pérez, Ezequiel Garay, Martin Demichelis and Ezequiel Lavezzi, they called to Francis and the Vargas. I cheered for happiness. After Brazil and Italy, Argentina was also one of my favorite team! But… Higuaín put his… katana to search Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And if she had been late, her head could have never been restored (she saw that Higuaín was coming so she and her troop ran away)…

But in some occasion, she ran because she needed Ferb and Gretchen's protection. But when Gonzalo was doing, Thomas "Tom" Cat, Jerry Mouse and The Doras yelled a special motto for Argentina…

"VAMOS ARGENTINA! VAMOS ARGENTINA! **VAMOS ARGENTINA! VAMOS!**"

* * *

><p>#####<p>

So… it was a lot of surprise in this semi-final. A humiliating lost for Brazil; while Argentina was supported by a lot of Americans! Germany and Holland almost made history but once again one fell in front of paradise. The battle of World Cup was close to end, so it would be the last moments for each of us.

**Brazil:** "It's so ashamed for us to suffer a huge defeat… but… we are going to thank everyone whom followed Brazil for the entire of the tournament. This time, we hope we can restore it in 2018, or even made surprise in the women's tournament next year."

**Argentina:** "Are you kidding? It's a hard… hard victory. The Dutch played so well, but we're not going to lose. We must gain the title. And from now on, we will bring the third star to our shirts! VAMOS ARGENTINA!"

**Netherlands:** "We are lost, but it's just an accident. We're unlucky. Belgium, my sister, was right. But why? Who care? We will play with Brazil by our last hope to do."

**Germany:** "Are you kidding before? IT'S AWESOME! But… I don't like to massacre. I hoped that Brazil'd come but he came too late. Meanwhile, my brother forced me so much… Well, we got it, and now, we head to the final. Die Mannschaft! Deutschland Mannschaft! Forward and gain the cup for us."

Hhhmm… well, I must prepare my bag now…


	45. Knockout stage 5 - special

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Knock-out stage (special)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Third place and Final:<strong> Brazil, Netherlands, Germany, Argentina

Now, losing hope, Brazil did not want to play anymore. He gave his job to his eldest son, Brasília, to command against Holland. Meanwhile, Argentina and Germany would be in Maracanã in the final. Rio de Janeiro, here I come! And about me, I thought that Brazil was good now, since most of its players were too young, or not too popular currently.

But what just happened? Take a look…

#####

Brasília, Brazil

_Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha…_

_Brazil 0-3 Netherlands_

No Brazilians wanna see their team play in the capital because it was the third place match. But Germany's massacre before definitely damaged Brazil…

So it was too easy for Holland… if I did not say another truth: Brazil was not just the only one who received referee's protection, but also… a victim of referee. And this was Algeria's Djamel Haimoudi.

First, in one action so early in the match, both Brazil and Holland played like nothing left, to secure their honor. And the Dutch was success: from a penalty kick, Robin van Persie scored for the Netherlands in 3'. And then, the Netherlands, under Algeria's protection, had scored an offside goal from Daley Blind. Despite someone called it's not a goal, but Djamel and Algeria rejected. So the Netherlands got more hope in the match when Brazil was hopeless. I watched the match as to support nothing after this.

In the second half, Brazil tried to gain its last hope before they ended. But they got bad luck: Djamel rejected a penalty for Brazil, meanwhile he supported the Dutch. Well, I knew Brazil played in this World Cup so bad, but this match you could not blame to Brazil. You should do it to Algeria! But who care? Because in the late of the match, Georginio Wijnaldum had ended Brazil by a 3-0 victory. But that victory, with the Netherlands, was also… useless. Because why? They did not gain the ticket to the final.

And that was ended… Brazil decided to reform the CBF, while Louis van Gaal had said goodbye to Holland after the match…

Tears up, guys…

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

_Estádio do Maracanã…_

_Germany 1-0 (__**a.e.t**__) Argentina_

But I wanted to watch the match between two different giants: Germany and Argentina. Before the match, I invited The Doraemons; Tom and Jerry; the Hetalia and Nyotalia; and else… Also, we could see the Phineas and Ferb gang; the appearance of the Eds, Kankers and Kids (Ed, Edd n Eddy gang); Arnold and his friends from Hillwood (Hey Arnold); Sailor Moon team; the scouts from Leaky Lake (Camp Lazlo); the Peanuts; Mr. Peabody, his son Sherman and… his girlfriend Penny Peterson; Eric Needles, his crush Mandy and Vana; behind were Trevor and Kitty Ko (Sidekick); the Watterson family (the Amazing World of Gumball), within Gumball and Penny Fitzgerald handed up together;… oh so many, many cartoons! Even animes also appeared like Conan the Detective, the Dragon Ball;… and even Diego Maradona, Pelé, Shakira, Carles Puyol, David Beckham,… and many famous people. President of Brazil, Dilma Rousseff; Russia's Vladimir Putin; South Africa's Jacob Zuma; Germany's Chancellor Angela Merkel; India's Prime Minister Narendra Modi;… but no Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, the Croatian Argentine, due to her illness. Awww…

But who care? It's time…

Germany and Prussia, led by Joachim Löw, faced on Argentina under Alejandro Sabella. Before the match, Argentina declared that: "he would revenge for Brazil and France!" It was totally different to many Argentines. You knew that before Brazil vs. Germany, France had pleased Argentina and Brazil for a vengeance against Germany. But after both Brazil and France suffered disaster, the stress was put on Argentina.

And Gilbert-Ludwig, two brothers declared that they would face Argentina. They would not scare. They would die with them.

The referee was an Italian: Nicola Rizzoli. Feliciano-Lovino was too proud to have a referee in the final match. Then, I saw the cup…

It was shiny… and FIFA declared that only the better was able to have it. So with me, I chose Argentina. But I did not forget what had Germany done to Brazil, so be careful, Argentina.

And I could hear it…

"VAMOS ARGENTINA! **VAMOS!**"

"DEUTSCHLAND MANNSCHAFT! **MANNSCHAFT!**"

Then, two teams walked to the field… they looked so powerful, like king, crown, and a title. Argentina's captain, Lionel Messi; faced on Germany's Philipp Lahm. Germany's clothes: white-black-white; Argentina's clothes: blue-blue-blue.

And the whistle started…

BEGAN THE WAR! Argentina played slowly. The match was like a saga, where only one would win, and one must die! Argentina challenged Germany without fear; while Germany suddenly repeated deadly. But when Germany was trying to score, his weakness showed up: defensive line. Diego Simeone, ex-Argentina player and current manager of Atlético Madrid, pointed on that way. Alejandro Sabella only waited for that, he suddenly called for a surprise attack… AND THEY HAD IT! GONZALO HIGUAÍN! He was keeping the ball from Messi's pass… GOAL! GGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!… 1-0, 1-0 for Argentina… WAIT! WAIT! It was disallowed! It was outside! Germany was lucky! Then, the battle continued fiercely, as Argentina and Germany did not want to lose. Germany kept more ball, made more dangers, but when Argentina attacked: watch out Deutschland. Argentina was truly not easy at all. Unlike Brazil, Argentina dared to die with Germany and Prussia, so the fighting continued… In the late of first half, Germany replied Argentina by a shocking dangerous chance from a corner kick, but Rodrigo Palacio shut it down.

In the stands, so many fans were cheering. I could see Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was supplying Germany without her dad, Mr. Doof. Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog and Butch Cat replied by booing Germany and showed the motto "VAMOS ARGENTINA! ARGENTINA NO.1!" The fans of both sides threw weaponry against each others. Germany and Argentina fought in the field, and scoreless. 0-0, and ended half time.

This made me remember to 1986 and 1990, where Argentina and Germany shared 1 wins. But no, no no no no no, it was the great war, and nobody calmed. They claimed themselves as great as their ancestors. Germany and Argentina looked, no mercy, no giving, only hate and hate…

Time's up, second half began!

Argentina now looked slower than the first half. They played defensively, but quite fast and well. Meanwhile, Germany was not too passive, only waited Argentina's mistake. And they got it, but sadly, they failed. They failed to beat Sergio Romero, meanwhile Argentina sometimes attacked Germany, made hard for Manuel Neuer. But no goals, and two teams played attacking-defending position so well, so awesome! The Fireside Girls, led by Gretchen (Isabella feared that Gonzalo Higuaín brought katana). But when Higuaín could not score yet, she must… still do this. The conflict between Argentina and Germany was not done yet. Still, so many chances were created, but again, it ended 0-0. So they must gain the extra time…

But in the extra time, a real disaster had come to Argentina…

In the second half, from a mistake, Argentina's defenders had failed to keep its ball, and it came to the German midfielders. They passed to Mario Götze and he did not miss it, passed through the Argentine defensive line, and beat Sergio Romero 1-0… 1-0? GOAL! **GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0!** 1-0 for Deutschland, by Mario Götze! Argentina eventually ended their journey, and once again, they missed their glorious gold. Despite Lionel Messi tried so hard, but he failed…

And over! 1-0 for Germany! This was the first time since the unification of Germany, Germany gained the title! France and Brazil used it to blame on Argentina failure, while Argentina argued with the gang… So many tears from Argentine players… even Ezequiel Garay, Enzo Pérez and others… they could not control its waters. Argentina also fell down,… he… he was truly defeated, but not by this way…

_"All men dreams: but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make it possible."_ It was an old motto by Thomas Edward Lawrence, a.k.a Lawrence of Arabia.

And it was right. Germany dared to dream in Brazil, and now, T. E. Lawrence was right. They defeated every enemy to gain the cup now. And in the end, a huge ceremony was celebrated. But with Germany, it was more special than that…

It was the first time Americas had to see an European nation gain the cup in their hometown.

Then, Ludwig and Gilbert received the present from Spain and Carles Puyol. That was the saying to the next FIFA World Cup held in Russia. Ivan Braginsky came and with Vladimir Putin, he received the hosting right of a nation. Brazil and Dilma Rousseff finished its last job until their job was ended…

2014 FIFA World Cup was over… Farewell, Brasil. Say hello to Rossiya 2018.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end, guys. After this, Gonzalo decided to find Isabella because he was afraid about the Fireside Girls' captain was laughing, but he saw nothing…<strong>_

_**Who know? But after this, I'll interview to the new world champion, Germany, on few days later. See ya.**_


	46. World Champion

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**NEWS:**_** Special phrase: meeting world champion.**

* * *

><p>Today, I'm going to interview to the world champion today: GERMANY!<p>

**Germany and Prussia:** "Halle! Halle!"

…I'm so excited…

**Me:** "Congratulations! Welcome and I'm glad to meet you once again, but this time, is to the defending champion!"

**Prussia:** "Sure, why not? GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT IS UNSTOPPABLE!"

**Germany:** "Hey…"

**Prussia:** "Oops… and even Ludwig too."

**Germany:** "You're jerking on me? Why did you call your name so loud why my name was too calm?"

**Prussia:** "Uhh…"

**Me:** "Alright, calm down please. Miroslav Klose and even Philipp Lahm had resigned after World Cup… What did you think?"

**Germany:** "It's so sad… when Miroslav Klose and later… Philipp Lahm resigned. But after all, we had launched a new generation. They will be a whole new way, and since we got four stars, we proved to the Vargas that we are strong enough to challenge over anyone."

…but I did not forget to say something…

**Me:** "You do know that the Vargas never lost against you for over 17 years? I did know another that Brazil's ex-coach Luiz Felipe Scolari is an Italian born in Brazil. The Italians shall revenge for him… and Italy… they are not afraid on you."

…hearing from this, suddenly Gilbert jumped on Ludwig. Ludwig also hugged Gilbert too…

**Germany and Prussia:** "NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN ITALIEN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

…I'm shocked. I never expected that the team which massacred Brazil 7-1 could be too… crybaby when they heard the word "Italy"…

…this is ridiculous. There's no Italy here…

**Me:** "Calm, Ludwig and Gilbert, calm! There's no Vargas brother here… YOU CAN BEAT THEM ONE DAY!"

**Prussia:** "Yeah… but Italy is a different way than Brazil. Italy almost slaughtered us 2 years ago…"

**Germany:** "Yeah yeah…"

…but Germany calmed faster than Prussia. He put Prussia down, and Prussia's ass… OUCH! Germany woke up…

**Germany:** "Hey, Gilbert, we are world champion! Why should we scare of Italy?"

**Me:** "That's the spirit! Now, since Germany gained the title, what did you think after the 2014 FIFA World Cup over in Brasil?"

**Germany:** "We have finished successfully. By a way, we can congratulate Mr. Löw for defeating every enemy, especially the 7-1 thrash against Brazil…"

**Me:** "But I heard that Italy… they had ready to wait for you. They even challenged that they would smash the world champion right in Berlin."

**Germany:** "If the Vargas thinks so, I will accept this."

**Me:** "You do know a lot about Italy, don't you?"

**Germany:** "Italy has cursed us. Now after Scolari's humiliating lost, they would change a lot. I knew that when I murdered Brazil to 7-1, it touched Italy's heart, since Scolari is an Italian. But I won't scare. If Italy wants, I will tell him that do not challenge with the world champion."

**Me:** "Nice, and brave too. But remember, since you meet Italy in the World Cup or even Euro battlefield, you gained losses more than wins against Italy. And I heard that Antonio Conte was appointed as Italy's coach."

**Prussia:** "ANTONIO CONTE? HE'S APPOINTED?! RRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

…but Germany quickly held Gilbert. And Ludwig said…

**Germany:** "Don't be like that. We can beat Conte."

**Me:** "Good. The world champion is on your hands. But remember, when you gained the cup, you will be facing more enemies."

**Germany:** "Sure."

**Me:** "Well then, with the players like Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller, Mesut Özil, Bastian Schweinsteiger,… will you steal the UEFA Euro trophy in France two years later?"

…I smiled…

**Germany:** "Well… if I do, I won't scare anything. In fact… I'll scare the entire of Europe right now."

**Me:** "Good. How about you, Prussia?"

…Prussia was trying to run away. But after my question, he suddenly returned so fast. He covers his scary by his nice face…

**Prussia:** "Yeah. We will beat them all… unless Italy doesn't come."

**Me:** "Oh dear… Well, my friends, I'll tell all the story of Germany: in the group stage, the finished 1st after smashing Portugal 4-0 and America 1-0; draw 2-2 with Ghana. Later, he defeated the fennec foxes Algeria 2-1; France 1-0; but the most successfully was the 7-1 victory over the host Brazil. Did you know why? Good. And finally, Argentina was knocked down by Germany, and Germany gained the cup for a first time in the history (I meant the first time… in Americas). Germany, Prussia, I'm proud of you, men."

**Germany:** "Sure."

**Me:** "Conquer Euro 2016 for me, men. But remember, the whole Europeans had considered Germany… as their main threat in football, or soccer in English American. Prove yourselves, and you will get rewards."

**Prussia:** "Nothing to be scare! We will rule the world! Hahahahaha…"

…wow… Prussia changed so fast that… in fact, I don't think about it…

**Me:** "Well, Germany, Prussia, I think you need to prove it more. Next will be World Cup, but for the ladies: 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. If you win, Germany will be the first nation to gain cups in both men and women tournament… after the FIFA World Cup 1 year. But be careful. The United States, Brazil, Norway, Sweden, France, China… and especially are host Canada and world champion in women's Japan are coming. And four years later, Ivan is waiting."

…even they got a lot of funny, but in the end, they showed their strength…

**Germany and Prussia:** "We, Mannschaft, will not surrender till the end! We shall make history once and for all! MANNSCHAFT GO! DEUTSCHLAND, GO! **GO GO GO!**"

…I slapped my hands… I then took a look to Matthew Williams, who will host the 2015 edition, for the ladies…

**Me:** "Well, Matthew, let's prepare for my another interview, but now, for the FIFA Women's World Cup."

…I looked on the sky in the great Maracanã. I laughed so calm, but true for me…

…my 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brasil is over. Now, let's prepare for my another interview, you know… for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada…

**Me:** "Please, let's meet me once again, also in the interview with World Cup, but now, for the women's side…

The 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup."

…farewell… Brasil…

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, Brasil 2014 and the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Let's get ready for another World Cup next year: the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, or Canada 2015. If you don't like the FIFA Women's World Cup, well… see you in Rossiya 2018.<strong>

**And I'm going to meet the nations, but in Nyotalia. See you again, in December.**


End file.
